Rio: destruccion construccion destruccion
by phoenix-bird-blu
Summary: Este es un fic de concurso. Basado en el programa de concurso "destruir construir destruir", disfrútenlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Rio: destrucción construcción destrucción**

**Esto está basado en un programa de concurso de "cartoon network" llamado "destruir construir destruir". Me gustó la idea y quize hacerla, pero antes les pedí permiso a los autores de usar sus OCs, y si pierden no se quejen no siempre se gana.**

_De entre el fuego aparece un ave fénix._

**Yo.** Hola a toda la comunidad, este es otro fic de concurso al igual que "Premios a la Comunidad Rio de Habla hispana" de trisque y "los premios spix macaw" de Executor-Demian. Pero a diferencia de esos no será una entrega de premios, será un gran concurso donde el elenco de Rio, mis OCs y los de los demás se pondrán en una gran competición. Esto es "DESTRUCCION CONSTRUCCION DESTRUCCION".

_Me encuentro en un enorme terreno en medio de un cañón _(no de los que disparan, me refiero a un accidente geográfico provocado por un río que a través de un proceso de epigénesis excava en terrenos sedimentarios una profunda hendidura de paredes casi verticales, como el gran cañón).

**Yo. **Soy Phoenix-bird-blu y esto es "destrucción construcción destrucción". Una competencia donde 2 equipos destruyen cosas… luego construyen poderosos vehículos con las piezas de estas… y al final al perdedor le destruyen su vehículo. Pero hoy no verán eso, hoy presentare a los 20 equipos que participaran y los que ganen recibirán medallas y destruirán el vehículo enemigo y al final el equipo campeón ganara el martillo de oro que representa un gran honor en esta competencia. Pero bueno sin más preámbulo aquí están los equipos.

_Los equipos salen a escena._

**Yo. **Aquí están el "equipo spix M (masculino)".

_De ahí se muestran a blu, leo _(de la saga "heridas del corazón" de dark-kazoo)_, lissandro _(de la saga de zir agron)_ y shirondo _(de la historia "fuera de lo original" de krad death rebel)_._

**Blu hablando a la cámara:**

Ya me conocen, blu el guacamayo que no sabía volar, he atravesado muchos desafíos en los fics, pero este parece que despertara a la bestia.

**Fin del habla**

**Leo hablando a la cámara:**

Soy 1 de los hijos de blu en los fics de dark-kazoo y ahora haremos equipo en esto, estoy listo para ganar.

**Fin del habla**

**Lissandro hablando a la cámara:**

Me sentí mal de que agron se retirara todavía había más de mí que quería mostrar, pero ahora regrese pero en un fic de Phoenix y estoy listo para ganar.

**Fin del habla**

**Shirondo hablando a la cámara:**

Me conocen como el hermano mayor de blu en el fic de krad, y ahora como un concursante que apoyara a su hermano hasta la victoria.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Ahora presentando al "equipo spix F (femenino)".

_De ahí se muestran a perla, mady _(de la saga "heridas del corazón" de dark-kazoo)_, sofia _(de la saga de zir agron)_ y angela _(del fic "¿Un amor correspondido?" de DarkMat)_._

**Perla hablando a la cámara:**

Me duele pelear contra blu, pero por otro lado a mí nadie me derrotara.

**Fin del habla**

**Mady hablando a la cámara:**

Soy la hija mayor de perla en los fics de dark-kazoo y yo vine a ganar cueste lo que cueste.

**Fin del habla**

**Sofia hablando a la cámara:**

A mí también me dolió lo de agron, pero regrese y demostrare a todos que no porque este inexistente por ahora no voy a hacerme notar.

**Fin del habla**

**Angela hablando a la cámara:**

Soy la gemela de perla en el fic de M.A.T, y las 2 hermanas derrotaremos a quien sea.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Y ahora el "equipo rojo".

_De ahí se muestran a josh _(de la saga "heridas del corazón" de dark-kazoo)_, Giovanni _(de mi saga)_, Judith_ (del fic "azul y rojo" de kevinblu) _y karlo _(del fic "winds of darkness vol l" de dark-kazoo)_._

**Josh hablando a la cámara:**

Perla me lastimo tanto física como emocionalmente por dejar que me lastimaran y por dejarme por ese azulito, así que prepárate perlita para lo que pasa.

**Fin del habla**

**Giovanni hablando a la cámara:**

Yo vengo de Italia, ahí no hay concursos como este así que me emocione al entrar y me emocionare más si ganamos.

**Fin del habla**

**Judith hablando a la cámara:**

En el fic de kevin me conocen como la amante de perla, pero aquí soy otra competidora y ganaremos.

**Fin del habla**

**Karlo hablando a la cámara:**

Soy un buen amigo de blu, pero desaparecí y nadie sabe que fue de mí, ni siquiera yo ya que dark-kazoo no me dijo que será de mí, estoy listo para todo.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Ahora presento al "equipo azul".

_De ahí se muestran a xixu _(mi personaje)_, Frida _(del fic "instintos" de ha7i7ozlo)_, chen_ (de la saga de zir agron)_ y phoenix _(del fic "war for the future" de DarkMat)_._

**Xixu hablando a la cámara:**

Soy una copia de la real xixu, pero aquí demostrare que soy mejor que ella.

**Fin del habla**

**Frida hablando a la cámara:**

Si voy a hacer equipo con una bruja están mal… hare equipo con la jefa de los brujos, eso nos dará ventaja.

**Fin del habla**

**Chen hablando a la cámara:**

Regrese del olvido y vengo a demostrar que soy aun un asesino… pero un asesino de sueños, así es asesinare los sueños de los demás equipos.

**Fin del habla**

**Phoenix hablando a la cámara:**

Soy el del pasado? Soy el del futuro? Eso no lo sabrán nunca, solo sabrán que yo vine a ganar.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Ni más ni menos aquí está el "equipo escarlata".

_De ahí se muestran a cristian _(del fic "war for the future" de DarkMat)_, scartt _(mi personaje)_, fairo_ (del fic "mágicamente enamorado" de thunderblu) _y oscar _(del eliminado fic "sobreviviendo" de casitoarroyo – el chico MLP)_._

**Cristian hablando a la cámara:**

Me dan por muerto en el fic, pero aquí estoy vivito y coleando y le demostrare a mi bisabuelo que si me merezco este collar (dijo mostrando el collar de su bisabuelo y que le dio a blu antes de morir).

**Fin del habla**

**Scartt hablando a la cámara:**

Me conocen como el villano de "una guerra mágica y flamante", pero aquí soy otro concursante.

**Fin del habla**

**Fairo hablando a la cámara:**

Soy el que obtuvo el anillo de fuego y aquí verán mi fuego (no fuego real) en la competencia.

**Fin del habla**

**Oscar hablando a la cámara:**

Me eliminaron, pero regrese de la muerte a competir y ganar el martillo de oro.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Ahora armada americana les presento al "equipo militar"

_De ahí se muestran a vince _(del fic "winds of darkness vol l" de dark-kazoo)_, phill _(un personaje de mi saga)_, Connor Barckley _(otro personaje de mi saga) _y Eddie _(el hermano de vince, a él solo lo mencionan, pero aquí lo veremos)_._

**Vince hablando a la cámara:**

Mi caso es igual al de karlo, pero hoy vine a ganar.

**Fin del habla**

**Phill hablando a la cámara:**

Soy el 1º oficial de scartt, pero yo no soy como él, yo soy un chico bueno, pero ahora soy otro chico competitivo y vine a ganar.

**Fin del habla**

**Barckley hablando a la cámara:**

Yo mate a la madre de Trevor en "vientos de oscuridad", y aquí voy a ganar cueste lo que cueste.

**Fin del habla**

**Eddie hablando a la cámara:**

Yo soy el hermano que molesta al menor en este caso a vince, pero hoy somos un equipo en busca de la victoria.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Ahora aquí presentando al "equipo amarillo".

_De ahí se muestran a whistle_ (del fic "mágicamente enamorado" de thunderblu)_, erick _(del fic "winds of darkness vol l" de dark-kazoo)_, Daniela _(del fic "mi hogar" de bio-impacto) _y Harry_ (un personaje de mi saga)_._

**Whistle hablando a la cámara:**

Soy la que obtuvo el anillo de trueno, pero esa es otra historia, yo vine a ganar.

**Fin del habla**

**Erick hablando a la cámara:**

Soy el 1º amigo que tuvo blu, pero aquí están fuera las amistades, mi caso es igual a karlo y vince, pero fuera eso ya que la victoria será nuestra.

**Fin del habla**

**Daniela hablando a la cámara:**

Yo estaba enamorada de blu, pero él me boto por una salvaje, pero quitando eso yo vine aganar.

**Fin del habla**

**Harry hablando a la cámara:**

Soy amigo de blu y por ahora vivo en Minnesota, pero muy pronto sabrán de mí.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Muy bien ahora presentando al "equipo verde".

_De ahí se muestran a trevor_ (un personaje de mi saga)_, chris _(del fic "juntos!" de dark-kazoo)_, mary_ (un personaje de mi saga) _y Antonio _(del fic "vacaciones a rio" de DarkMat)_._

**Trevor hablando a la cámara:**

Yo vine a ganar y nadie va a venir y quitarme de las alas ese martillo de oro, barckley ya me quito a mi madre, pero el martillo será algo que tendrá que quitarme de mis muertas alas.

**Fin del habla**

**Chris hablando a la cámara:**

No puedo creer que perla me rechazara y que no funcionara mi plan de trucar las fotos, ese tal blu me las pagara.

**Fin del habla**

**Mary hablando a la cámara:**

No tengo mucho que decir salvo que estoy aquí y nadie nos detendrá.

**Fin del habla**

**Antonio hablando a la cámara:**

No aparecí mucho, pero aquí verán mucho de mí y vamos a ganar.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Alejándonos de los guacamayos aquí tenemos al "equipo búho".

_De ahí se muestran a anton _(del fic "winds of darkness vol l" de dark-kazoo)_, speed _(un personaje de mi saga)_, dayku _(del fic "no te abandonare" de dark-kazoo) _y alex _(del fic "war for the future")_._

**Anton hablando a la cámara:**

Al igual que los demás yo tengo el mismo caso de desaparición, pero regrese y la victoria será nuestra.

**Fin del habla**

**Speed hablando a la cámara:**

Soy un personaje de "vientos de oscuridad" y al igual que blu y Trevor vine de casería, pero del martillo de oro y también de los contrincantes.

**Fin del habla**

**Dayku hablando a la cámara:**

Dark-kazoo hizo que me mataran, pero regresé de la muerte para participar y kazoo… te perdono (esto es porque al final kazoo se disculpa con él por matarlo).

**Fin del habla**

**Alex hablando a la cámara:**

Vine del futuro para participar en este desafío y vamos a ganar.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Ahora vamos a añadirle algo de hip-hop al lugar, con Uds. el "equipo cardenal".

_De ahí se muestran a pedro, megan _(del fic "vida y amor en la selva" de carliz97)_, jazmín_ (del fic "vida y amor en la selva" de carliz97 en el cap "la novia de pedro") _y michael _(un personaje de mi saga)_._

**Pedro hablando a la cámara:**

Voy a ganar (a partir de aquí hablan en hip-hop), porque soy el rey del capoeira, rey el rey el soberano, de las aves el adorado, pedro el adorado.

**Fin del habla**

**Megan hablando a la cámara:**

A mí no me cae bien pedro ni jazmín, pero si es por ganar, pos ya que.

**Fin del habla**

**Jazmín hablando a la cámara:**

Nico va a pagar por lo que me hizo y eso que él me gustaba, voy a ganar el martillo de oro y con él voy a golpear a nico en la cabeza.

**Fin del habla**

**Michael hablando a la cámara:**

Soy el protector rashid, y vine del pasado a ganar ese martillo de oro.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Yo no quería, pero me amenazaron con matarme, aquí está el "equipo reptil", no habían muchos reptiles así que llamamos a un personaje de otra película a ayudarlos.

_De ahí se muestran a newt _(del fic "enemigos para siempre" de dark-kazoo)_, kross _(del fic "varados" de DarkMat)_, nagash _(del fic "amor imposible" de dayku) _y rango _(de la película "rango")_._

**Newt hablando a la cámara:**

Blu me arrebato la fama que me merecía, así que le arrebatare la victoria que se merece y así a mano, no mejor a mano no aun me deberá eso, solo que me gustara verlo llorar.

**Fin del habla**

**Kross hablando a la cámara:**

La noviecita de blu me mato y me vengare de los 2 derrotándolos en la competencia.

**Fin del habla**

**Nagash hablando a la cámara:**

Disfrute mucho de perla si saben a lo que me refiero (dijo en tono de lujuria), pero eso fue el pasado, porque ahora lo que disfrutare será derrotarla.

**Fin del habla**

**Rango hablando a la cámara:**

Los chicos tienen suerte de tenerme, una leyenda del oeste les servirá mucho.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Este equipo también me amenazo, sobretodo el más fuerte, aquí les presento al "equipo murciélago".

_De ahí se muestran a john, hano _(los 2 del fic "juntos!" de dark-kazoo)_, Adam _(un futuro personaje de mi saga, un urcielago mitad guacamayo **( www . ****Facebook photo . php ? fbid = 307315829403358 & set = gm . 608611585830868 & type = 1&theater (todo junto))**) _y Gabriel _(del fic "war for the future" de DarkMat).

**John hablando a la cámara:**

No sé mucho que decir, solo que vamos a ganar.

**Fin del habla**

**Hano hablando a la cámara:**

En "juntos!" me conocen como el carnicero de la historia, pero aquí solo soy otro concursante.

**Fin del habla**

**Adam hablando a la cámara:**

Sabrán de mi muy pronto, por ahora vine a ganar.

**Fin del habla**

**Gabriel hablando a la cámara:**

Vamos a ganar y nadie va a evitarlo.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Regresando con los guacamayos aquí está el "equipo blanco".

_De ahí se muestran a angel _(del fic "war for the future" de DarkMat)_, lúa _(de los fic "te quiero rio" y "cambio de corazón" de trisque)_, zafiro _(del fic "mágicamente enamorado" de thunderblu) _y luna _(de los fic "el regalo especial", "olvidar y perdonar" y "un inquebrantable amor" de dark-kazoo)_._

**Angel hablando a la cámara:**

Perla me mato, pero volví de la muerte a cobrársela ganando el martillo de oro.

**Fin del habla**

**Lúa hablando a la cámara:**

Blu me rompió el corazón con negarme su amor en el club, casi matándome y dejándome ahí abandonada en la entrada de mi nido y ahora yo le romperé la cara con el martillo cuando lo gane.

**Fin del habla**

**Zafiro hablando a la cámara:**

Soy la que obtuvo el anillo de hielo, y vamos a ganar.

**Fin del habla**

**Luna hablando a la cámara:**

Hice lo correcto al devolverle a blu a perla, recuerdan el favor que le pedí a perla a cambio? Pues ese será perder cuando nos enfrentemos.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Ahora voy a presentar al "equipo tucán".

_De ahí se muestran a rafael, eva, Hitler y kronc _(2 personajes de mi saga).

**Rafael hablando a la cámara:**

Mi esposa, los alemanes y yo ganaremos esta competencia y el martillo será nuestro.

**Fin del habla**

**Eva hablando a la cámara:**

Si les doy terror a mis hijos, les daré terror a los contrincantes.

**Fin del habla**

**Hitler hablando a la cámara:**

Vengo de selva negra, Alemania y tal vez me conozcan como el vil tucán de Hawái, pero aquí soy otro concursante.

**Fin del habla**

**Kronc hablando a la cámara:**

Soy el hijo de Hitler y ahora padre e hijo junto esposa y esposo trabajaremos en equipo y ganaremos.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Yendo al equipo número 15, aquí está el "equipo cacatúa".

_De ahí se muestran a nigel, grover. Brenda _(2 personajes de mi saga) _y mester _(del fic "war for the future" de DarkMat)_._

**Nigel hablando a la cámara:**

Los 2 tortolos azules me avergonzaron frente a todo rio de janeiro y me las pagara, por eso lidero este equipo y ganaremos.

**Fin del habla**

**Grover hablando a la cámara:**

En reino unido no tenemos este tipo de competencias, pero sé que ganaremos.

**Fin del habla**

**Brenda hablando a la cámara:**

Soy veloz como el rayo y esa velocidad nos dará ventaja en los desafíos.

**Fin del habla**

**Mester hablando a la cámara:**

Vine del futuro a ganar ese martillo de oro y presumirlo a mis amigos.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Ya me estoy cansando, pero aquí está el equipo más tenebroso del fic. Aquí está el "equipo demoniaco".

_De ahí se muestran a xixu_ (de la saga de dark-kazoo)_, arikado _(del fic "el azar del destino" de krad death rebel)_, zalgo en el cuerpo de un guacamayo _(del fic "noche de miedo" de casitoarroyo – el chico MLP) _y un ave blanca sin parpados, una cicatriz en el pico simulando una sonrisa y una sudadera para aves color celeste._

**Xixu hablando a la cámara:**

Veo que hay otra yo, pero yo soy mejor y se lo demostrare.

**Fin del habla**

**Arikado hablando a la cámara:**

Soy el más benevolente de los demonios, le devolví la vida a un pobre polluelo y le traje a una hembra de vuelta a su amado, pero ahora voy a ganar, se preguntaran por qué estoy en el sol? Pues el autor me puso un protector solar (dijo y luego saca el bote de protector), "protector solar sunout" (lo que sigue lo dice cantando como si se tratara de dar publicidad), protector solar sonout para ni sentir el sol, hey.

**Fin del habla**

**Zalgo hablando a la cámara:**

Hasta los demonios como yo sabemos cuándo competir, les daré miedo con mis ojos negros y mis lágrimas de sangre.

**Fin del habla**

**El ave de la sudadera hablando a la cámara:**

Soy la mascota de Jeff el asesino, el no pudo venir y me pidió que tomara su lugar y vamos a ganar.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Qué bueno que acabo ya me asustaban ellos, regresando con los guacamayos aquí está el "equipo celeste".

_De ahí se muestran a anna _(de la saga "heridas del corazón" de dark-kazoo)_, esperanza _(del fic "cambio de corazon" de trisque)_, maria _(de la saga de zir agron) _y Sandra _(del fic "bienvenido a la familia" de dark-kazoo)_._

**Anna hablando a la cámara:**

Aunque soy la menor de los 4 hijos, por ser joven soy más rápida y eso dará ventaja al equipo.

**Fin del habla**

**Esperanza hablando a la cámara:**

Yo ayude a blu a recuperar parte de su memoria, y ahora voy a concursar y vamos a ganar.

**Fin del habla**

**María hablando a la cámara:**

Competir contra chen no me gusta, pero si alguno de nosotros gana quizá nos divirtamos un poco (malpiensen), y tal vez le diga que antes de "penetrarme", que use ese martillo para estimularme si saben a lo que me refiero (dijo en tono de lujuria y excitación).

**Fin del habla**

**Sandra hablando a la cámara:**

Soy la hermana mayor de perla, pero fuera la familia esto es una guerra y la ganaremos.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Hasta los pequeños participan, henos aquí el "equipo canario".

_De ahí se muestran a nico, Steve _(del fic "war for the future" de DarkMat)_, liz _(de la saga de zir agron) _y angelo _(del fic "sonetos de un canario" de kevinblu)_._

**Nico hablando a la cámara:**

Es hora de competir, me pongo la taparrosca en forma de decir que estoy listo.

**Fin del habla**

**Steve hablando a la cámara:**

Morí en el capítulo 1, pero regrese de la muerte a ganar la competencia con mi equipo.

**Fin del habla**

**Liz hablando a la cámara:**

Soy la novia de nico en la saga de agron, y me sentí mal de que se retirara, pero regrese y vamos a ganar el martillo de oro.

**Fin del habla**

**Angelo hablando a la cámara:**

Me conocen como el alumno de violín del maestro Nicholai, pero hoy dejo el violín y tomo las herramientas. Ya los hice llorar, pero ahora voy a hacerlos querer apoyar a nuestro equipo, mi maestro y capitán de equipo estará aún más orgulloso y quizá también me deje quedarme el martillo, ya me dio su violín.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Ya llegando con el penúltimo equipo aquí está el "equipo halcón".

_De ahí se muestran a austin _(del fic "felicidad y soledad" de TheBluFics ESP)_, piero _(del fic "winds of darkness vol l" de dark-kazoo)_, tak _(de mi fic "peso plumas") _y taylan _(de la saga de zir agron)_._

**Austin hablando a la cámara:**

Yo quería disfrutar de perla y ese condenado blu me mato, regrese de a muerte a concursar y ganar.

**Fin del habla**

**Piero hablando a la cámara:**

Al igual que mis amigos me paso el mismo inconveniente, pero aquí estoy y ganaremos.

**Fin del habla**

**Tak hablando a la cámara:**

Solo aparecí en el fic "peso plumas", pero aquí estoy y además si diseño armaduras sin siquiera sudar les seré de ventaja a mi equipo.

**Fin del habla**

**Taylan hablando a la cámara:**

Me las pagaran esos spix por haberme matado, así que regrese de la muerte a cobrar revancha ganando el martillo de oro.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Ahora presentando al último equipo, aquí el "equipo águila".

_De ahí se muestran a dereck _(del fic "una nueva aventura" de DarkMat)_, stark _(de la saga de zir agron)_, skulled _(de mi fic "una familia contigo") _y stryker _(del fic "no te abandonaré" de dark-kazoo)_._

**Dereck hablando a la cámara:**

Estoy listo para la competencia y la ganaremos.

**Fin del habla**

**Stark hablando a la cámara:**

Estoy de vuelta y pondremos a los demás a morder el polvo.

**Fin del habla**

**Skulled hablando a la cámara:**

Ninguno de los otros equipos nos ganara conmigo aquí.

**Fin del habla**

**Stryker hablando a la cámara:**

Yo no quería venir, pero me rogaron hasta que acepté para callarlos, regrese de la muerte y estoy listo para ganar.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Esos fueron todos los equipos, la próxima actualizare y los 1º 2 equipos participaran para avanzar al siguiente puesto y si tiene suerte ganara el martillo de oro. Este fui yo, los veo la próxima. Phoenix-bird-blu, cambio y fuera.


	2. Capítulo 1: los pájaros enojados

**Contestando reviews (a partir de ahora responderé reviews para no pasármela enviando PMs)**

**Trisque. **Querías ver como acaba esto, pos aquí lo tienes.

**Dark-kazoo. **En efecto si me tomo trabajo buscar todos los personajes y la idea de 2 xixus es que si llegan a competir una contra otra se dirán cosas feas y dirán "yo soy mejor" y otra diría "nunca debieron crearte" y eso.

**Casitoarroyo – el chico MLP. **Ya se lo de oscar es que se me olvido.

**DarkMat. **Claro que será igual de bueno.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **la guerra de los pájaros enojados

***equipo spix M vs equipo rojo***

_Nos encontramos en medio de un terreno muy abierto en el gran cañón, un fénix aparece en una explosión y ambos equipos se encontraban a sus 2 lados._

**Yo. **Hola a todos soy Phoenix-bird-blu y esto es "DESTRUCCION CONSTRUCCION DESTRUCCION!". La competencia donde 2 equipos destruyen cosas… y con las piezas construyen poderosas máquinas para competir… y al final los perdedores son destruidos. Aquí me encuentro con el equipo spix M.

_Ahí se muestran a blu, leo, lissandro y shirondo._

**Blu hablando a la cámara:**

Estamos listos y vamos a ganar.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Y el equipo rojo.

_De ahí se muestran a josh, Giovanni, Judith y karlo._

**Josh hablando a la cámara:**

Nuestros rivales van a perder y restregaremos la victoria en sus caras.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Ambos equipos competirán para ver cuál es el mejor y el que gane ganara unas lindas medallas de bronce y tendrá el honor de destruir el vehículo del perdedor. Antes de empezar voy a decirles que esto es decente y a la vez loco, los perdedores tendrán que irse y ver el concurso en sus casas, el 1er desafío se llama "la guerra de los pájaros enojados", alguno de Uds. ha oído de un juego de i-tunes llamado angry birds?

**Blu. **Yo sí.

**Karlo. **Yo igual.

**Los demás. **Nosotros también.

**Yo. **Pues aquí haremos algo igual, el desafío es construir tanques y no hablo de tanques de oxígeno que usan los buzos ni tanques de agua que usan las compañías como COMAPA no, hablo de auténticos TANQUES DE GUERRA.

_Todos gritan de emoción._

**Yo. **Construirán tanques para luego usarlos para el MAS GRANDE JUEGO DE ANGRY BIRDS QUE SE HAYA VISTOOOOOOOOO!

_Todos gritan aún más._

**Yo. **Las piezas las conseguirán de lo que quede de ESAS CAMIONETAS DEL EJERCITO QUE DESTRUIRAN.

_Ahí se muestran 2 camionetas del ejército._

**Yo. **Acérquense a mí los capitanes de ambos equipos.

_Blu y josh se acercan a phoenix._

**Josh (enojado). **Lamentaras el haberme quitado a perla.

**Blu (en tono de desafío). **Desde que se casaron ella ya te quería dejar, ella me lo dijo en "un inquebrantable amor".

**Yo. **Oigan guarden energías para el desafío (saco una moneda), capitanes elijan.

**Blu. **Yo pido cara.

**Josh. **Yo pido pechuga (todos lo miramos con sorpresa), digo yo pido cruz, jejeje lo que se me ocurre.

_Phoenix lanza la moneda y cae cruz._

**Yo. **Muy bien el equipo rojo decidirá 1ro como destruir el vehículo contrario. Muy bien son 3 opciones. La 1ra es que un tanque de la armada rusa ubicado a unos 20m de aquí destruirá la camioneta de un disparo.

_Todos voltean y ven un tanque a 20m de donde están._

**Yo. **La 2da es que dejen caer un camión de 4t (toneladas) sobre el camión.

_Detrás de la camioneta hay una grúa que tiene colgando un camión de entregas de 4t._

**Yo. **Y la 3ra son 5 aves con problemas de ira que les gusta romper cosas y son "LOS DESTRUCTORES".

_Ahí se ven a 5 __**avestruces**__** (Struthio camelus)**__ con mazos._

**Yo. **Uds. deciden.

_El equipo rojo se agrupa formando un anillo, como los jugadores de futbol americano._

**Josh. **Que dicen el tanque parece prometedor.

**Giovanni. **Se (si en italiano), pero el camión se ve que podría ser más destructivo.

**Judith. **Concuerdo con él.

**Karlo. **Ya somos 3.

**Josh. **Pues ya hay un ganador (va conmigo), elegimos el camión.

**Yo. **Pues a la cuenta de 3 lo dejamos caer, muy bien todos.

**Todos. **3, 2, 1, DESTRUIIIIIIR.

_La grúa suelta el camión y este cae aplastando la camioneta y todos gritan de emoción al ver la destrucción._

**Yo. **Eso estuvo increíble, ahora el equipo spix deberá elegir como destruir la camioneta del equipo rojo, de las 2 restantes Uds. elijen.

_El equipo spix se agrupa formando un anillo._

**Blu. **Que opinan los destructores o el tanque?

**Lisandro. **Yo opino que el tanque estará bueno.

**Shirondo. **Yo pienso en los destructores serian mejor.

**Leo. **Sí, pero el tanque seguro no les dejara casi nada.

**Blu. **Entonces se decidió (va conmigo), elegimos el tanque.

**Yo. **Entonces preparémonos, vamos a la zona segura.

_Todos entran a una caja fuerte con una ventana de vidrio polarizado (a prueba de balas) que usan como bunker._

**Yo. **Este es el detonador, solo digan cuando y oprimiré el detonador.

**Todos. **3, 2, 1, DESTRUIIIIIR.

_Phoenix presiona el detonador y el tanque le dispara a la camioneta volándola en 1000 pedazos, todos gritan de emoción al ver la explosión._

**Yo (hablándoles a Uds.). **Esas destrucciones estuvieron espectaculares, la construcción empezara volviendo de estos comerciales.

* * *

_Comerciales…_

* * *

**Yo. **Ya todos los vehículos ya están destruidos, ahora podrán construir sus vehículos con las piezas y con los materiales adicionales que dejamos y lo harán con la ayuda de "los constructores".

_De ahí se muestran a 10 fuertes __**espátulas rosadas**__**(Platalea ajaja) **__(5 para cada equipo) con herramientas de mecánicos._

**Yo.** Muy bien ahora…

**Todos. **3, 2, 1, CONSTRUIIIR.

_Ambos equipos van volando a lo que quedo de las camionetas y se preparan. Yendo con el equipo spix._

**Blu. **Muy bien aquí hay buenas piezas, podríamos acabar rápido si trabajamos en equipo.

**Leo (tomando 2 engranes y 2 palancas). **Mira pa, podemos usar esto para mover el cañón.

**Blu. **Bien leo trae eso.

**Lisandro hablando a la cámara:**

Había buenas piezas, cada uno buscando todo tipo de cosas para nuestro tanque.

**Fin del habla**

**Shirondo (tomando el tubo de escape y el tanque de combustible). **Mira esto blu, el tubo podría ser el cañón y el tanque podría ser donde podríamos contener los proyectiles.

_Yendo con el equipo rojo._

**Judith (tomando la palanca de cambios). **Oye mira esto josh podríamos usarlo como el interruptor de disparo.

**Josh. **Eso sirve tráelo.

**Giovanni hablando a la cámara:**

Nos ponemos rápidos y listos, no queremos perder el 1er desafío que jugamos.

**Fin del habla**

**Josh (en una mesa con una cartulina). **Ya tengo planeado el diseño, será algo así como un dragón, con la cola atrás, unas alas en la parte de arriba y la cabeza enfrente (dibujaba el diseño en la cartulina). Qué tal?

**Los demás. **Suena bien.

_Con el equipo spix._

**Blu (en una mesa con una cartulina). **Oigan que tal si el diseño es algo un poco simple? Con un toque militar como los auténticos tanques?

**Los demás. **La idea suena bien.

_Minutos después suena una sirena de altavoz y ahí aparece Phoenix con un altavoz y todos prestan atención._

**Yo (hablando por el altavoz). **Atención a todos es hora del "desafío del retraso", un reto donde los 2 equipos competirán por tiempo extra, el equipo que gane retrasara al contrario en un castigo!

_Mins. después ambos equipos andan con curitas en diferentes partes del cuerpo._

**Yo. **El 1er desafío del retraso de la historia se llama "se hombre aguántate". El desafío constara en que un miembro le quitara a un contrario un curita 1 por 1 y el 1ro en llorar de dolor pierde. Serán blu y josh, leo y Giovanni, Lisandro y Judith y shirondo y karlo, ahora 3, 2, 1, DESAFIO DE RETRASOOOO.

_Los equipos comenzaban a quitarse los curitas con todas sus fuerzas._

**Blu (le quitaron un curita). **Auuu!

**Josh (disfrutando el dolor de blu). **Que pasa no eres hombre (blu le quita un curita)? órale!

**Leo (le quitaron un curita). **AAyy, se hombre se hombre.

**Giovanni (le quitaron un curita). **EIFFEL 65 (Eiffel 65 es un grupo italiano que Giovanni admira).

**Lisandro (le quitaron un curita). **SE HOMBRE SE HOMBRE.

**Judith (presumiendo). **Hasta incluso yo soy más hombre que tu (Lisandro le arranca un curita con todas sus fuerzas y judith se muerde el ala intentando no gritar).

**Shirondo. **Hazlo con cariño (le quitan el curita), AAOOOUUU.

**Karlo (le quitaron un curita). **Ayayayayayayyyy!

**Judith hablando a la cámara:**

Esto se puso reñido, cada curita dolía más, pero por mi equipo lo que sea

**Fin del habla**

_El duelo seguía y seguía hasta que todos se acabaron sus curitas, se notaban los ardores y las plumas faltantes en esas áreas. Phoenix va con ellos._

**Yo. **Veo que ninguno grito, eso es malo nadie puede empatar.

**Blu. **Espera Phoenix, josh no se quitó todas (dijo con mirada picara).

**Josh (nervioso). **Aaaaaa qu-e te re... re-fie-res?

**Blu (aun con esa mirada). **Que aun te queda una, y yo sé dónde está (josh intento huir, pero logro capturarlo), no te iras (dicho esto lo acostó, le abrió las piernas y ahí estaba el curita), ah no que no? ahí está.

**Josh (con miedo). **Hazlo con cariño.

**Blu (sarcástico). **Si, como tú con cariño me pegaste con un tubo y me ensartaste un trozo de metal en "un inquebrantable amor".

_Blu comenzó a tirar del curita lento para oír los gritos y suplicas de josh que eran música para él._

**Josh (sufriendo). **AAAH, NO ESPERA. OYE, OYE NOOO ESPERAAA (blu se aburrió y de un fuerte tirón se la arranco), AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! **(N/A: Me gusta ver sufrir a josh, pero eso no significa que lo haga perder, él podría ganar)**

**Yo. **Y los ganadores son el equipo spix!

_Los spix comenzaron a celebrar entre ellos. Phoenix con magia les devolvió a todos sus plumas faltantes._

**Yo. **Muy bien equipo spix, Uds. ganaron el desafío del retraso, Uds. decidirán como retrasar al equipo rojo, la 1ra es que desinflen las llantas de su vehículo y las tengan que cambiar. La 2da es que esconder su vehículo en algún lugar del gran cañón. Que deciden?

**Blu. **Qué dicen? las llantas les darían 5min, pero esconder el vehículo en un lugar tan grande les llevaría más tiempo.

**Los demás. **Es obvio.

**El equipo spix. **Pedimos esconder el vehículo.

**Yo. **Está dicho, esconderé el vehículo.

_Dicho esto Phoenix con su magia de fénix esconde el vehículo._

**Yo. **El vehículo está escondido, ahora pónganse a buscarlo y cuando lo encuentren este regresara aquí y Uds. con él.

_Los chicos rojos salen volando en búsqueda de su vehículo y el equipo spix sigue construyendo._

**Blu. **Muy bien quien de aquí es nuestro mejor artista? (leo levanta el ala) bien leo ves esas tablas delgadas? (dijo mostrando las tablas y leo asiente), necesito que pintes toques militares y al terminar los colocaremos.

_Leo se punto a pintar. Con el equipo rojo, los 4 aún estaban buscando su vehículo hasta que lo encontraron a 25m del campo de batalla, se subieron a él y este por arte de magia regreso al campo de batalla y continuaron con la construcción._

**Yo (hablando por el altavoz). **ESCUCHEN TODOS SOLO TIENEN 10min PARA TERMINAR, SOLO 10min ASI QUE APRESURENSE!

**Shirondo hablando a la cámara:**

Solo 10min, teníamos que apresurarnos, pero de qué preocuparse? Ya casi acabamos, son los rojos los que deberían preocuparse.

**Fin del habla**

**Karlo hablando a la cámara:**

Debemos apresurarnos o perderemos, y no quiero perder, eso significa que ya no saldré y hace tiempo que no salgo en un fic no importa si es de otro autor.

**Fin del habla**

_Todos estaban trabajando más rapido, los spix colocaban la decoración de su tanque: pintura verde militar, 2 tablas delgadas con llantas de tanque pintadas puestas donde las llantas, la bandera de Brasil, etc… Mientras los rojos clocaban las últimas piezas y decoraban el tanque a estilo de dragón chico y escribieron al lado de este "mighty dragon _(un personaje de angry birds seasons year of the dragon)_". 10min después aparece Phoenix haciendo sonar la sirena de su altavoz._

**Yo. **Muy bien señores se acabó el tiempo, es hora de poner en marcha sus vehículos para la competencia.

_Los chicos gritaron de emoción, ahí se decidiría que equipo era mejor._

**Yo (hablándoles a Uds.). **Ya todo está listo, aquí se prueba todo, pero por ahora vamos a comerciales y de regreso iniciara la competencia.

* * *

_Comerciales…_

* * *

**Yo. **Estamos de vuelta equipos, veamos que hicieron nuestros equipos (ahí se muestra el vehículo de los rojos). Veo que los rojos hicieron un dragón que escupe fuego que bien que bien (luego se muestra el de los spix). Los spix hicieron un modelo de tanque original y eso es de felicitarse, pero ahora llego a hora de la competencia.

_Ambos equipos preparan sus vehículos para la competencia y ambos tienen una cadena enfrente que será jalada por un avestruz. En una pista de carreras en línea recta habían 10 torres de angry birds hechas de madera, vidrio y roca ordenadas en diferente orden y con 5 cerdos verdes de papel mache, algunos con cascos de mecánico, cazuelas, coronas y otros sin nada._

**Yo.** El desafío es fácil, los avestruces que tiraran de sus tanques se detendrán a una distancia de 3m de las torres y Uds. deberán derribar las torres acabando con los cerdos de papel mache, el 1er equipo que logre derribar todas las torres y acabar con todos los cerdos gana. Ahora 3, 2, 1, COMIENZEEENN.

_Los avestruces comenzaron a tirar de los tanques y se detuvieron a 3m de la 1ra torre._

**Blu.** Carguen las municiones (el equipo lleno el tanque de combustible con piedras grandes), bien preparen (dijo y el equipo prepara el cañón)… apunten (los chicos mueven los engranes con palanquillas y con eso el cañón se mueve a la derecha y 20º hacia arriba), FUEGO (grito y los chicos disparan derribando parte de la torre acabando con 3 cerdos de 5).

**Josh. **FUEGO (grito josh y el equipo dispara derribando parte de la torre acabando con todos los cerdos y avanzando a la siguiente torre).

**Lisandro hablando a la cámara:**

Ellos ya avanzaron debíamos ser rápidos si no queríamos perder.

**Fin del habla**

**Blu. **Avancen, avancen, avancen (dijo terminando con la 1ra torre y avanzando a la siguiente), preparen, apunte, FUEGO (grito y derribaron la torre acabando con todos los cerdos y avanzando a la siguiente torre).

**Shirondo hablando a la cámara:**

Blu es un buen líder, me siento raro al obedecer a mi hermano siendo el menor y yo el mayor, si seguimos así ganaremos.

**Fin del habla**

_El equipo seguía hasta llegar a la 8va torre._

**Los capitanes de equipo (blu y josh). **FUEGO (ambos equipos dispararon y derribaron las torres, los spix acabaron con 4 cerdos y los rojos derribaron también 4).

**Blu. **Vamos equipo otro disparo, FUEGO (el equipo cargo el cañón y dispararon derribando al último cerdo).

**Josh. **Vamos flojos derriben a ese cerdo ahora (grito josh porque no quería perder)! FUEGO, FUEGO, FUEGO (los chicos obedecieron y derribaron al cerdo)!

_Minutos después._

**Yo. **Esto ya está cerrado, solo una torre, 5 cerdos, esto se decidirá en muerte súbita.

**Blu hablando a la cámara:**

Muerte súbita… que mejor forma de acabar esto (dijo sarcástico).

**Fin del habla**

**Josh hablando a la cámara:**

GENIAAALL… MUERTE SUBITA, YO VINE A GANAR Y NADIE ME ARREBATARA LA VICTORIA (grito enojado)!

**Fin del habla**

_Blu y josh gritaron "fuego" al mismo tiempo y en slow motion (cámara lenta) ambos proyectiles son disparados y de solo un mini cm (centímetro) las torres se caen, pero a cada 1 le queda un cerdo, pero con el correr del viento una viga de vidrio se cae acabando con el ultimo cerdo de los spix dándoles la victoria._

**Yo. **Y los ganadores son el equipo spiiiiiix!

_Los spix celebraron su victoria y los rojos menos josh que estaba en un ataque de ira les aplaudieron. Minutos después el vehículo de los rojos estaba sobre una base circular._

**Yo. **Spix, Uds. ganaron, Uds. ganaron estas hermosas medallas de bronce (dije dándoles una medalla a cada 1), Uds. ganaron así que podrán elegir la forma de destruir el vehículo del equipo rojo. La 1ra opción es una clásica, accionaran este interruptor activando los explosivos. Y la 2da será una divertida, lanzaran esta lata de atún al vehículo de a través d esta resortera gigante y un enorme y poderosa águila (mighty eagle) bajara del cielo y destruirá el vehículo, Uds deciden.

_Los spix se ponen en posición de anillo y lo discuten._

**Blu. **Elegimos el atún.

**Yo. **El atun. Entonces déjenme ponerlo en la resortera ahora…

**Yo y los spix. **3, 2, 1, DESTRUIIIIRR!

_Phoenix dispara la lata y 5seg después una enorme águila aparece y aplasta el vehículo para luego irse, los pix y Phoenix gritan de emoción._

**Yo. **Muy bien eso fue todo en este cap, muy pronto subiré el siguiente para seguir con esta diversión, fui Phoenix-bird-blu en "destrucción construcción destrucción". Phoenix-bird-blu, cambio y fuera.


	3. Capítulo 2: batalla naval

**Contestando reviews:**

**DarkMat. **Veré si te necesito por ahora aquí está el cap.

**Krad death rebel. **Solo tú me diste tu comentario, donde estaba krad?

**Trisque. **Es que tengo una manía con las abreviaturas.

**Dark-kazoo. **Qué bueno que te gusto.

**Perlaguacamayaazul. **por ahora el equipo spix M no se verán, pero aquí está el equipo spix F.

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** batalla naval

***equipo spix F vs equipo celeste***

_Nos encontramos en medio de un terreno muy abierto en el gran cañón, phoenix aparece en una explosión y ambos equipos se encontraban a sus 2 lados._

**Yo. **Hola a todos soy Phoenix-bird-blu y esto es "DESTRUCCION CONSTRUCCION DESTRUCCION!". La competencia donde 2 equipos destruyen cosas… y con las piezas construyen poderosas máquinas para competir… y al final los perdedores son destruidos. Esto será una guerra femenina entre el equipo spix F.

_Ahí se muestran a perla, mady, sofia y angela._

**Perla hablando a la cámara:**

Ya estamos listas y nadie nos podrá detener.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Y el equipo celeste.

_Ahí se muestran a anna, esperanza, maría y Sandra._

**Anna hablando a la cámara:**

Wow, esto será madre contra hija estoy emocionada.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Muy bien las reglas las dije en el cap anterior, el desafío de este cap se llamara "batalla naval", el desafío es construir acorazados para el MAS GRANDE JUEGO DE BATALLA NAVAL QUE HAYA EXISTIDOOOO.

_Todas gritan de emoción._

**Yo. **Las piezas las conseguirán de ESOS BOTES PESQUEROS QUE DESTRUIRAN.

_Ahí se muestran 2 botes pesqueros._

**Yo. **Capitanes acérquense a mí.

_Perla y anna se acercan a Phoenix._

**Anna. **Te deseo suerte.

**Perla. **A ti igual.

**Yo. **Valla si se llevan bien, no como blu y josh en el cap anterior (saco una moneda), capitanas elijan.

**Perla. **Yo pido cruz.

**Anna. **Yo cara.

_Phoenix lanza la moneda y cae cruz._

**Yo. **Muy bien el equipo spix decidirá 1ro como destruir el vehículo contrario. La 1ra de 3 opciones es lanzar un cohete a escala lleno de explosivos.

_Ahí se muestra frente a todos un cohete a escala._

**Yo. **La 2da es destruirla con una bola demoledora.

_Detrás de este se muestra una grúa con una bola demoledora._

**Yo. **Y la 3ra son "LOS DESTRUCTORES".

_Ahí se muestran a los destructores._

**Yo. **Uds. deciden.

_El equipo spix se agrupa formando un anillo._

**Perla. **Pienso que el cohete estará bueno.

**Sofía. **La verdad lo bueno sería la bola demoledora.

**Mady. **Concuerdo con mamá el cohete destruiría casi todo el bote.

**Ángela. **Ya somos 3.

**Perla (yendo conmigo). **Elegimos el cohete.

**Yo. **Tons vamos a la zona segura.

_Los equipos y Phoenix entraron a la zona segura._

**Todos. **3, 2, 1, DESTRUIIIR.

_Un destructor acciono el cohete y cae al interior del bote haciéndolo volar, todas gritan de emoción._

**Yo. **Ahora equipo celeste elijan de los 2 restantes.

_El equipo celeste se agrupa formando un anillo._

**Anna. **Dejare que decidan Uds.

**Esperanza. **Pues me gusta lo de la demoledora.

**Maria. **Yo prefiero a los destructores.

**Sandra. **Yo igual.

**Anna. **Pues se decidió (va conmigo), elegimos a los destructores.

**Yo. **Los destructores, pues entonces…

**Todos. **3, 2, 1, DESTRUIIIR.

_Los 5 avestruces fueron al bote y de puro martillazo lo dejaron todo despedazado, por cada golpe los equipos gritaban de emoción._

**Yo (hablándoles a Uds.). **Esas destrucciones estuvieron espectaculares, la construcción empezara volviendo de estos comerciales.

* * *

_Comerciales…_

* * *

**Yo. **Ya todos los botes están destruidos, ahora podrán construir sus vehículos con las piezas y con los materiales adicionales que dejamos y lo harán con la ayuda de "los constructores".

_Ahí se muestran a los constructores._

Yo. Muy bien ahora…

Todos.3, 2, 1, CONSTRUIIIR.

_Ambos equipos van volando a lo que quedo de los pesqueros y se preparan. Yendo con el equipo spix._

**Perla. **Vamos equipo hay que buscar buenas piezas.

**Ángela (tomando 3 tubos). **Oye perla podríamos usar esto como los cañones.

**Perla. **Trae eso.

**Mady. **Mami el casco del bote está intacto descontando las abolladuras, podríamos usarla como el casco para nuestro acorazado.

**Perla. **Diles eso a los constructores.

**Sofía hablando a la cámara:**

Ya teníamos todo planeado, solo hay que construir el acorazado para la competencia.

**Fin del habla**

**Perla (en una mesa con una cartulina). **Miren ya tengo el diseño. Sera un diseño simple como los auténticos acorazados. Que opinan?

**Las demás. **Suena bien.

_Con el equipo celeste._

**Anna. **Busquen algo que parezca útil.

**María (tomando unos engranes). **Oye Anna encontré unos engranes podríamos usarlos para rotar los cañones.

**Anna. **Si trae eso y usaremos esas tablas para hacer el casco del acorazado.

**Sandra. **Yo las traeré.

**Anna (en una mesa con una cartulina). **Oigan ya tengo el diseño, de chiquita siempre quise hacer un carro rosa con unas flores para el carnaval, pero como eso será imposible mejor hacer nuestro acorazado así, por favor? (dijo poniendo ojos de perrito regañado).

**Las demás (rendidas por esos ojos). **Aww, está bien.

**Esperanza hablando a la cámara:**

Con las piezas que encontremos vamos a construir un poderoso acorazado que ganara la competencia.

**Fin del habla**

_Minutos después suena una sirena de altavoz y ahí aparece Phoenix con un altavoz y todos prestan atención._

**Yo (hablando por el altavoz). **Atención a todas es hora del "desafío del retraso"!

_Minutos después ambos equipos se encuentran cerca de 2 postes grandes con un alambre de púa atado a ambas puntas._

**Yo. **El desafío de hoy se llama "un caso de equilibrio y dolor", Uds. han ido al circo y visto a unos acróbatas caminando por la cuerda floja (todas asienten)? Pues aquí haremos eso, pero para hacerlo difícil pusimos una cuerda de alambre de púa, recorrerán la cuerda en su mejor tiempo con estas varas (dijo mostrando las varas que usan los acróbatas), si se caen deberán iniciar otra vez, al final sumare los tiempos de todas, el equipo que lo logre en el menor tiempo gana, las 1ras serán el equipo spix y luego el celeste. Ahora 3, 2, 1, DESAFIO DE RETRASOOOO.

_Las spix tomaron una vara cada una con el pico y volaron hacia la cuerda y perla inicio 1ro._

**Mady. **Mamá ten cuidado.

_Perla avanzo con la vara y con cada nodo que pisaba iba quejándose de dolor, a la mitad del camino cayo, pero por ser ave voló y regreso al inicio, luego de batallar y caer 3 veces llego al final. Siguió mady._

**Sofía. **Ten cuidado hermana de otro autor (si ven que algunos a sus amigos les dicen "hermano de otro padre", pues aquí Sofía le dice a mady "hermana de otro autor" porque Sofía es de agron y mady es de kazoo).

_Mady siguió y al 1er nudo cayó, regreso al inicio y después de eso no se cayó otra vez y llego al final. Siguió Sofía._

**Ángela. **Suerte sobrina de otro autor.

_Sofía prosiguió y se cayó 2 veces y llego al final. Siguió Ángela. Ella tuvo más suerte no se cayó ninguna vez y llego al final._

**Ángela hablando a la cámara:**

El alambre dolía, pero hay que aguantarse para no perder.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Muy bien el equipo spix logro su tiempo el cual conté. Perla logro 3:21min, mady logro 1:47min, Sofía logro 2:20min y Ángela logro 1:30min. Sumados dan 8:58min. Ahora es turno del equipo celeste.

_Las celestes llegaron hacia la cuerda y Anna inicio 1ro._

**Esperanza. **Ten cuidado amiga.

_Anna avanzo y allegar a la 4ta parte se cayó, luego de eso no cayó otra vez y llego al final. Siguió esperanza._

**María. **Procura no tocar los nudos.

_Esperanza avanzo y no cayó ninguna vez y llego al final. Siguió María._

**Sandra. **Cuídate amiga.

_María avanzo y cayó 5 veces y llego al final. Siguió Sandra. Ella avanzo y cayó 4 veces hasta llegar al final._

**María hablando a la cámara:**

El problema es que a una chica no deberían ponerle un desafío como este, duele el alambre de púa.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Muy bien el equipo celeste logro su tiempo el cual conté. Anna logro 1:35mins, esperanza logro 1:52min, María logro 6:02min y Sandra logro 3:56min. Sumados dan 13:45min. Las ganadoras son el equipo spix!

_Las chicas spix se pusieron a celebrar entre ellas._

**Yo. **Muy bien equipo spix, Uds. ganaron el desafío del retraso, Uds. decidirán como retrasar al equipo celeste, la 1ra es que las hagan volver a cruzar la cuerda floja con las mismas reglas. La 2da es enterrar su vehículo en grava y tengan que desenterrarlo. Que deciden?

**Perla. **Yo pienso que la grava les tomaría unos 10min, pero rehacer lo de la cuerda de seguro les tomaría lo mismo. Que opinan?

**Las demás. **Que la 2da opción es mejor.

**El equipo spix. **Pedimos rehacer la cuerda floja.

**Yo. **Esta dicho, celestes ya las oyeron a la cuerda.

_Las celestes a puras quejas tomaron las varas y regresaron y el equipo spix sigue construyendo._

**Perla. **Vamos equipo, mady he visto tu arte y por eso quiero que pintes la decoración al casco mientras nosotras y los constructores terminamos de construir.

_Mady se puso a pintar el casco mientras las demás construían. Luego de 14min las celestes terminaron de rehacer lo de la cuerda floja y volvieron a la construcción._

**Yo (hablando por el altavoz). **ESCUCHEN TODAS SOLO TIENEN 10min PARA TERMINAR, SOLO 10min ASI QUE APRESURENSE!

**Mady hablando a la cámara:**

Ya casi acabamos así que el tiempo no será nuestro rival.

**Fin del habla**

**Sandra hablando a la cámara:**

Debemos apresurarnos, perder no está en mi futuro.

**Fin del habla**

_Todos estaban trabajando más rápido, las spix colocaban el casco del acorazado el cual estaba decorado con pintura gris, la bandera de Brasil y como todos los acorazados tienen el nombre atrás al suyo le pusieron "USS. Missouri" _(ese es el nombre de un acorazado de la 2da guerra mundial de la armada de EUA)_. Mientras las celestes clocaban las últimas piezas y decoraban el acorazado con pintura rosa y pintaban flores de diferentes colores y atrás le pusieron el nombre "USS. Carnival garden". 10min después aparece Phoenix haciendo sonar la sirena de su altavoz._

**Yo. **Muy bien señoras se acabó el tiempo, es hora de poner en marcha sus vehículos para la competencia.

_Las chicas gritaron de emoción, ahí se decidiría que equipo era mejor._

**Yo (hablándoles a Uds.). **Ya todo está listo, aquí se prueba todo, pero por ahora vamos a comerciales y de regreso iniciara la competencia.

* * *

_Comerciales…_

* * *

**Yo. **Estamos de vuelta equipos, veamos que hicieron nuestros equipos (ahí se muestra el vehículo de las celestes). Veo que las celestes hicieron un lindo jardín rosa con flores y 3 cañones que bonito detalle (luego se muestra el de las spix). Las spix hicieron una réplica no exacta del USS. Missouri con 3 cañones también y eso es simbólico para los estadounidenses, pero ahora llego a hora de la competencia.

_Ambos equipos con ayuda de los constructores llevaron sus acorazados a 2 estanques y los ataron a la orilla para no moverse, ambos estanques estaban juntos, pero un muro evitaba que se vieran ambos estanques. Los estanques estaban divididos en 2 mitades, una mitad habían cuadros hechos con cuerdas con boyas y en las orillas horizontales tenían números del 1-10 y las orillas verticales tenían letras de la A-J y la otra mitad sin nada, ahí estaban los acorazados y eso formaba un enorme tablero de batalla naval._

**Yo. **Muy bien aquí hay 5 botes y deben colocarlos en los cuadros y el que logre derribarlos todos gana las medallas y destruye el vehículo del contrario. Y para hacer un real juego de batalla naval pusimos un muro para no ver el estanque del contrario y con estos controles de coordenadas (dije y con magia les puse 1 a cada acorazado en el área del capitán en este caso perla y Anna mientras las demás eran las artilleras) localizaran al barco enemigo.

_Las celestes colocaron sus barcos en diferentes partes al azar y las spix idearon un plan de ventaja que consistía en poner los barcos en las orillas y en paralelo a las orillas _(esa es la técnica que siempre uso en el juego y siempre gano)_._

**Yo. **Ya están todos, por ganar el desafío del retraso las spix comienzan, ahora 3, 2, 1, COMIENZEEEN.

_Las chicas spix iniciaron._

**Perla. **Disparen a G4.

_Mady movió el cañón a esas coordenadas y disparo, pero fallaron._

**Anna. **Disparen a B7.

_María movió el cañón y disparo, pero fallaron._

**Perla. **Disparen a F2.

_Ángela movió el cañón y disparo y le atinaron a 1._

**Yo. **Las spix le atinaro les faltan 4.

**Anna. **Disparen a G1.

_Esperanza movió el cañón y disparo, pero fallaron por un cuadro._

**Sandra hablando a la cámara:**

Ellas llevan una y nosotras ninguna, debemos ser más astutas.

**Fin del habla**

**Perla. **Disparen a A5.

_Sofía movió el cañón y disparo y le atinaron a otro._

**Yo. **Las spix le atinaron a otro y les faltan 3.

**Mady hablando a la cámara:**

Vamos a ganar y avanzaremos para enfrentar al equipo spix M.

**Fin del habla**

**Anna. **Disparen a I10.

_Sandra movió el cañón y disparo y le atinaron a 1._

**Yo. **Las celestes le atinaro les faltan 4.

**Perla. **Disparen a B3.

_Mady movió el cañón y disparo y le atinaron a otro._

**Yo. **Las spix le atinaron a otro y les faltan 2.

**Anna. **Disparen a H6.

_Esperanza movió el cañón y disparo, pero fallaron._

**Perla. **Disparen a D4.

_Sofía movió el cañón y disparo, pero fallaron._

**Anna. **Disparen a A8.

_María movió el cañón y disparo y le atinaron a otro y ahí lo descubrieron._

**Yo. **Las celestes le atinaron a otro y les faltan 3.

**Anna hablando a la cámara:**

Fue ahí cuando descubrimos su treta, todos sus botes están en la orilla, esa es la técnica de victoria más ingeniosa hasta que la descubren y nosotras ya la descubrimos.

**Fin del habla**

**Perla. **Disparen a G5.

_Ángela movió el cañón y disparo, pero fallaron por un cuadro._

**Anna. **Disparen a H1.

_Sandra movió el cañón y disparo y le atinaron a otro._

**Yo. **Las celestes le atinaron a otro y les faltan 2, ya van empatadas.

**Perla. **Disparen a F6.

_Mady movió el cañón y disparo y le atinaron a otro_.

**Yo. **Las spix le atinaron a otro y les falta 1 y ganaran.

**Anna. **Disparen a J7.

_Esperanza movió el cañón y disparo y le atinaron a otro._

**Yo. **Las celestes le atinaron a otro y les falta 1, esto va a muerte súbita.

**Perla. **Disparen a E9.

_Sofía movió el cañón y disparo, pero fallaron._

**Anna. **Disparen a (anna pensaba)… C10.

_María movió el cañón y disparo y le atinaron al último dándoles la victoria._

**Yo. **Y las ganadoras son el equipo celesteeeeee!

_Las celestes celebraron su victoria y las spix les aplaudieron. Minutos después el vehículo de las spix estaba sobre una base circular._

**Yo. **Celestes, Uds. ganaron estas hermosas medallas de bronce (dije dándoles una medalla a cada una), ahora podrán elegir la forma de destruir el vehículo del equipo spix. La 1ra opción es un torpedo con ruedas a control remoto. Y la 2da serán unos explosivos C-4 que explotan al impacto, ahí es cuando un halcón con una réplica de papel mache de "Little boy" (la 1ra bomba atómica en usarse en la 2da guerra) volara y la dejara caer destruyéndolo, Uds. deciden.

_Las celestes se ponen en posición de anillo y lo discuten._

**Anna. **Elegimos la bomba atómica.

**Yo. **La bomba. Entonces a la zona segura.

_Las celestes van a la caja fuerte._

**Yo y las celestes. **3, 2, 1, DESTRUIIIIRR!

_El halcón vuela y deja caer la bomba y al tocar el acorazado este explota, las celestes y Phoenix gritan de emoción._

**Yo. **Muy bien eso fue todo en este cap, muy pronto subiré el siguiente para seguir con esta diversión, fui Phoenix-bird-blu en "destrucción construcción destrucción". Phoenix-bird-blu, cambio y fuera.


	4. Capitulo 3: bowling-coptero

**Contestando reviews:**

**Trisque. **No importa si no les gusta ni a Esperanza o a las demas, anna es la capitana y lo que ella dice se hace.

**Dark-kazoo. **Y que lo digas.

**DarkMat. **La idea es poner humor.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: **bowling-coptero

***equipo militar vs equipo escarlata***

**(N/A: Colaboracion de dark-kazoo)**

_Nos encontramos en medio de un terreno muy abierto en el gran cañón, phoenix aparece en una explosión y ambos equipos se encontraban a sus 2 lados._

**Yo. **Hola a todos soy Phoenix-bird-blu y esto es "DESTRUCCION CONSTRUCCION DESTRUCCION!". La competencia donde 2 equipos destruyen cosas… y con las piezas construyen poderosas máquinas para competir… y al final los perdedores son destruidos. Ahora sera una guerra masculina a disputarse entre el equipo militar.

_De ahi se muestran a vince, phill, barckley y eddie._

**Vince hablando a la camara:**

Mi peloton esta listo para el combate.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Y el equipo escarlata.

_De ahi se muestran a cristian, scartt, fairo y Oscar._

**Cristian hablando a la camara:**

Bisabuelo estaras orgulloso de mi victoria (dijo mostrando el collar de su bisabuelo y que le dio a blu antes de morir).

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **El desafio de hoy se llama "bowling-coptero", y el desafio sera jugar boliche.

**Vince.** Boliche? Vaya solo llevas 2 capitulos y te volviste aburrido.

**Yo. **Boliche, pero con ESOOOOOS (grite señalando una bola de bolos de 1.5m y unos bolos de 2.5m).

_Todos gritan de emocion._

**Yo. **De seguro se preguntaran, como le haran para mover una bola de ese tamaño (todos asienten)? Pues para eso construiran helicopteros con las piezas de esos CONCORDES (aviones supersonicos) QUE DESTRUIRAAAAAN.

_De ahi se muestran 2 concordes._

**Yo.** Capitanes acerquense a mi.

_Vince y cristian se acercan a phoenix._

**Vince.** Suerte.

**Cristian.** Tu igual.

**Yo (sacando una moneda). **Elijan.

**Vince. **Cara.

**Cruz. **Cruz.

_Phoenix lanza la moneda y cae cara._

**Yo. **Muy bien de las 3 maneras el equipo militar elige 1ro. La 1ra es partirlo en pedazos con 2 buldoceres.

_De ahi se muestran a 2 buldoceres con cadenas en la parte de atras y_ _mirando a lados opuestos y las cadenas estan enrolladas en el avion._

**Yo.** La 2da son los respetados "DESTRUCTORES".

_Ahi se muestr_an _a los destructores._

**Yo. **Y la 3ra es algo que me gusto mucho, es que soy tan fan de star wars asi que mande pedir algo y cuando llego me entusiasme, mejor se los muestro (con magia aparezco un birdphone y le hablo a alguien). Kirk, listo?

**Vince.** Quien es kirk?

**Yo. **Dark-kazoo, el te creo y no sabes su nombre (el nego con la cabeza)? Bueno, kirk… traelo (dije eso en tono de misterio y entusiasmo al mismo tiempo).

_Comienza a sentirse un temblor y de ahi se muestra a una maquina de 6 patas con 4 disparadores enfrente y un cañon arriba, era un "AT-TE". Todos gritan de emocion._

**Yo. **Y aunque no lo crean es el mismo que se uso en star wars, batalle para convencer a George Lucas de prestarmela, pero lo logre.

**Vince. **Es increible, y kazoo esta dentro de esa cosa?

**Yo.** Asi es amigo, y me presto este birdphone de su saga para comunicarnos (hablo por el birdphone), kirk saluda a la camara.

_El adentro del robot voltea a la camara y levanta una pata delantera saludando como perrito._

**Yo. **Uds. deciden.

_El equipo militar se agrupa formando un anillo._

**Vince.** Pongamoslo a votacion, cual deciden?

**Los demas. **El robot.

**Vince. **Obvio (va conmigo), queremos el AT-TE.

**Yo. **Lo suponia, entonces…

**Todos. **3, 2, 1, DESTRUIIIIR.

**Yo (hablando por el birdphone). **Kirk… aplastalo.

_Kirk arranco el AT-TE y paso sobre el concorde aplastandolo una y otra vez hasta dejarlo bien aplanado (bueno no tan bien aplanado), todos gritaron de emocion._

**Yo. **Ahora es su turno equipo escarlata.

_El equipo escarlata se agrupa formando un anillo._

**Cristian. **Yo elijo los buldoceres.

**Fairo. **Tambien yo.

**Scartt (hablando como pirata). **Los destructores si que lo van a destrosaaaarrrggg. **(N/A: Para los que no leyeron "una Guerra magica y flamante" les menciono que scartt es un pirata)**

**Oscar.** Pero los buldoceres lo haran pedazos.

**Cristian (yendo conmigo).** Elegimos los buldoceres.

**Yo.** Entonces…

**Todos.** 3, 2, 1, DESTRUIIIRR.

_2 destructores accionan los buldoceres y comienzan a andar al lado contrario cada 1 y luego de unos segundos logran partir el avion en 3 pedazos. Todos gritan de emocion._

**Yo (hablándoles a Uds.). **Esas destrucciones estuvieron espectaculares, la construcción empezara volviendo de estos comerciales.

* * *

_Comerciales…_

* * *

**Yo. **Ya los concordes están destruidos, ahora podrán construir sus vehículos con las piezas y con los materiales adicionales que dejamos y lo harán con la ayuda de "los constructores".

_Ahí se muestran a los constructores._

**Yo.** Muy bien ahora…

**Todos. **3, 2, 1, CONSTRUIIIR.

_Ambos equipos van volando a lo que quedo de los aviones y se preparan. Yendo con el equipo escarlata._

**Cristian. **Vamos equipo hay que buscar buenas piezas.

**Fairo (tomando 6 tablas largas). **Oye cris, mira esto, podrian ser las helices.

**Cristian. **Eso sirve traelas.

**Scartt (hablando como pirata (el se la vivira hablando como pirata) y con pedales de bicicleta). **Capitan cristian, mire esto, serian buenas para mover las helices.

**Cristian. **Trae eso (luego va a una mesa con una cartulina), miren el diseño sera algo asi, sera un helicoptero de doble helice (de rotor en tandem (como el helicoptero CH-47 Chinook)) y lo haremos de color negro y con pintura celeste fluorescente para darle un estilo de "tron el legado", y ponemos unos engranes en las helices que conectaremos a los pedales para que scartt y fairo lo eleven y pondremos una palanca conectada a ambas helices para inclinarlas hacia enfrente y atras para que se mueva y tu te encargas de eso Oscar, que opinan?

**Scartt y fairo. **Me gusta.

**Oscar.** A mi no me llama mucho la atencion.

**Cristian. **Lastima, yo soy el capitan y lo que yo digo se hace.

_Con el equipo militar._

**Vince. **Vamos equipo comenzemos a buscar (va con barckley), connor trae 4 tablas largas par alas helices.

**Barckley. **Y por que debo hacerlo?

**Vince. **Porque soy el capitan.

**Barckley. **Yo deberia ser capitan, soy un brujo.

**Vince. **Aqui no.

**Barckley. **Voy a hablar con phoenix.

**Vince. **Voy contigo (va con los otros). Volveremos en unos minutos, eddie estas a cargo hasta que regrese, tu piensa en el diseño (ambos van conmigo).

**Eddie. **De echo si tengo un diseño, ven (ambos van a una mesa con una cartulina), sera un diseño de 2 helices moviendose a direccion opuesta, pero en un mismo mastil (rotor coaxial (como el helicoptero Kamov Ka-32)), pondremos un engrane entre las 2 helices, para que cuando 1 se mueva el otro se movera en la direccion contraria, el cual yo y barckley si es que no se sale con la suya moveremos, una turbina del concorde sobrevivio, lo usaremos como motor, el cual pondremos en la parte de atras y tu lo rotaras para que vaya de adelante a atras, y ademas mi autor le va al equipo de chile, asi que lo decoraremos con los colores de la bandera y el escudo del equipo, que tal?

**Phill (hablando en acento mexicano (phill es de Veracruz, asi que habla con el acento de mexico y los que no crean que hay un acento, vean peliculas mexicanas y fijense como hablan)). **El mio le va a mexico, pero me gusta, ademas es tu desicion. Yo traere el motor y le pedire a los constructores que me ayuden con las piezas.

**Eddie. **Va (ambos se ponen a trabajar y de ahi llegan barckley y vince).

**Phill. **Y que tal les fue?

**Barckley (enojado). **Phoenix estuvo a favor de el.

**Vince. **Dijo que yo soy el capitan y me hiciera caso, y como el creo a barckley dijo que si no lo hacia lo eliminaria.

_Eddie y phill rien por el comentario. __Minutos después suena una sirena de altavoz y ahí aparece Phoenix con un altavoz y todos prestan atención._

**Yo (hablando por el altavoz).** Atención a todos es hora del "desafío del retraso"!

_Minutes despues ambos equipos se ven frente a un camino de carbones encendidos._

**Yo. **El desafio de retraso de hoy se llama "camino ardiente", ambos equipos cruzaran este camino de carbones encendidos de 4m sin volar, el equipo que tenga menos cayos por el calor gana, el que se salga del camino todo el equipo volvera al inicio, el equipo militar gano con la moneda en las destrucciones, asi que iran 1ro.

_Mientras los militares se preparan los escarlatas se alejan del lugar y todos siguiendo a scartt._

**Cristian.** Responde scartt, por que nos separamos del lugar?

**Scartt. **Ya supuse que hariamos esto, asi que vine preparado (dijo sacando de quien sabe donde 4 cubetas llenas de hielo), veran asi le hacen los acrobatas, antes de caminar sobre el carbon se enfrian los pies y asi no sienten nada. Haremos lo mismo.

**Oscar. **No seria hacer trampa?

**Scartt. **Quieres perder la oportunidad de ganar el martillo de oro?

**Oscar. **Bueno, no pero…

**Scartt (interrumpiendolo). **Ademas, esto nos dara ventaja en nuestra construccion, y nadie lo sabra, sera nuestro secreto, que opina capitan cristian.

**Cristian. **Bueno… si es por ganar, ademas el tuyo no es mucho caso, solo debes enfriarte una pata, dado que la otra es un palo con un garfio en la punta.

**Scartt. **Tambien perdi el ojo derecho y no me quejo, ahora vamos.

_Mientras los escarlatas ponian su plan en accion los militares estaban en un infierno en vida, el intenso calor, se salieron del camino 3 vece_s, _en la 4ta se tardaron mas, hasta que lo lograron._

**Barckley hablando a la camara:**

No se imaginarian lo feo que fue caminar sobre esas cosas.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **El equipo militar acabo, ahora veamos como les fue (fui a verlos, ellos se acostaron bocarriba y vi sus patas que se veian horribles, feos cayos, costras y hasta sangre), HAY QUE HORROOOOOR (no lo resisti mas y con magia les cure las heridas). Ahora es el turno del equipo escarlata (vi que no estaban), donde estan?

_Ellos aparecen volando hacia phoenix._

**Fairo. **Aqui estamos.

**Yo. **Donde estaban? No importa, es su turno.

**Fairo. **Ya veran, no me dieron el anillo de fuego por nada.

**Yo. **Fairo mira 1. Blu tenia los anillos y te pregunto si querias 1, tu tomaste el rojo y adquiriste los poderes. 2. Aqui tus poderes no funcionan, para evitar las trampas puse un campo anti magia sobre todo el cañon para que no funcionaran los poderes salvo los mios. Ahora vayan.

_Los escarlatas se pusieron en accion y por tener los pies frios no sintieron nada y sin problemas llegaron al final._

**Oscar hablando a la camara:**

Increible, el hielo si funciono.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo (sorprendido). **Increible, ni el mas macho de los machos resistiria el carbon encendido, ahora veamos el resultado (revise sus patas y estaban bien). Increible parece que tenemos al equipo ganador, un momento (dije en tono de sospecha al tocar la pata de oscar), tu pata esta tibia, y al caminar soltaron vapor, nadie suelta vapor al caminar en carbon encendido.

_Ahi llega 1 de los destructores._

**Destructor. **Oiga jefe, hara el te helado para la fiesta de esta noche?

**Yo. **Ya te lo dije no tengo hielo para hacer el te.

**Destructor (mostrando 4 cubetas). **Aqui tengo.

**Yo (sospechando). **De donde sacaste ese hielo?

**Destructor. **Lo saque de por alla (dijo señalando el lugar donde estaban los escarlatas).

**Yo (hablando con los escarlatas como eso del policia y el sospechoso). **Quiere alguien explicarme lo del hielo?

**Equipo escarlata (intentando sonar inoscentes). **Buenoooo.

**Cristian (queriendo acabar ya con esto). **Esta bien lo admito scartt trajo ese hielo para no sentir el carbon, nos enfriamos las patas con ese hielo!

**Yo. **Eso es trampa.

**Scartt, fairo y Oscar. **CRISTIAN!

**Cristian. **Lo siento, pero le prometi tanto a mi padre como a mi bisabuelo que seria honesto y asi sere, y si van a torturarme mientras duermo procuren no hacerme sufrir mucho.

**Scartt. **Que es esa mania tuya con tu bisabuelo?

**Cristian. **El fue un heroe, el collar que tengo es suyo, se lo dio un soldado y dijo que era un heroe, ademas tanto el como mi abuelo y mi padre… y yo, creemos en el exito, mi bisabuelo es mi heroe y jure ser como el.

**Yo. **Lo lamento equipo escarlata, pero tendrer que descalificarlos, lo que significa que los ganadores son el equipo militar!

_Los militares se pusieron a celebrar entre ellos._

**Yo. **Bien equipo militar, Uds. ganaron el desafío del retraso, Uds. decidirán como retrasar al equipo escarlata, la 1ra se llama "el manco", al equipo y sus constructores les ataremos un ala en la espalda y tendran que usar solo una por 10min. La 2da se llama "arte rival", van a hacer una pintura de Uds. trabajando por 10min. Que deciden?

**Vince. **Estan pensando lo mismo que yo?

**Los demas. **Si.

**Equipo militar. **Elegimos el "arte rival".

**Yo. **Entonces a pintar escarlatas (con magia apareci el material para que pintaran).

_Mientras los escarlatas pintaban los militares continuaron la construccion._

**Vince. **Vamos equipo coloquemos las helices (los guacamayos con la ayuda de los constructores colocaron una helice, luego un engrane y luego la otra helice y todo eso en el mismo mastil).

**Eddie hablando a la camara:**

Las helices estaban ya puestas, solo habia que probarlas, hicimos pruebas y esa cosa logro elevarse, solo faltaba pintarlo.

**Fin del habla**

_Los escarlatas terminaron sus 10min y mostraron sus retratos y los militares los calificaron que les gusto, luego los escarlatas regresaron al trabaj_o.

**Yo (hablando por el altavoz).** ESCUCHEN TODOS SOLO TIENEN 10min PARA TERMINAR, SOLO 10min ASI QUE APRESURENSE!

**Vince hablando a la cámara:**

Ya casi acabamos así que el tiempo no será nuestro rival.

**Fin del habla**

**Fairo hablando a la cámara:**

Debemos apresurarnos, porque la derrota no es opcion.

**Fin del habla**

_Todos estaban trabajando más rápido, los militares pintaron su helicoptero con los colores de la bandera de Chile y el escudo del equipo. Mientras los escarlatas clocaban las últimas piezas y decoraban el helicoptero con la pintura negra y las puntas de las helices y otras partes con pintura celeste fluorescente. 10min después aparece Phoenix haciendo sonar la sirena de su altavoz._

**Yo (hablando por el altavoz).** Muy bien señores se acabó el tiempo, es hora de poner en marcha sus vehículos para la competencia.

_Los chicos gritaron de emoción, ahí se decidiría que equipo era mejor._

**Yo (hablándoles a Uds.). **Ya todo está listo, aquí se prueba todo, pero por ahora vamos a comerciales y de regreso iniciara la competencia.

* * *

_Comerciales…_

* * *

**Yo. **Estamos de vuelta, veamos que hicieron nuestros equipos (ahí se muestra el vehículo de los militares). Veo que los militartes hicieron "el chileno" un helicoptero que apoya al equipo de chile, la verdad yo le voy a mexico, pero esta bien (luego se muestra el de los escarlatas). Los escarlatas hicieron "el luz-coptero" un helicoptero que parece salido de tron el legado con 2 helices, pero ahora llego a hora de la competencia.

_Ambos equipos se prepararon, sus constructores les colocaron a sus vehiculos un gancho con una soga para levantar la bola y los destructores colocaron los bolos._

**Yo. **La cosa sera facil, levantaran la bola que esta enganchada con los helicopteros y avanzaran derribando los bolos en 2 oportunidades, el equipo que logre 5 strikes o spares gana, por ganar el desafio del retraso los militares iran 1ro, ahora 3, 2, 1, COMIENZEEEEN.

_Los militares fueron 1ro, eddie y barckley giraban un bolante y este comenzo a mover la 1ra helice y el engrane puesto comenzo a mover la otra helice y el helicoptero se elevo y la bola con este._

**Vince. **Phill, enciende el motor.

_Phill obedece y el helicoptero se mueve directo a los pinos derribandolos todos de un golpe._

**Yo. **Los militares llevan un strike, les faltan 4. Les toca escarlatas.

_Scartt y fairo comenzaron a pedalear y el helicoptero comienza a elevarse_.

**Cristian. **Oscar, mueve la palanca hacia enfrente.

_Oscar hizo caso y las helices se inclinaron hacia enfrente y el helicoptero se movioe hacia los bolos derribando 5 bolos quedando los bolos 7, 4, 8, 6 y 10. _**(N/A: Antes de continuar les recomiendo ver esta foto ( upload . wikimedia wikipedia / commons / b/b2/ Bowling _ pins _ diagram . svg (todo junto)), es un diagram de los bolos, cuando diga que quedaron vean la foto)**

**Yo.** Escarlatas les queda un tiro.

_Los escarlatas dieron la vuelta y lo hicieron denuevo derribandolos todos._

**Yo. **Los escarlatas llevan un spare, les faltan 4. Les toca militares.

_Los militares se elevaron y lograron otro strike._

**Yo. **Los militares llevan 2 strikes, les faltan 3. Les toca escarlatas.

_Los escarlatas se elevaron y derribaron 6 bolos quedando los 3, 6, 9 y 10. Dieron la vuelta y lograron otro spare._

**Yo. **Los escarlatas llevan 2 spares, les faltan 3. Les toca militares.

**Cristian hablando a la camara:**

Ellos strikes y nosotros spares, ellos van facil y nosotros podriamos perder.

**Fin del habla**

_Los militares lograron otro strike._

**Yo. **Los militares llevan 3 strikes, les faltan 2. Les toca escarlatas.

_Los escarlatas les toco otro spare y lo lograron._

**Eddie hablando a la camara:**

Ellos ya estan acabados, solo 2 strikes mas y avanzaremos.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Los escarlatas llevan 3 spares, les faltan 2. Les toca militares.

_Los militares se prepararon y derribaron 8 bolos quedando los bolos 7 y 4. Dieron la vuelta y lograron el spare._

**Yo. **Los militares lograron un spare, les falta 1 y ganaran. Les toca escarlatas.

_Los escarlatas derribaron 3 bolos quedando los 8, 5, 3, 1, 9, 6 y 10. Dieron la vuelta y derribaron los demas logrando otro spare._

**Yo. **Los escarlatas llevan 4 spares, les falta 1, esto va a muerte subita. Les toca militares.

**Vince.** Ya les ganamos señores, miren la finura.

_Los militares estaban a punto de ganar cuando…_

**Eddie. **Hermano, se atascaron las helices.

**Vince. **Que, les dije que las lubricaran.

_El helicoptero estaba por estrellarse, pero phoenix atrapo el helicoptero antes de que impactara._

**Yo. **Les dare tiempo para arreglar su helicoptero, mientras tanto escarlatas es su turno.

_Los escarlatas se elevaron y lograron derribar 8, pero el problema es que los que quedan son el 7 y el 10, el spare mas dificil de la historia._

**Yo. **Oh, un spare dificil. Podran lograrlo?

**Fairo.** Meajor rendirnos a ser humillados por esta derrota.

**Scartt y Oscar. **Si.

_Cristian estaba sorprendido, su equipo se estaba rindiendo. El tambien tenia esa idea, pero entonces le vino un recuerdo de una conversacion que tuvo con su padre cuando era pequeño._

**FLASHBACK**

_El pequeño cristian se encontraba llorando en su nido y con algunas heridas, ahi llega su padre._

**Padre. **Hijo, no debiste pelearte con ese halcon, pudo haberte matado.

**Cristian (llorando). **Insulto a la familia.

**Padre. **Hijo, lo que digan debes ignorarlo, si no los ignoras seguiran molestandote. Ellos dicen eso, pero si no les haces caso dejaran de decirlo. Entendido?

**Cristian (calmandose). **Entendido (el pequeño aun estaba triste).

**Padre (intentando animarlo). **Cristian, quiero darte algo, iba a dartelo en tu cumpleaños, pero creo que lo necesitas ahora.

_Dicho eso el padre de cristian saca el collar que tiene actualmente._

**Cristian (sorprendido). **El collar del abuelo?

**Padre. **Asi es, veras, un soldado buen amigo de mi abuelo se lo dio a este diciendo que el era un heroe, mi abuelo se la dio a mi padre, mi padre me la dio a mi, y yo te la doy a ti (le pone el collar a cristian). Prometeme que no te rendiras, que buscaras el camino al exito, prometeme que creeras en el exito, y con eso algun dia seras un heroe, como lo fue mi abuelo.

**Cristian. **Lo prometo.

_Ambos se abrazan._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_Cristian regresa de su trance._

**Cristian (decidido). **No, no nos rendiremos, lo lograremos. Tengo una idea loca, tan loca que quiza funcione.

**Los demas (dudosos). **Te escuchamos.

**Cristian. **Scartt, fairo, pedaleen mas fuerte, Oscar avanza mas atras.

**Oscar. **Haciendo eso el helicoptero ira mas arriba e ira mas atras.

**Cristian. **Lo se, haganlo.

_Indecisos los chicos hicieron caso, el helicoptero se elevo mas y fue mas atras, los militares y phoenix veian todo._

**Yo. **Que estan haciendo?

**Cristian. **Algo que yo llamo, "los trucos del exito".

_El helicoptero avanzo directo a los bolos._

**Cristian. **Scartt cuando diga ahora sueltas la soga.

**Scartt. **Que?

**Cristian. **Solo hazlo. Oscar inclina la palanca un poco a la derecha (Oscar hace caso y el helicoptero se inclina), Oscar ahoraaaa… reversa (oscar obedece y el helicoptero se detiene de golpe)! SCARTT AHORAAAA.

_Scartt suelta la soga y la bola sale disparada y girando hacia la bola 10. Todos se quedan observando y cristian de dedos cruzados esperando que resultara, en slow motion se ve la bola golpeando el bolo y este se mueve a la izquierda golpeando el bolo 7 dando el spare 5 y dandoles la victoria._

**Yo. **Y los ganadores son el equipo escarlataaaa!

_Los escarlatas celebraron su victoria y los militares les aplaudieron. Minutos después el vehículo de los militares estaba sobre una base circular._

**Yo. **Escarlatas, Uds. ganaron estas hermosas medallas de bronce (dije dándoles una medalla a cada 1), bueno, generalmente los pongo a elegir la forma de destruir el vehiculo contrario, pero lo destruire por mi cuenta y creanme, les gustara lo que veran. Mientras entren a la zona segura.

_Los escarlatas hacen caso._

**Cristian hablando a la camara:**

La verdad no se que ocurre, pero hace un poco sentimos unos temblores.

**Fin del habla**

_Ahi aparece el AT-TE que se uso anteriormente, los escarlatas gritan de emocion, phoenix ve a los chicos y les hace señas diciendo "vamos a dispararle al helicoptero"._

**Yo (hablando por el birdphone).** Kirk, tu accionaras el cañon y yo disparare entendido?

**Dark-kazoo (por el birdphone puesto en altavoz para que escucharan Uds.). **Entendido y anotado.

_Kirk acciona el cañon y lo rota hacia el helicoptero._

**Ambos. **3, 2, 1, DESTRUIIIIRR!

_El acciona el cañon y yo disparo destruyendo el helicoptero. Los chicos gritan de emocion._

**Yo.** Bien eso fue todo en este cap, muy pronto subiré el siguiente para seguir con esta diversión, fui Phoenix-bird-blu en "destrucción construcción destrucción". Phoenix-bird-blu, cambio y fuera.

**Dark-kazoo (desde el altavoz del birdphone). **Con mi colaboracion, se despide dark-kazoo desde el mundo de los muertos.


	5. Capítulo 4: rally monstruoso

**Contestando reviews:**

**Dark-kazoo. ¿**Solo dirás eso? ¿No dirás nada del helicóptero con los toques chilenos? ¿O que aparecieras?

**TheBluFics ESP. **Usaré tus recomendaciones en el próximo cap.

**Trisque. **Tratare de poner mas de trabajo en equipo, pero lo de los diccionarios es que estoy en una laptop en EUA y el touchpad es difícil de manejar y cuando tecleo aveces toco el touchpad y hago errores.

**DarkMat. **Ta weno, to cambiaré a cristian.

**ThunderB****lu. **No te pongas así, en programas como este siempre hay suspenso, pero de que te quejas? Igual ganaron los escarlatas, además al inicio dije que no se quejaran que no siempre se gana.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **rally monstruoso

***equipo amarillo vs equipo verde***

**(N/A: Co****laboración de trisque)**

_Nos encontramos en medio de un terreno muy abierto en el gran canon, los 2 equipos estaban ahí, pero Phoenix no estaba._

**Erick. ¿**Dónde está?

**Cider (del fic "Todos los héroes tienen su lado oscuro parte 1" de Thunderblu). **No se, pero si no viene empezaremos sin él.

_De repente Phoenix aparece caminando hacia ellos, pero se notaba deprimido._

**Yo (deprimido). **Hola a todos soy Phoenix-bird-blu y esto es "destrucción construcción destrucción" la competencia donde 2 equipos destruyen cosas y con las piezas construyen ponderosas maquinas para competir y al final los perdedores son destruidos. Aquí nos encontramos con el equipo amarillo.

_De ahí se muestran a Whistle, Erick, Daniela y Belén _(del fic "juntos!" de dark-kazoo)_._

**Whistle hablando a la ****cámara:**

Estamos listos y nadie nos vencerá.

**Fin del habla**

**Belén hablando a la cámara:**

Yo no me presenté, Harry no pudo presentarse y yo lo reemplazo, Blu pagará por no elegirme, va a caer.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo (aún deprimido). **Y el equipo verde.

_De ahí se mues__tran a Trevor, Chris, Cider y Antonio._

**Trevor hablando a la cámara:**

Hoy nadie nos vencerá.

**Fin del habla**

**Cider hablando a la cámara:**

Yo tampoco me presenté, Mary decidió no venir porque se creyó no apta para esto y yo la reemplazo, vine a participar y a ganar.

**Fin del habla**

**Daniela. ¿**Phoenix qué te pasa?... Te veo decaido...

**Yo (aún). **Nada, mi novia me creía un inmaduro por conducir un fic así y me cortó y me reemplazó por otro que según ella si es maduro y si la puede mantener.

**Cider. **Oh, lo lamento.

**Yo ****(a****ú****n (miren en todos mis diálogos estaré deprimido)). **Me destrozó el corazón, jamás en la vida volveré a ser feliz, no tengo ganas de hacer nada.

**Belén. ¿**Pero y el fic?

**Yo. **Ya lo dije nada (grité y me metí en un trailer (casa rodante) y cerré con llave)!

**C****hris (golpeando la puerta del trailer). **PHOENIX, SI VAS A HACERTE EL MISERABLE ALMENOS CONDUCE EL FIC!

**Yo (susurrando). **Ach admítelo Phoenix no te dejarán en paz a menos que conduzcas el fic (se me ocurrio una idea)… o que el fic se conduzca sin que sea necesario que lo haga yo (aparecí un birdphone de dark-kazoo que decidió obsequiarme para hablar con todos Uds. y marqué). Por favor contesta (dije y contestaron), ¿Alex? Soy Mario necesito que me ayudes con algo. Mira esto es lo que necesito.

_Mientras tanto__ afuera estaban los equipos pensando._

**Whistle. ¿**Qué haremos? Sin Phoenix no hay fic.

**Erick. **Tienes razón amiga.

_De repente un helicoptero aparece y todos se preguntan ¿pór que? De repente la puerta lateral se abre y de ahí sale un viejo búho con una larga __barba blanca y caminando con un bastón de madera con un trisquel grabado._

**Daniela. ¿**Quién eres tú?

**Búho. **Mi nombre es Alex, pero como mejor me conocen es como trisque "el awelito", organizador de los "Premios a la Comunidad Rio de Habla hispana" junto con Dark-kazoo.

**Chris. ¿**Y qué haces aquí?

_Ahí aparece phoenix._

**Yo. **Alex conducirá el fic hasta que yo supere mi depresión, ya que él es el más apto, veterano de la comunidad, el de mayor edad en el fandom a pesar de tener 20 años, pero antes de irme asegúrense de que tome sus vitaminas para el Alzheimer, el abuelo olvida cosas, o eso ha dicho kirk.

_Los chicos rien y trisque mira a phoenix con mirada de odio._

**Trisque. **Mario no me provoques, puede que me vea viejo, pero tengo unos músculos que no te imaginas. Además...todavía tengo 19...

**Yo. **Ta weno ta weno no te azotes, te los dejo yo ya me voy. Oh antes de irme ten esto (le di una hoja de papel), ya viste los caps anteriores así que ya sabes como le hago, aquí esta lo que deben construir, el desafío del retraso y el desafío final, las opciones de destrucción y las opciones de destruir el vehículo contrario. Ahora si ya me voy.

**Trisque (revisando la hoja y luego habla). **Bueno según Phoenix el desafío de hoy se llama "Rally Monstruoso", el desafío será construir Monster-trucks para hacer UN GRAN RALLLYY DE CAMIONES MONSTRUOOOO.

_Todos gritan de emoción._

**Trisque. **Y este papel dice que las piezas las conseguirán de ESOS AUTOBUSES QUE TENDRÉIS QUE DESTRUIR.

_Ahí se muestran 2 autobuses escolares._

**Trisque. **Capitanes acercaos por favor.

_Whistle y trevor se acercan a Trisque._

**Whistle. **Que te vaya bien.

**Trevor. **A ti igual.

**Trisque (sacando una moneda). **Capitanes elegid.

**Whistle. **Cara.

**Trevor. **Cruz.

_Trisque lanza la moneda y cae cara._

**Trisque. **Parece que el equipo Amarillo será el primero en elegir como será destruido su vehículo. De las 3 opciones la primera es dejarla caer del barranco.

_Arriba de un barranco se ve una grúa que engancha el autobús._

**Trisque. **La segunda, voy a hacer volar el autobús con un bazooka.

_U__n constructor aparece y le da a trisque un bazooka._

**Trisque. **Y la tercera son "LOS DESTRUCTORES".

_Ahí se muestran a los destructores._

**Trisque. **Vosotros decidís chicos.

_El equipo amarillo se agrupa formando un anillo._

**Whistle. **dejare que Uds. decidan, para que vean que soy buena.

**Erick. **Si eres muy buena (las 3 chicas lo miran sorprendidas y whistle se ruboriza), digo la idea, la idea es buena (dijo para escaparse de eso), yo elijo el barranco.

**Belén. **Pienso lo mismo.

**Daniela. **Yo igual.

**Whistle (yendo con Tr****isque). **Elegimos el barranco.

**Trisque. **Entonces…

**Todos. **3, 2, 1, DESTRUIIIIR.

_La grúa levanta el autobús__y luego lo deja caer rebolcándose por el barranco, todos gritan de emoción._

**Trisque. **Es vuestro turno equipo verde.

_El equipo verde se agrupa formando __un anillo._

**Trevor. ¿**Que opinán la bazuca o los destructores?.

**Los demas. **Los destructores.

**Trevor (yendo con Trisque). **Elegimos a los destructores.

**Trisque. **Uff... menos mal...no soy precisamente un experto en bazookas... Entonces…

**Todos. **3, 2, 1, DESTRUIIIIRR.

_Los avestruces aparecieron y comenzaron a hacer sus destrozos al autobus hasta dejarlo con abolladuras, golpes, vidrios rotos, etc… todos gritaron de emoción._

**Trisque (hablando con nosotros dado que yo estaba viendo el cap en la tele de mi tr****ailer). **Las destrucciones han estado genial. Continuaremos con las construcciones tras esta pausa publicitaria.

* * *

_Comerciales…_

* * *

**Trisque. **Ya que los autobuses estan destruidos, ahora podréis construir sus vehículos con las piezas y los materiales adicionales que dejamos y lo haréis con la ayuda de "los constructores".

_Ahí se muestran a los constructores__._

_**Trisque. **_Muy bien ahora…

**Todos. **3, 2, 1, CONSTRUIIIR.

_Ambos equipos van volando a lo que quedo de los autobuses y se preparan. Yendo con el equipo amarillo._

**Whistle. **De lo que haya aquí busquen algo que valga la pena.

**Erick. **Whistle los destructores olvidaron los neumáticos, usémoslos.

**Whistle****. **dile eso a los constructores.

**Belen (con el volante). **Oye usemos el volante como volante.

**Whistle (sarcastica). **Nombre (va a una mesa con una cartulina). Equipo vengan que ya tengo el diseño, si recuerdan que en "mágicamente enamorado" tengo el poder del trueno?

**Los demás. **Si.

**Whistle. **pues le pondremos toques de eso, le pintaremos relampagos en la parte de enfrente, los neumáticos y las partes de ambos lados y lo llamaremos "el diós del trueno". ¿Qué tal?

**Daniela y belén. **Me gusta.

**Erick (con el tono de enamorado). **A mí me gustan tus ideas.

**Whistle (ruborizada). **Pues, gracias.

**Erick hablando a la cámara:**

Siéndoles sincero, creo que ella es linda y me gusta, pero no se lo digan.

**Fin del habla**

**Whistle hablando a la cámara:**

Ese chico Erick es muy guapo, creo que estoy enamorada, pero no digan nada.

**Fin del habla**

_Con el equipo verde._

**Trevor. **Vamos equipo a trabajar.

**Chris (con un engrane grande). **Hey Trevor usemos esto como volante.

**Trevor. **Eso sirve, Cider tu y Antonio traigan lo que quedo bueno del casco del autobús (el metal que pintan de amarillo), eso sera el casco de nuestro camión.

**Cider y Antonio. **Ya dijiste (ambos regresaron con unos constructores con lo pedido).

**Trevor (en una mesa con una cartulina). **Miren el diseño es algo loco, le pondremos dientes y ojos que brillen para dar un efecto de fuego y le pondremos "el caníbal" qué les parece?

**Los demás. **COOOLL.

**Chris hablando a la cámara:**

Las piezas están disponibles, el equipo unido, nada nos parará.

**Fin del habla**

_Minutos después suena una sirena de altavoz y ahí aparece Trisque con el altavoz de Phoenix y todos prestan atención._

**Trisque (hablando por ****el altavoz). ¡**Atención a todos es hora del "desafío del retraso"!

_Frente a ambos equipos había una botella de 2 litros llena de agua cada 1._

**Trisque (viendo el papel que le dí). **Según el papel el desafío de retraso de hoy se llama "3.1416 al cuadrado (entienden lo que quise decir con eso?)", Phoenix fue específico, deben tomarse toda esta agua y deben aguantarse las ganas de orinar, el que quede aquí que no haya ido a las letrinas a "regar las plantas" gana. Ahora…

**Erick. **Espera, espera awelito el que hoy seas el conductor no quiere decir que nos obligarás a esto.

_Trisque se acerca a Erick y le quita la punta a su bastón revelando un revólver oculto, Erick se asusta._

**Trisque (en tono de amenaza). **Acaso creían que solo tenía este bastón para caminar bien? O haces lo que te digo o…

**Whistle (poniendose frente a Erick y abriendo las alas como hacienda una muralla e interrumpiendo a trisque). **NOOO, MATAME A MI SI QUIERES PERO RESPETA LA VIDA DE ESTE CHICO.

**Trisque (susurrándonos a nosotros para que no escucharan lo****s demás). **Creo que entre estos 2 hay algo, me divertiré un poco (luego a punta a Whistle). Entonces te mataré a ti.

**Erick (poniendose al lado de whistle y abrazándola). **NOOO, DISPARAME A MI PERO PERDONA LA VIDA DE ESTA HERMOSA ANGEL.

**Trisque. **Entonces los mataré a ambos.

_Ambos se abrazaron con temor esperando el golpe, pero escucharon un ataque de risa._

**Trisque (no parando de reir). **JAJAJAJAJAJA, DEBISTEIS VEROS LAS CARAS JAJAJAJAJAJA (luego se relaja y se pone serio). Pero ya en serio volved al juego (luego los ve). Por cierto hacéis buena pareja (dijo en tono picarón).

_Erick y Whistle se ven aún abrazados y se separaron sonrojados y nerviosos al 400%._

**Erick. ¿**Oye trisque ese revólver es tu única defensa?

**Trisque. **No, si le quitas la parte de arriba se muestra un revólver, pero en la punta hay un sable (trisque active un mecanismo y de la punta sale un sable como navaja).

**Whistle. **wow.

**Trisque. **Si, pero preparaos. Ahora 3, 2, 1, DESAFIO DE RETRASSOOOO (gritó y apuntó al cielo y dispara de su revolver del bastón).

_Todos toman las botellas y comienzan a beber de las botellas hasta dejarlas vacías._

**Trisque. **Bien veamos quien cae primero.

**Belén hablando a la cámara:**

Esto sera fácil.

**Fin del habla**

**Cider hablando a la cámara:**

Tengo una estrategia que nos dará la victoria.

**Fin del habla**

_Pasados 2min los chicos ya tenían los signos de querer orinar._

**Belén. **Debo ir al baño (dijo y entro a la letrina).

**Trisque. **Solo quedan 3 amarillos y 4 verdes.

**Trevor. **Yo también debo ir (dijo y entro a la letrina).

**Trisque. **Quedan 3 en ambos equipos.

_Chris y Antonio ya no aguantaron y fueron a las letrinas._

**Trisque. **Vaya estos verdes no aguantan y eso que Chris es fuerte, o eso es lo que creía. Solo queda 1 de los verdes y 3 de los amarillos.

_Daniela intentaba con todo lo que tenía, pero no aguanto más y fue a la letrina._

**Trisque. **Ahora quedan 2 amarillos y un verde y se ve que Cider si esta dando batalla a sus ganas (él miraba a Cider que parecía que no tenía ganas).

**Erick. **Tranquila Whistle, solo somos 2.

**Whistle (ya no aguantando). **No, solo eres tú (dijo y fue a la letrina).

**Trisque. **Por lo visto solo nos quedan 2, enseguida vuelvo.

_Erick estaba que su piel oculta por sus plumas cambiaba de color por aguantarse tanto, mientras que Cider ni hacía el mas mínimo gesto, luego llega trisque con un vaso y una jarra llena de agua._

**Antonio. **Para qué el agua?

**Trisque. **En la hoja phoenix dijo que hiciera esto cuando solo quedara 1 de cada equipo (dijo y fue con los que quedaban y comenzó a actuar), ay vaya tengo una sed para morirse (dijo y virtió el agua hacienda que Erick se estremeciera mientras que Cider seguía sin nada y trisque tomó el agua hacienda más tensión en erick), de echo tengo tanta sed que me tomaré toda la jarra (dicho esto tomó la jarra con las 2 alas y comenzo a tomársela de golpe y a propósito dejaba caer algo de agua de su pico mientras tomaba hacienda que Erick ya no pudiera).

**Erick (sin ya no poder). **AY YA NO AGUANTO, YA, TU GANAS CIDER TU GANAS (gritó y fue a la letrina).

**Trisque (dejando de tomar). **Y los ganadores son el equipo verde!

_Los chicos verdes se pusieron a celebrar entre ellos._

**Erick (saliendo del baño). **Aaaaahhhh... dulce sensacion de los dioses.

**Trisque (lleno de curiosidad). **En serio Cider ¿cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cuál fue tu estrategia?

**Cider. **Fue la ventaja de haber crecido en una casa con 8 hermanos y un solo baño.

**Trisque. **Que bien. Bueno verdes habéis ganado el desafío del retraso, ahora decidirán como retrasar a los amarillos de estas 2 formas. La primera se llama "rap rival", ellos tendrán 5min para inventar un rap de lo increíbles que sois. La segunda se llama "el náufrago", ellos y sus constructores serán puestos en un bote sin remos en esta enorme piscina de 30 metros, Vosotros decidís.

**Trevor. **Yo pienso que el náufrago les tomara tiempo, pero no el suficiente si reman en equipo.

**Cider. **Entonces pidamos el rap.

**Chris y Antonio. **Si.

**Trevor (yendo con trisque). **Pedimos el rap rival.

**Trisque. **Ya oyeron amarillos, a pensar.

_Los amarillos se pusieron a pensar en un buen rap para los verdes mientras ellos trabajaban. Luego de 5min ya tenían el rap y los verdes fueron con ellos para oir, __un constructor les dió ritmo._

**Whistle. **oigan verdes saben que?

**Erick. **Uds. los ganadores van a ser.

**Belén. **A nosotros fácil nos van a vencer.

**Daniela. **Nosotros no los podremos detener.

**Whistle. **nosotros vamos a perder.

**Erick. **Porque vamos a caer.

**Belén. **No podremos la victoria tener.

**Daniela. **Porque se la van a merecer.

**Equipo amarillo (ya sin ritmo). **UDS. NOS VAN A VENCER.

_Los verdes estaban callados pensando en que les pareció el rap._

**Equipo verde. **Nos gusto.

_Los amarillos regresaron a la construcción t__rabajando mas rápido para recuperar lo perdido._

**Erick (mirando a whistle mientras ella perforaba metal con el taladro). **Vaya, hasta para taladrar parece un angel (belén oyó eso).

**Belén. **Y que esperas? Ve e invítala a salir.

**Erick. **No creo, alguien como ella nunca aceptaría a alguien como yo.

**Belén. **No lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

**Erick. **Estoy clavando estos clavos no puedo irme.

**Belén. **Yo acabé mi trabajo, yo lo hago tu ve con ella.

**Erick. **Am, si sabes que estas ayudando a un amigo de blu?

**Belén. **Los odio solo a él y a su mujer, pero sus amigos no tienen la culpa, ahora conquístala tigre (Erick ya se iba pero belén lo detuvo). Espera debes verte irresistible (dicho esto comenzó a arreglarlo como madre a su hijo cuando el hijo tiene una cita).

**Erick (forcejeando para quita****rse a belén). **Ya belén, belén suéltame pareces mosca (se la quito de encima y se prepare, belén se ocupó de los clavos y Erick fue con Whistle). Hola.

**Whistle (volteando a verlo y poniendo una pequeña sonrisa). **Hola, no deberías estar trabajando (ella volvió a poner los ojos al taladro)?

**Erick. **Belén tomo mi lugar, y vine a hablarte.

**Whistle (volteando a verlo). **de acuerdo (vuelve a lo suyo).

**Erick (mirandola). **Tus ojos son lindos.

**Whistle (dejando de taladrar par aver si oyó bien lo que dijo erick). **Que?

**E****rick (super nervioso). **Que tus ojos, son… lindos.

**Whistle (ruborizada). **Pues, gracias.

**Erick. **Whistle.

**Whistle. **Si?

**Erick (nervioso). **Te gustaría…?

**Trisque (hablando por el altavoz e interrumpiendo a erick). **ESCUCHAD TODOS SOLO TENEIS 10min PARA TERMINAR, SOLO 10min ASI QUE DAOS CAÑA!

**Daniela hablando a la cámara:**

Debemos ser mas rápidos si no queremos perder.

**Fin del habla**

**Antonio hablando a la cámara:**

Ya tenemos las medallas en nuestras bolsas, y también el martillo de oro.

**Fin del habla**

_Los verdes solo l__es faltaba decorar, pusieron colmillos de madera y focos rojos como ojos y pintura roja en la boca simulando sangre. Los amarillos ya habían terminado y decoraron el camión con relámpagos pintados en las zonas que mencionó Whistle. __10min después aparece Tr__isque haciendo sonar la sirena del altavoz de phoenix._

**Trisque. **Muy bien señores se acabó el tiempo, es hora de poner en marcha sus vehículos para la competición.

_Lo__s chicos gritaron de emoción, ahí se decidiría que equipo era mejor._

**Trisque** **(hablándonos a nosotros).** Ya todo está listo, aquí se prueba todo, pero por ahora vamos a publicidad y a la vuelta se iniciará la competencia.

* * *

_Comerciales…_

* * *

**Trisque. **Estamos de vuelta, veamos que hicieron nuestros equipos (ahí se muestra el vehículo de los verdes). Veo que los verdes hicieron un monstruo que come camiones, aterrador (luego se muestra el de los amarillos). Los amarillos hicieron un camion que suelta truenos, digno del gran Thor, pero ahora llego la hora de la competencia, JUEVES JUEVES JUEVES, RAAAALLYY DE CAMIONES MONSTRUO, LOS EQUIPOS VERDE Y AMARILLO DEBERÁN SALTAR POR ESTA LARGA FILA DE COCHES, HACER 5 DONAS Y ESO DEBEN HACERLO 3 VECES Y LUEGO HACER UNA CARRERA POR ESTA PISTA DE 10m Y REPETIR EL PROCESO EN LA FILA DE COCHES DEL OTRO LADO Y PARA CONCLUIR HARÁN OTRA CARRERA HASTA LLEGAR AL LOGO DE DESTRUCCION CONSTRUCCION DESTRUCCION Y SUENE EL CLAXON, EL QUE LOGRE HACERLO ANTES QUE EL OTRO EQUIPO GANAAAAA.

_Los equipos pusieron sus camiones en el terreno, de repente aparece Phoenix._

**Yo (aún deprimido). **Hola equipos olvide hacer algo, sus monstruos necesitan motores, denme un segundo (con mi magia aparezco 2 motores pequeños y los coloco en los camiones), bueno ahora me voy (dije y me fui).

**Trisque (quitando la punta de su bastón revelando el revólver). **3, 2, 1, EEEEMPEZAAAAD (dicho esto alza el bastón y dispara).

_Ambos equipos encendieron los motores y arrancaron sus monstruos, ambos saltaron de las filas e hicieron las donas y repitieron el proceso, iban por igual y en la pista el neumático de los amarillo__s se atascó y su vehículo comenzó a disminuir su velocidad._

**Whistle. **se atascó el neumático.

_Los verdes se adelantaron._

**Erick. **Yo la arreglo (Erick fue al neumático y vio que la llave inglesa se quedó ahí y la quitó), ya está.

_El camión volvió a su velocid__ad normal e intentaron alcanzar a los verdes que iban un poco adelantados, al repetir el salto y las donas Erick tuvo una idea de como adelantarse._

**Erick. **Oigan tengo una idea, se me ocurrió luego de 5 años jugando Mario kart con mis amigos (dicho esto al llegar a la dona comienza a mover el volante de un lado al otro hacienda que las ruedas delanteras se movieran de un lado al otro hacienda que las traseras soltaran chispas), ahora miren esto (dicho esto al terminar las donas el camion fue más rápido yendo más cerca de los verdes pero igual atrasados).

**Whistle. **Erick bien hecho (abrazó a Erick y él se ruborizó).

_Terminando las donas volvieron a saltar y a hacer las donas y con cada dona derrapaban y eso aumentaba la velocidad hasta llegar a la última carrer__a en la cual los amarillos estaban adelantados, pero comenzaron a ir mas lento._

**Erick. **La batería se agota solo tenemos suficiente para llegar, pero perderemos.

_Los verdes se adelantaron._

**Chris. **Nos vemos en la meta tontos disfrutaremos destruir su vehículo!

**Erick. **Oigan perdedores regla importante del manejo, ojos en el camino (dijo señalando lo que había frente a ellos)!

_Frente a ellos estaba el logo y antes de virar chocaron con este y salieron volando. Los amarillos llegaron y su batería murió y __rápido bajaron del camion y fueron corriendo al claxon lo tomaron y lo sonaron dándoles la victoria._

**Trisque. **Y los ganadores son el equipo amarillooooooo!

_Los amarillos celebraron su victoria y los verdes les aplaudieron y Erick en un impulso del momento __abrazó a whistle y la besó en la mejilla, ella se sorprendió y tomó a Erick de los hombros con ambas alas con el ceño fruncido._

_**Erick (nervioso). **__Ah yo lo sien (no pudo terminar dado que whistle sonrió y lo beso en el pico, él se sorprendió, pero después r__odió su cintura y ella rodio su cuello y se dieron un apasionado beso que termino 1min después por falta de oxígeno)… oye, te gustaría ir a bailar conmigo esta noche._

_**Whistle. **__me encantaría._

_Minutos después el vehículo de los verdes estaba sobre una base c__ircular._

_**Trisque. **_Amarillos, ganásteis estas hermosas medallas de bronce (dijo dándoles una medalla a cada 1), ahora podreis elegir la forma de destruir el vehículo del equipo verde. La 1ra opción son explosivos C-4. Y la 2da es esta bala que me dió phoenix que tiene una capacidad atómica 7 veces menor que little boy, una vez que impacte explotara destruyendo el camion y lo que sea en un radio de 3m, vosotros decidís.

_Los amarillos se ponen en posición de anillo y lo discuten._

**Whistle. **elegimos la bala.

**Trisque. **Exelente, entonces vallan a la zona segura.

_Los amarillos obedecen y Trisque lanza la bala al cielo y en slow motion se ve a la bala aterrizando en el revólver del bastón de trisque, fuera el slow motion Trisque apunta al camión._

**Trisque (apuntand****o). **Decidlo chicos.

**Equipo amarillo. **3, 2, 1, DESTRUIIIIIIRR!

_Trisque dispara y el vehículo estalla dejando una nube de hongo. Los chicos gritan de emoción._

**Trisque. **Muy bien eso fue todo en este capítulo, muy pronto Mario subirá el siguiente para seguir con esta diversión si es que se recupera, fui Trisque en "destrucción construcción destrucción". Un saludo desde Galicia...bueno ahora no estoy allí pero ya me entendeis.

* * *

_Lo que no vieron..._

* * *

_Luego de finalizar el show Phoenix aún estaba en su trailer emborrac__hándose, de repente aparece Trisque._

**Trisque. ¿**Cómo estás?

**Yo (borracho). **Te dire algo amigo, a vanessa le di los mejores 3 años de mi vida. Le hice sus tareas, le compartía de mi almuerzo, la ayudaba a estudiar para los examines etc etc etc… y tuvo el descaro de terminar conmigo? Si, ella se lo pierde.

**Trisque. **Ya verás que algún día conocerás a alguien mejor y la olvidarás.

**Yo (aún borracho y triste). **Veo eso muy lejano.

_Suena el birdphone de trisque y este contesta._

**Trisque. ¿**Hola? Ah hola alisa. ¿En serio? Lo siento tanto. ¿Qué? No puedes es mi casa y necesito privacidad. Estoy en destrucción construcción destrucción en el trailer de Mario. Otro autor de la comunidad. No, no vengas. Ach colgó.

**Yo (poniéndome sobrio con magia). ¿**Quién es alisa y que pasa?

**Trisque. **Es la encargada de iluminación de la entrega de premios, dice que su compañera de casa la echo para darle hogar a su novio y busca donde vivir y sugirió el vivir conmigo y ahora viene para aquí.

_Luego de una hora llega una bella guacamaya rosa qu__e era alisa._

**Alisa. **Hola Trisque.

_Phoenix voltéa a verla y se quedó hipnotizado por su belleza y ella se queda igual al verlo._

**Yo (intentando hablar). **Ho-ho-hola, s-s-s-so-oy, Mario, pero puedes decirme Phoenix.

**Alisa (igual). **Hola (dice y luego algo hace click en su cabeza), espera tu eres Phoenix? El que conduce este fic? Te admiro! Pero por qué no saliste?

**Yo (con aire de tristeza). **Es que me sentí triste porque mi novia me dejó.

**Alisa. **Lo siento tanto Phoenix.

**Trisque. **Alisa, ya te dije, no puedes vivir conmigo, no tengo habitaciones extra.

**Alisa. **Por favor, si quieres pago renta. No quiero dormir en la calle.

**Yo. **Oye alisa, yo tengo una habitación extra, si te interesa.

**Alisa (super contenta). **Ay gracias (me abrazó y lo correspondí).

**Yo. **Bueno salgamos y te mostraré la casa.

_Ambos salieron, pero antes de que fueran Phoenix se acercó a Trisque que estaba sentado en el bar del trailer._

**Yo. **Quien es Vanessa?

_Dijo y se fue, y Trisque rió un poco y se sirvió algo de beber._

**Trisque. **Jajajaja, ay Phoenix algo me dice que si superarás a Vanessa.

_Afuera estaban alisa y phoenix._

**Alisa. **Oye y tu eres un guacamayo? Un loro? Un perico qué eres?

**Yo. **Soy un fénix.

**Alisa (sorprendida). **Wow, bueno vámonos. Pero antes podrías decir tu forma de despedirte?

**Yo. **Por?

**Alisa. **Es que me gusta oirlo.

**Yo (rendido ante ella). **Phoenix-bird-blu, cambio y fuera.

_Ambos se fueron._


	6. Capítulo 5: combate aereo

**Contestando reviews:**

**Dark-kazoo. **Ya te repondí en face.

**Trisque. **Gracias.

**DarkMat. **No es necesario ya la supere.

**ThunderBlu. **Whistle puede salir con Erick en mi fic y con zayn en el tuyo.

**GermanTheWriter. **Ya la olvidé.

**Recinos. **Esa era la idea, gracias por el review.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: **combate aereo

***equipo tucan vs equipo cardenal***

_Nos encontramos en medio de un terreno muy abierto en el gran cañón, los 2 equipos estaban ahí, pero Phoenix no estaba._

**Pedro. **Creen que aún este deprimido por lo de su novia?

**Eva. **No lo creo, oí que sale con alguien más.

**Hitler (con acento alemán). **Pues donde…

_Hitler no pudo terminar dado que comenzo a soplar un viento fuerte, los chicos vieron al cielo y vieron un enorme zeppelin (dirigible) aterrizando, al aterrizar se abre la puerta lateral y de esta salen phoenix con un gorro de piloto (de esos que tienen gafas de aviador que usaban los pilotos de avión de la 2da guerra), alisa (la guacamaya rosada del cap anterior) e iván (de la saga de zir agron). Phoenix se quita el gorro._

**Yo. **Hola a todos soy Phoenix-bird-blu y esto es…

**Iván, alisa y yo.** "DESTRUCCION CONSTRUCCION DESTRUCCION!".

**Yo. **La competencia donde 2 equipos destruyen cosas… y con las piezas construyen poderosas máquinas para competir… y al final los perdedores son destruidos. Quitando a los guacamayos aquí estan el equipo tucán.

_De ahí se muestran a Rafael, eva, hitler y kronc._

**Rafael hablando a la cámara:**

Ya estamos listos, mi esposa los alemanes y yo ganaremos.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Y el equipo cardenal.

_Ahí se muestran a pedro, megan, jazmín y Michael._

**Pedro hablando a la cámara:**

La Victoria sera nuestra, de los hip hoperos (no se como se les llamen a los que les gusta el hip hop asi que los llamo así).

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Antes de ir a otra cosa les quiero presentar a los nuevos miembros de la familia de destrucción construcción destrucción (voy con alisa), ella es mi novia alisa (todos la saludan, ahora voy con iván) y él es iván.** (N/A: Voy a explicarles, Vanessa me dejo hace 2 años, yo estaba triste, pero hace 2 meses conocí a alisa y la olvidé y decidí hacer el cap anterior sobre eso)**

**Rafael. **Oye, el tal iván (tal iván XD, entendieron el juego de palabras?) no es el que se pasó con perla y la embarazó para luego dejarla y fue asesinado por blu en el fic de zir agron?

**Yo. **El mismo.

**Eva (con Mirada de "te lastimaré"). **Sobre él (gritó y todos ivan a atacarlo pero los detuve).

**Yo. **Escuchen se que se merece que lo sometan, pero hay que seguir con el fic.

**Pedro. **Anda deja que lo sometamos.

**Rafael (casi rogando). **Solo un poquito.

**Yo (pensando un momento). **… bueno yo les digo cuando parar.

**Hitler. **Hora sometamoslo (dijo y todos comenzaron a darle de golpes, jalones de plumas, rasguños, mordidas y patadas).

**Yo. **Bueno ya dejenlo (se detuvieron), él esta aqui para ayudarme ya que agron ahorita esta ocupado con "filo negro" iván necesita trabajar en algo para ganar dinero (en este fic digo que los personajes ganan dinero por participar en fics) así que lo contraté como ayudante, lo verán de aquí en adelante ayudándome y no lo hará estando en un hospital.

**Megan. **Oye phoenix y el gorro de piloto y el zeppelin?

**Yo. **El zeppelin es "el Hindenburg", lo restauré, lo hice un poco más pequeño para alcanzar los controles y le cambié el símbolo a mi símbolo personal ( upload . wikimedia wikipedia / commons / 8 / 8e / Firebird _ logo . svg (todo junto)) y lo hice mío. Y el gorro es lo que usan los pilotos y eso tendra que ver el desafío de hoy llamado "combate aereo", van a contruir aeroplanos para el desafío final y las piezas las conseguirán de ESOS VELEROS QUE DESTRUIRAN.

_De ahí se muestran 2 veleros._

**Yo. **Capitanes acérquense a mí.

_Rafael y pedro se acercan a phoenix._

**Rafael. **Una apuesta?

**Pedro. **Ok, el perdedor será el sirviente del ganador por un mes (ambos se dan el ala).

**Yo. **Déjense las apuestas para después (saco una moneda), elijan.

**Pedro. **Cruz.

**Rafael. **Cara.

_Phoenix lanza la moneda y cae cara._

**Yo. **Parece que los tucanes deciden 1ro. De las 3 opciones la 1ra son explosives C-4 puestos en el velero. La 2da es que la destruya con magia y la 3ra son "LOS DESTRUCTORES".

_Ahí se muestran a los destrucotres._

**Yo. **Elijan bien.

_El equipo tucan se agrupa formando un anillo._

**Rafael. **Qué opinan, cuál de las 3?

**Eva. **La magia.

**Kronc. **Los explosivos.

**Hitler. **La magia.

**Rafael (yendo conmigo). **Pedimos la magia.

**Yo. **Ok, Uds. digan.

**Los equipos, iván y alisa. **3, 2, 1, DESTRUIIIIIIIIR.

_Phoenix crea una bola electrica y la lanza al velero destruyéndolo, todos gritan de emoción._

**Yo. **Ahora les toca cardenales.

_El equipo cardinal se agrupa formando un anillo._

**Pedro. **Yo pido a los destructores.

**Megan. **Yo prefiero los explosivos.

**Jazmín. **Los destructores serían mejor.

**Mchael. **Ya somos 3.

**Pedro (yendo conmigo). **Pedimos a los destructores.

**Yo. **Tons…

**Todos.** 3, 2, 1, DESTRUIIIIIR.

_Los 5 avestruces aparecen y comienzan a hacer sus destrozos, las velas rotas, casco rasguñado y bien golpeado etc… todos gritaron de emoción._

**Yo (hablándoles a Uds.).** Esas destrucciones estuvieron espectaculares, la construcción empezara volviendo de estos comerciales.

* * *

_Comerciales…_

* * *

_Iván estaba limpiando la cabina del zeppelin cuando en una de las talladas vió un cofre que decía "no abrir", la curiosidad lo derrotó y abrió el cofre y dentro de este había un martillo de esos que tienen 2 masos y no tiene de esas cosas para quitar un clavo hecho de oro puro._

**Iván. **Así que este es el famoso martillo de oro, el símbolo del fic, que se le será entregado al equipo campeón, esto me daría la riqueza que tanto quiero, mas las joyas y estatuillas de oro que hay aqui, jejeje (ríe maliciosamente).

_De regreso afuera._

**Yo. **Ya los veleros están destruidos, ahora podrán construir sus vehículos con las piezas y con los materiales adicionales que dejamos y lo harán con la ayuda de "los constructores".

_Ahí se muestran a los constructores._

**Yo. **Muy bien ahora.

**Todos. **3, 2, 1, CONSTRUIIIIIR.

_Ambos equipos van volando a lo que quedo de los veleros y se preparan. Yendo con el equipo tucán._

**Rafael. **Muy bien equipo a construir.

**Hitler (con lo que quedó bueno del casco). **Hey rafie usemos esto como casco del avión.

**Rafael. **Si eso sirve, pero necesitamos más, querida trae tablas (eva obedece y con unos constructores trae las tablas).

**Kronc (con 4 tablas de 50cm de largo y 5 de ancho). **Hey usemos esto como la hélice principal.

**Rafael. **Claro amigo (va a una mesa con una cartulina). Miren el diseño es este (tenía el lápiz en la cartulina buscando un diseño, pero nada)… no se me ocurre nada, Uds. tienen algo?

**Hitler (apartando a Rafael y tomando su lugar). **Wenn (si en alemán), verán en la 1ra Guerra mundial había un piloto alemán llamado Manfred von Richthofen mejor llamado como "barón rojo" y tenía un triplano (avión de ala fija equipado con 3 grupos alares 1 encima del otro) color rojo escarlata llamado "Fokker Dr.l", haremos un modelo parecido que tal?

**Los demás. **De acuerdo.

**Eva hablando a la cámara:**

Tenemos las herramientas, y el espíritu de equipo, nada nos detendrá

**Fin del habla**

_Con el equipo cardenal._

**Pedro (con sus movimientos de hip hop). **Ok, equipo hora de poner las cosas locas aqui.

**Jazmín (con las velas). **Hey pedro esto sirve?

**Pedro. **Sirve para el diseño que tengo en mente traelo.

**Michael (con 6 tablas de la misma medida de las que encontró kronc). **Hey pedro, estas tablas serían buenas helices.

**Pedro. **Eso si que sirve hermano (va a una mesa con una cartulina). El diseño sera algo simple y con simple me refiero a muy simple, sera una réplica exacta al "wright flyer" el 1er aeroplano en inventarse que fue inventado por los hermanos wright, seguro se preguntaran por qué? Pues ví en secreto el diseño de los tucanes y se ve que pesará, busqué en birdternet (internet para aves) cuál era el avión mas ligero y este apareció. Qué opinan?

**Michael y jazmín. **Me gusta.

**Pedro. **Y tu megan?

**Megan hablando a la cámara:**

La verdad no me gusta la idea, pero en algo tiene razón, un avión ligero nos dará ventaja en velocidad.

**Fin del habla**

**Megan. **Pues ya que.

_Minutos después suena una sirena de altavoz y ahí aparece Phoenix con un altavoz y todos prestan atención._

_**Yo (hablando por el altavoz). **_Atención a todos es hora del "desafío del retraso"!

_Minutes después los equipos estan en un campo de golf lejos del gran cañón y frente a ellos habían 20 aros de un radio de 15cm _(radio significa 15cm desde el centro, osea que mide 30cm de una esquina hasta la del otro lado) _10 de color rojo y 10 de color negro puestos en orden al azar._

**Yo. **El desafío de retraso de hoy se llama "césped volador", saben qué es esto (pregunte mostrando un dardo de césped (dardos grandes que se arrojan al césped) en forma de avión)?

**Jazmín. **Es un dardo de césped, en forma de avión.

**Yo. **Exacto, en el desafío de hoy van a lanzar estos a esos aros, los tucanes a los negros y los cardenales a los rojos, el que le atine a todos gana, por cierto un miembro ira de 1 por 1 y no parara de lanzar hasta que le atine a un aro, si le da seguirá el otro. 3, 2, 1, DESAFIO DE RETRASSOOOOOO.

_Los capitanes fueron 1ro, Rafael tenía buena puntería y a la 1ra le dió y siguió hitler y pedro luego de 5 intentos le dió y siguió megan, hitler luego de 3 intentos le dió y siguió eva y megan que tenía buena puntería le dio a la 1ra y siguió jazmín, eva luego de 4 intentos le dió y siguió kronc y jazmín luego de 2 intentos le dió y siguió Michael, ambos de 6 intentos le dieron y volvieron los capitanes, Rafael volvió a darle a la 1ra y pedro de 2 intentos y siguieron hitler y megan… bueno a nuestro autor no se le ocurre más, Uds. imaginen el desafió que termine con los tucanes como ganadores._

**Yo.** Y los ganadores son el equipo tucán!

_Los tucanes se pusieron a celebrar entre ellos._

**Yo. **Tucanes, Uds. ganaron el desafío del retraso, el 1er retraso se llama "el manco", les ataremos a los cardenales y sus costructores un ala tras la espalda y trabajarán con un ala. Y la 2da es enterrar su vehículo en grava y desenterrarlo. Uds. deciden.

**Rafael. **Yo pienso que el manco les costará trabajo.

**Hitler. **Pero la grava les costará más.

**Kronc. **Wenn, pero piensa como trabajarías con un ala?

**Eva. **Es cierto.

**Rafael (yendo conmigo). **Pedimos el manco.

**Yo. **Ya está dicho (con magia les ató un ala a los cardenales).

_Los equipos regresaron al trabajo mientras los cardenales batallaban estando "mancos", pasaron 5min y phoenix los desató y regresaron a trabajar._

**Yo (hablando por el altavoz). **ESCUCHEN TODOS SOLO TIENEN 10min PARA TERMINAR, SOLO 10min ASI QUE APRESURENSE!

**Kronc hablando a la cámara:**

Hay que apresurarse si queremos ganar.

**Fin del habla**

**Jazmín hablando a la cámara:**

Con el diseño no importa el retraso, tenemos este juego Ganado.

**Fin del habla**

_Los tucanes pusieron los últimos detalles, pintaron el triplano de rojo escarlata y le pusieron un dibujo de la cruz de hierro _(una condecoración alemana) _en la cola y para finalizar colocaron la hélice en la nariz del triplano. Los cardenales colocaron la tela de las velas para hacer las alas con unas cuantas tablas y lo hicieron muy parecido al avión de los hermanos wright. __10min después aparece Phoenix haciendo sonar la sirena de su altavoz._

**Yo. **Muy bien señores se acabó el tiempo, es hora de poner en marcha sus vehículos para la competencia.

_Los chicos gritaron de emoción, ahí se decidiría que equipo era mejor._

**Yo (hablándoles a Uds.). **Ya todo está listo, aquí se prueba todo, pero por ahora vamos a comerciales y de regreso iniciara la competencia.

* * *

_Comerciales…_

* * *

_De regreso en el zeppelin iván estaba encendiendo los motores y de repente alisa entra y ve todo._

**Alisa. **Iván que haces?

**Iván. **Que no es obvio? Me voy a robar el zeppelin con todas estas cosas de valor (dijo como si no le importara).

**Alisa. **Estas cosas son de phoenix.

**Iván. **Ahora son mías.

**Alisa. **No te dejaré, voy a enfrentarte.

**Iván. **Que incrédula (dicho esto se abalanza sobre ella y ve una soga a su lado y la amarra). Tal vez te lleve también, sera un viaje largo y necesitaré "almorzarme" algo (dijo con tono de lujuria).

**Alisa (asustada). **Auxilio! AUXILIO!

_Iván axionó el zeppelin y se elevó _(del verbo volar mal pensados).

_De regreso con el concurso._

**Yo. **Estamos de vuelta, veamos que hicieron nuestros equipos (ahí se muestra el vehículo de los tucanes). Veo que los tucanes hicieron un modelo casi exacto del Fokker Dr.l del barón rojo que interesante, solo me pregunto si les pasará lo mismo que al Fokker original (luego se muestra el de los cardenales). Los cardenales hicieron un modelo exacto del wright flyer, avión de los hermanos wright, me pregunto si este volará más tiempo, no como el original, pero ahora llegó la hora de la competencia. El desafío será evadír obstáculos y el que choque con 1 perderá 10 puntos y si lo evaden serán 10 ganados. Le dire a iván que coloque los obstáculos con el zeppelin.

_Comenzo a soplar un viento fuerte y vieron que era del zeppelin que se estaba elevando y se notaba a iván manejándolo._

**Yo (hablando por el altavoz). **IVAN QUE HACES?

**Iván (hablando por un altavoz que había ahí). **ME ESTOY ROBANDO EL ZEPPELIN, CON TODO LO QUE HAY AQUI VIVIRE BIEN Y NO NECESITARE DE AGRON PARA SER RECONOCIDO.

**Hitler. **Hay que hacer algo.

**Yo (despreocupado). **Bah no importa, puedo rehacer todo con magia.

**Iván (hablando por el altavoz). **ADEMAS TENGO A TU NOVIECITA CONMIGO.

**Yo (preocupado). **Que? NO.

**Eva. **No puedes transportarla con magia?

**Yo (super preocupado). **Un hechizo de transportación es peligroso en un ser vivo, la mataría.

**Iván (hablando por el altavoz y queriendo enojarme). **TAL VEZ LE HAGA LO MISMO QUE LE HICE A PERLA EN EL FIC DE AGROOOON JAJAJA!

**Yo (super enojado). **YA ME HARTE NUEVO DESAFIO, EL 1ro QUE DERRIBE ESE ZEPPELIN Y TRAIGA A ALISA SANA Y SALVA GANA EL DESAFIO.

**Michael. **Pero como? Nuestros aeroplanos no tienen motor ni algo para atacar.

_Con magia phoenix los hace indestructibles, les pone motores y cañones._

**Yo. **Hasta que acabe el desafío sus aeroplanos serán indestructible y esos cañones disparan proyectiles que explotan al impacto, allá arriba no podrán volar ni respirar bien, tomen esto (les di gorros de piloto y máscaras de oxígeno). No hay tiempo para un 3, 2, 1, comienzen. VAYAN YA YA YA.

_Los equipos encienden sus motores y despegan y preparan sus cañones._

**Hitler. **Hoy el barón rojo soy yo (dijo poniéndose su gorro de piloto y la máscara y poniendose en el puesto de piloto).

_Ambos equipos se ponen sus gorros y máscaras y se van acercando al zeppelin._

**Rafael (en el ala superior junto con kronc). **CUANDO DIGA "AHORA" EVA DISPARARA Y ROMPERA UN VIDRIO, AHI TU ENTRARAS Y RESCATARAS A ALISA MIENTRAS NOSOTROS DERRIBAMOS EL ZEPPELIN, ENTENDISTE?

**Kronc. **SI ENTENDI.

_Con los cardenales._

**Pedro. **MUY BIEN MEGAN, JAZMIN ROMPERA UN VIDRIO Y ENTRARE POR ESTE, CUANDO LO HAGA TOMARAS MI LUGAR DE PILOTO VA?

**Megan. **VA.

_Ambos se iban a preparer cuando ven la puerta del zeppelin abrirse y de esta sale iván con una bazuca apuntando a los tucanes._

**Rafael. **Tranquilos recuerden que phoenix blindó el triplano.

**Hitler. **Pero no nos blindó a nosotros.

**Rafael (con los ojos abiertos como platos). **ACCION EVASIVA.

_Iván disparó pero los tucanes evadieron a tiempo._

**Rafael. **AHORA EVA FUEGO.

_Eva dispara y el proyectil explota rompiendo el vidrio lo suficiente para que kronc entrara, al acercarse kronc salta del triplando y entra, los cardenales hacen lo mismo, jazmín dispara y pedro entra._

**Pedro (mirando a kronc con mirada de desafío). **La Victoria será nuestra.

**Kronc (con la misma mirada). **Claro que no (dijo y lo noquea de una patada, vió alrededor y vió que iván no estaba, eso no le preocupó, así que fue con alisa que estaba amarrada y amordazada), tranquila vine a salvarte (vio que ella hacía señas diciendo que mirara atrás, él hizo caso y vió que iván casi lo decapita con un hacha de bombero que había ahí), estás loco casi me matas.

**Iván. **Esa era la idea.

_Ambos comenzaron a pelear, mientras afuera los cardenales estaban buscando la forma de derribar el zeppelin._

**Megan. **Prepara (dijo y jazmín cargo el cañón), apunta (movió el cañón al globo del zeppelin), FUEGO (jazmín disparó, pero el globo no explotó)! Qué pasó?!

**Michael. **Es fibra sintética de la buena, no se reventará así de fácil.

_Con los tucanes._

**Rafael. **Hitler, phoenix dijo que este zeppelin es el mismo Hindenburg?!

**Hitler. **Wenn!

**Rafael. **Y si no me equivoco este zeppelin es de alemania no?!

**Hitler. **Wenn!

**Rafael. **Entonces sabes como fue que se destruyó, cierto (hitler asintió)?! Entonces como pasó?!

**Hitler. **Fue el 6 de mayo de 1937 cuando iba aterrizando a Nueva Jersey. A las 7:25PM, mientras el Hindenburg ya había largado los amarres y se acercaba a la torre, se observó a popa un destello de fuego de San Telmo, que son chispas extensas e inermes de electricidad estática, eso fue porque había una tormenta eléctrica y el aire estaba cargado eléctricamente (vale la pena poner atención en la clase de historia :D)!

**Rafael. **En español?

**Hitler (indignado). **Ach, SI QUEREMOS DERRIBAR EL ZEPPELIN, HAY QUE ELECTRIFICAR EL GLOBO.

**Rafael. **Como haremos eso?!

_Rafael vió el motor y se le vino una loca idea. Tomó los cables que usan para pasar corriente de un auto a otro, colocó los 2 de un lado en la batería del motor y las otras 2 en un tubo que había ahí._

**Rafael. **EVA (ella va con él), amor recuerdas que te conté que a los 3 años mi padre me obligó a tomar 5 años de clases de jabalina?!

**Eva. **Si!

**Rafael. **Si ganamos el desafío esas clases habrán valido la pena.

_Dicho esto Rafael se acerco a la orilla del ala como un lanzador lo hace y lanzo el tubo con los cables y le atinó y la electricidad se paso al globo y soltó el fuego de San Telmo. Mientras con kronc._

**Kronc. **Y que eso te enseñe a no meterte con un tuca-nazi (le dijo a iván que estaba desmayado con golpes, rasguños y chichones).

_Kronc tomó a alisa y se preparaban para saltar, pedro ya había salido del zeppelin. Con los tucanes._

**Rafael. **Hitler vamos por kronc y larguémonos de aquí antes de convertirnos en pollo azado.

_Hitler fue a la cabina y kronc quien tenía a alisa la cual tenía una máscara de oxígeno saltó con ella y lograron caer en el triplano y se largaron de ahí junto con los cardenales mientras el zeppelin se incendiaba y caía al cañón. Cuando regresaron alisa corrió a las alas de phoenix asustada y llorando por lo que pasó._

**Yo (consolando a alisa). **Gracias tucanes, Uds. ganaron el desfío.

_Los tucanes celebraron su Victoria y los cardenales les aplaudieron._

**Kronc. **Phoenix, lo pude salvar también (dijo sacando de su ala el martillo de oro).

**Yo (tomando el martillo aún con alisa en mis alas). **Gracias, esto si que sería difícil de reemplazar.

_Minutos después el vehículo de los cardenales estaba sobre una base circular._

**Yo. **Tucanes, Uds. ganaron estas hermosas medallas de bronce (dije dándoles una medulla a cada 1), ahora podrán elegir la forma de destruir el vehículo del equipo cardenal. La 1ra opción es usar este cohete a escala y la 2da es que con magia mueva las rocas de arriba del barranco y la abalancha se encargue del resto, Uds. deciden.

_Los tucanes se ponen en posición de anillo y lo discuten._

**Rafael. **Elegimos la abalancha.

**Yo. **Entonces ahora…

**Todos. **3, 2, 1, DESTRUIIIIR!

_Phoenix lanzó un hechizo y se causó una abalancha que aplastó el aeroplano. Todos gritaron de emoción._

_**Yo. **_Muy bien eso fue todo en este cap, muy pronto subiré el siguiente para seguir con esta diversión, fui Phoenix-bird-blu en "destrucción construcción destrucción". Phoenix-bird-blu, cambio y fuera.


	7. Capítulo 6: tour de DCD

**Contestando reviews:**

**GermanTheWriter. **Ya lo lei, y gracias.

**Dark-kazoo. **Solo el zeppelin? Además aquí Hitler obligatoriamente debe trabajar en equipo.

**Trisque. **Ya hablamos eso en face.

**ThunderBlu. **Gracias, tu 2do review lo hablamos en face.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: **tour de DCD

***equipo blanco vs equipo halcón***

**(N/A: Colaboración de thunderblu)**

_Nos encontramos en medio de un terreno muy abierto en el gran cañón, los 2 equipos estaban ahí junto con alisa y reem _(del fic "juntos!" de dark-kazoo)_, pero Phoenix no estaba._

**Lua. **Oye alisa sabes dónde está?

**Alisa. **Dijo que quería hacer una buena entrada.

_De repente Phoenix aparece en una moto deportiva para aves y un traje de motociclista (deportivo), hace una dona, se quita el casco y se presenta._

**Yo. **Hola a todos soy Phoenix-bird-blu y esto es…

**Reem, alisa y yo.** "DESTRUCCION CONSTRUCCION DESTRUCCION!".

**Yo. **La competencia donde 2 equipos destruyen cosas… y con las piezas construyen poderosas máquinas para competir… y al final los perdedores son destruidos. Hoy se hará una competencia entre guacamayos y halcones, entre el equipo blanco.

_Ahí se muestran a ángel, lua, zafiro y luna._

**Ángel hablando a la cámara:**

Las chicas y yo haremos papilla a esos halcones.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Y el equipo halcón.

_Ahí se muestran a austin, piero, tak y taylan._

**Austin hablando a la cámara:**

Hoy ganaremos la competencia y también el martillo de oro.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Antes de empezar presentare al nuevo miembro de la familia del fic (presento a reem), él es reem, será mi nuevo asistente.

**Tak. **Que paso con el otro?… am, Iván.

**Yo. **Murió quemado en un zeppelín (dije como si no me importara).

_Todos lo miraron asustados._

**Yo. **Ay se lo merecía, además es irónico, en el fic de agron murió quemado en la lava y aquí murió quemado en un zeppelín… bien antes de empezar les aviso que en el desafío de hoy tendremos la ayuda de otro autor (dije y oigo un sonido de motor de motocicleta), y al juzgar por ese ruido ya llego.

_De ahí aparece un halcón peregrino en otra moto deportiva y traje de motociclista, hace una dona, y se quita el casco._

**Yo. **Él es dylan, en fanfiction lo conocen como thunderblu, será su maestro en el motocross y a eso va el desafió de hoy que se llama "tour de DCD (destrucción construcción destrucción)", haremos nuestra propia versión del tour de Francia, pero aquí y en vez de bicis usaremos motos, ahí entran Uds. Construirán motocicletas para cada 1 y las piezas las conseguirán de ESOS AUTOS FAMOSOS QUE DESTRUIRAN.

_De ahí se muestran 2 autos, un DeLorean dmc-12, el que se usó en volver al futuro y un Plymouth Fury 1958, el que se usó en la película de christine._

**Yo. **Tanto Universal pictures y Columbia pictures ya no las iban a usar porque ya no habrían secuelas asi que me dejaron hacer lo que quiera con ellas, así que las destruiremos. Capitanes acérquense a mí.

_Ángel y Austin se acercan a Phoenix._

**Ángel. **Caerás.

**Austin. **El que caerá serás tú.

**Yo. **Oigan guarden energías (saco una moneda), elijan.

**Ángel. **Cara.

**Austin. **Cruz.

_Phoenix lanza la moneda y cae cruz._

**Yo. **Muy bien el equipo halcón decide 1ro. Uds. destruirán el DeLorean y ellos el Plymouth Fury, de las 3 opciones la 1ra es "la avalancha de pianos", dejaran caer 4t de pianos sobre el DeLorean.

_De ahí se muestra un enorme montacargas cargando unos pianos._

**Yo. **La 2da es una carga de TNT sobre el auto. Y la 3ra son "LOS DESTRUCTORES".

_Ahí se muestran a los destructores._

**Yo. **Ahora elijan.

_El equipo halcon se agrupa formando un anillo._

**Austin. **Uds. decidan lo pondré a voto.

**Taylan. **Me gustaría ver a los destructores.

**Tak. **Pero los pianos lo dejarían como tortilla.

**Piero. **Los pianos.

**Austin (yendo conmigo). **Pedimos los pianos.

**Yo. **Pues a nuestra señal.

**Todos. **3, 2, 1, DESTRUIIIR.

_El montacargas deja caer los pianos y estos caen sobre el DeLorean haciéndolo añicos, todos gritaron de emoción._

**Lúa hablando a la cámara:**

Cuando vi el auto así dije "oh dios miren eso, batallaremos buscando piezas en ese desastre".

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Muy bien blancos ahora elijan Uds.

_El equipo blanco se agrupa formando un anillo._

**Ángel. **Lo pondré a votación entre las 3.

**Lúa. **Prefiero a los destructores.

**Luna. **Yo quiero el TNT.

**Zafiro. **Yo también quiero el TNT.

**Ángel (yendo conmigo). **Pedimos la dinamita.

**Yo. **Tons vamos a la zona segura.

_Todos van a la zona segura._

**Yo. **Solo digan y accionare el detonador.

**Los equipos, alisa y reem. **3, 2, 1, DESTRUIIIIR.

_Phoenix acciona el detonador y explota la dinamita, pero no hace mucho daño, pero de repente explota otra carga dejándolo hecho añicos._

**Yo (sorprendido). **Una 2da carga? No recuerdo haber pedido una 2da carga? Reem te pedí solo una carga.

**Reem. **Le puse solo una, la otra no sé.

**Yo. **Pues… esas destrucciones estuvieron espectaculares, la construcción empezara volviendo de estos comerciales.

* * *

_Comerciales…_

* * *

**Yo. **Ya los autos están destruidos, ahora podrán construir sus vehículos con las piezas y con los materiales adicionales que dejamos y lo harán con la ayuda de "los constructores".

_Ahí se muestran a los constructores._

**Yo. **Muy bien ahora.

**Todos. **3, 2, 1, CONSTRUIIIIIR.

_Ambos equipos van volando a lo que quedo de los autos y se preparan. Yendo con el equipo halcón._

**Austin. **Vamos equipo a darle cada quien trabajara en su propia moto.

_Todos van a una mesa con una cartulina._

**Austin. **El diseño de mi moto será un estilo con toques en llamas con un cráneo en donde va el foco.

**Taylan. **El diseño de mi moto será un estilo militar, y le añadiré el símbolo nazi.

**Tak. **El diseño de mi moto será un estilo como el de noisy boy (vean la película "gigantes de acero" y busque a un robot purpura con grabados chinos, ese es noisy boy). Además será fácil para mí, diseño armaduras de boxeo, una moto no será un desafío.

**Piero. **El diseño de mi moto será un estilo de roquero, negro con cadenas y eso.

**Austin. **A trabajar. Cada quien tome a un constructor, yo tomare a 2.

_Con el equipo blanco._

**Ángel. **Muy bien amigas cada quien ira por su cuenta, tomare 2 constructores, y 1 para cada una.

_Todos van a una mesa con una cartulina._

**Ángel. **El diseño de mi moto será un estilo militar futurista, porque soy del futuro.

**Lua. **El diseño de mi moto será un estilo de carnaval, brillantina de diferentes colores, adornos con plumas, etc…

**Luna. **El diseño de mi moto será un estilo espacial, por mi nombre.

**Zafiro. **El diseño de mi moto será un estilo de hielo, ya que en "mágicamente enamorado" tengo el poder del hielo.

**Ángel. **Pues a trabajar.

_Minutos después suena una sirena de altavoz y ahí aparece Phoenix con un altavoz y todos prestan atención._

**Yo (hablando por el altavoz). **Atención equipos vengan vengan (los equipos van conmigo), es hora, del "desafio del retraso!"

_Minutos después._

**Yo. **Dylan les dará la explicación.

**Thunderblu. **Gracias mario, el desafío de retraso de hoy se llama "captura al conejo", aquí tengo un conejo de peluche y correré con mi moto y Uds. intentaran quitármelo corriendo en esos go-karts (señala unos go-karts), el miembro que me quite el conejo ganara su equipo.

**Yo. **Ya lo oyeron, ahora 3, 2, 1, DESAFIO DE RETRASSOOO.

_Thunderblu enciende su moto y se adelanta, los equipos suben a los go-karts, encienden los motores y van tras de él._

**Alisa. **Veamos cómo les va.

**Reem. **Veamos cómo le va a dylan con esos salvajes.

_Los equipo iban tras de thunderblu, este maniobraba como un experto mientras los demás apenas y podían estar a 2m de él, cuando se le acercaban el saltaba con su moto apartándose, batallaban, hasta que piero ve unas piedras y se le ocurrió una loca idea._

**Piero hablando a la cámara:**

Vi la piedra y de repente tuve una idea.

**Fin del habla**

**Piero (asomándose a la izquierda y tomando una piedra). **Espero que tanto jugar mario kart con mis amigos en Minnesota valga la pena.

_Piero se acerca a thunderblu con la piedra en ala y manejando con la otra, lo tenía en mira como un hombre con su rifle. Lo que no se notaba era a una figura misteriosa con una capa negra y encapuchada viendo a piero con un catalejo, saca un woki toki y habla con alguien._

**Desconocido/a (por el woki toki). **Piero piensa lanzarle una piedra, piensa rápido.

_Luna tenía un pequeño bluetooth no notable._

**Luna. **Entendido.

_Piero lanzo la piedra y luna la captura a tiempo, la ve y piensa y la lanza a las ruedas de la moto de thunderblu haciendo que este pierda el control y caiga de la moto mientras la moto colisiona con una roca grande. Mientras thunderblu está en el suelo luna toma el conejo._

**Yo. **Y los ganadores son el equipo blanco!

_Los blancos se pusieron a celebrar entre ellos. De repente thunderblu aparece con moretones y cicatrices con cara de "te matare" y va con luna y la toma bruscamente._

**Thunderblu (súper enojado). **Esa moto era una BMW del año edición limitada, eso significa que ya no fabricaran más de esas, además esa era la única en existencia y me costó $3,000.00, y repararla costara $5,000.00 y ahora TU ME LO VAS A PAGAR!

**Yo (interfiriendo). **Oigan oigan que pasa aquí?

**Thunderblu (aun enojado). **Que la bonita blanca de la saga de Kirk destruyo mi moto y ahora me va a pagar la reparación.

**Yo. **Ya no te estreses que te saldrán arrugas, cuanto puede costar repararla?

**Thunderblu (ya calmado). **Pues $5,000.00.

_Phoenix saca una chequera, la escribe y se la da a thunderblu._

**Yo. **Ahora ve a que la arreglen porque te necesito para el desafío final (dije y se fue), bueno equipo blanco Uds. ganaron el desafío del retraso, ahora podrán elegir la forma de atrasar al equipo halcón. La 1ra es la "la avalancha de burbujas", una maquina industrial de burbujas cubrirá sus motos con espuma jabonosa y deberán limpiar, la 2da, cuantos pájaros se necesitan para cambiar 100 bombillos?

**Zafiro. **25?

**Yo. **Eeeeeeeh, no 4, la 2da es que coloquen 100 bombillos en este cable (dije mostrando un cable con bases para bombillo) y asegurarse de que enciendan, decidan.

**Ángel. **Que piensan?

**Lúa. **Yo pienso que las burbujas les costaría trabajo.

**Luna. **Sí, pero los bombillos estarían más difíciles.

**Zafiro. **Piénsalo así, son 100, 25 para cada 1 les tomaría poco yo digo que las burbujas.

**Ángel (yendo conmigo). **Pedimos la avalancha de burbujas.

**Yo. **Ya los oyeron chicos.

_Los destructores aparecen con la maquina industrial y cubren las motos del equipo halcón hasta el punto de no verse ninguna._

**Yo. **A desenterrar halcones.

_Mientras los halcones quitaban las burbujas los blancos seguían trabajando, cada 1 tomaba partes necesarias, ángel y lúa toman una tapa de neumático cada 1 para las ruedas, luna pintaba su moto de azul fuerte y puntos blancos como estrellas, zafiro usaba ruedas de triciclo que le pidió a un constructor y pintaba toques de hielo. Luego de mucho trabajo los halcones regresaron al trabajo._

Yo (hablando por el altavoz).ESCUCHEN TODOS SOLO TIENEN 10min PARA TERMINAR, SOLO 10min ASI QUE APRESURENSE!

**Luna hablando a la cámara:**

Ya acabamos nuestras motos, Phoenix les puso motores, solo falta que thunderblu nos enseñe a manejarlas.

**Fin del habla**

**Taylan hablando a la cámara:**

Hay que ser rápidos así que nos pondremos más rápidos que antes.

**Fin del habla**

_Thunderblu regreso con su moto arreglada, les enseño a los blancos a cómo manejarlas, los halcones trabajaban más rápido, colocaban las últimas piezas y decoraban, pero lo que no sabían es que como ninja la misma figura encapuchada apareció y aflojaba unos tornillos de cada moto sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una vez terminada su obra thunderblu les enseño a manejarlas. __10min después aparece Phoenix haciendo sonar la sirena de su altavoz._

**Yo. **Muy bien señores se acabó el tiempo, es hora de poner en marcha sus vehículos para la competencia.

_Los chicos gritaron de emoción, ahí se decidiría que equipo era mejor._

**Yo (hablándoles a Uds.). **Ya todo está listo, aquí se prueba todo, pero por ahora vamos a comerciales y de regreso iniciara la competencia.

* * *

_Comerciales…_

* * *

**Yo. **Estamos de vuelta, veamos que hicieron nuestros equipos (ahí se muestra el vehículo de los blancos). Veo que los blancos hicieron una moto estilo futurista (ángel), una moto espacial (luna), una moto helada (zafiro) y una sacada del carnaval (lúa) que increíbles diseños (luego se muestra el de los halcones). Los halcones hicieron una moto como la de ghost rider (austin), una moto como del robot de la película gigantes de acero (tak), una moto de la Alemania nazi (taylan) y una moto estilo roquero (piero) me gustan, pero ahora llegó la hora de la competencia. Se harán 3 desafíos, el que gane 2 ganara las medallas y aun mejor, el placer de destruir los vehículos perdedores. El 1er desafío es rodar en una esfera con los motociclistas del circo (dije mostrando una esfera tipo jaula), la 2da es una carrera de motocross, al principio le pague a un experto para hacerme una pista pero renuncio así que improvise, aprovechando el terreno rocoso y terroso usaremos todo el cañón como pista, y el 3ro es una recreación de la escena de la película de los Simpson cuando bart y homero lanzaron la bomba por el hueco del domo. El 1er desafío será a disputarse solo entre los capitanes. El que logre quedarse más tiempo corriendo por la esfera gana.

_Ángel y Austin entran en la esfera._

**Yo. **3, 2, 1, COMIENZEEEEN.

_Austin y ángel arrancaron sus motores y comenzaron a correr por la esfera y lo hacían bien para ser la 1ra vez que lo hacían, y con motos rusticas. Ángel lo hacía bien, pero Austin lo hacía mejor, parecía que él iba a ganar cuando su manubrio se desprendió y cayó al suelo, por suerte ángel se detuvo antes de arroyarlo._

**Yo. **Ow, eso estuvo feo, el equipo blanco gana!

_Ellos celebraron._

**Yo. **El marcador es 1-0, es hora del 2do desafío. Este se disputara entre 2 miembros, quien se ofrece?

**Taylan, tak, luna y lúa. **Yo lo hare.

**Yo. **Tons síganme.

_Phoenix, reem, alisa y los 4 miembros llegaron lo que parecía una línea de meta._

**Yo. **La carrera es de una vuelta, son 2 miembros de cada equipo, del 1er equipo que lleguen sus 2 miembros a la meta gana, quise hacerlo divertido e hice esto, puse cubos coloridos con signos de interrogación como los de mario kart que contiene las mismas cosas del videojuego, muy bien prepárense.

_Los 4 motociclistas se colocan frente a la línea._

**Yo. **Reem haces los honores?

**Reem (con un revolver). **3, 2, 1, COMIIIENZEEEEENN (grito y disparo al cielo).

_Los 4 encienden sus motores y arranca la carrera, taylan iba en 1ro seguido de luna con lúa en 3ro y tak en 4to, luego llegan a una fila de cubos, cada quien tomo 1 y salieron un caparazón verde para taylan, un caparazón rojo para luna, un hongo para lúa y una bomba para tak, taylan lanzo su caparazón hacia luna pero fallo, luna lanzo el suyo dándole a taylan y tomando el 1er lugar, lúa dudo, pero coloco su hongo en la moto y se desintegro haciendo que la moto valla más rápido tomando el 2do lugar, tak encendió la mecha con la velocidad a la que iba el suelo y la lanzo sacando a lúa del camino tomando el 3er lugar, tan pronto lúa se levantó volvió a su moto y arranco quedando en el 4to lugar. A medio camino se ve a la figura encapuchada escondida en una roca, luna quien tenía una cascara de banana logro verla y vio que esta tenía una estrella invencible, luna moviendo los labios dijo "dásela a lúa", la figura entendió y espero hasta que vio a lúa aun en el 4to lugar, lúa la vio y la figura extendió el ala con la estrella, lúa entendió y tomo la estrella._

**Lúa. **Gracias desconocido, quien era ese (se dijo a si misma)?

_Le dio poca importancia y uso la estrella adquiriendo un brillo arcoíris y la clásica musiquita y yendo más rápido de puros zapes saco a tak y taylan del camino. Ambos equipos luego de una larga carrera iban igualados hasta que las ruedas traseras de las motos de tak y taylan se desprendieron y cayeron, pero al volcarse también volcaron a las chicas y en su caída mientras rodaban y rebotaban ambos halcones llegaron a la meta._

**Yo. **Y, ganan los halcones? Digo digo, y ganan los halcones!

_Ellos celebraron._

**Yo. **Es hora del desempate, la 3ra carrera será recrear la escena del domo.

_Con magia Phoenix hace aparecer un enorme domo de energía que cubre todo el gran cañón y cubre todo menos un hoyo en la punta._

**Yo. **El desafío es cosa de esto, como en la película deberán trepar con las motos hasta llegar a la punta y luego de eso van a lanzar estas pelotas en el hoyo de la punta (dije mostrando 2 pelotas de las de los fosos de pelotas de los juegos de niños), y eso lo harán zafiro y piero, ahora 3, 2, 1, COMIENZEEEEN.

_Zafiro y piero encienden sus motores y van directo al domo y se trepan en las paredes del cañón y se trepan en las paredes del domo y comienza su carrera, un tornillo de la moto de piero se estaba soltando, pero estaba bien sujeta para que se mueva._

**Luna (por el bluetooth). **Ayúdala.

_De lejos la figura encapuchada veía con el catalejo que piero iba ganando, saca un rifle y apunta al tornillo suelto y dispara dándole al tornillo haciendo que se suelte y se suelte la llanta delantera y cayéndose, pero por suerte por ser ave vuela y zafiro se acerca al hoyo y le atina y poco a poco se va desintegrando y zafiro iba más rápido hasta que logra llegar al cañón con todos._

**Yo. **Y los ganadores son el equipo blancoooo!

_Los blancos celebraron su victoria y los militares les aplaudieron. Minutos después los vehículos de los halcones estaban sobre una base circular._

**Yo. **Blancos, Uds. ganaron estas hermosas medallas de bronce (dije dándoles una medalla a cada 1), ahora podrán elegir la forma de destruir los vehículos del equipo halcón. La 1ra opción es usar a los destructores, y la 2da es un interruptor que activara los explosivos insertados en estos, decidan.

_Los blancos se ponen en posición de anillo y lo discuten._

**Ángel. **Pues ya vimos los explosivos, usaremos a los destructores.

**Yo. **Pues a su señal.

**Los blancos. **3, 2, 1, DESTRUIIIIIR!

_4 de los 5 avestruces aparecen y de puro martillazo los dejan hechos añicos. Todos gritaron de emoción._

**Yo. **Muy bien eso fue todo en este cap, muy pronto subiré el siguiente para seguir con esta diversión, fui Phoenix-bird-blu en "destrucción construcción destrucción". Phoenix-bird-blu, cambio y fuera.

**Thunderblu. **Con mi colaboración, hasta la vista… thunderblu.

* * *

_Lo que no vieron…_

* * *

_Ya era de noche en el gran cañón, luna se encontraba caminando y se detiene en un lugar cerca de un montón de rocas._

**Luna. **Ya puedes salir todos están en su cabaña. **(N/A: Olvide decir esto, los equipos hasta que termine la 1ra temporada o pierdan se alojan en una cabaña que mi personaje Phoenix creo)**

_De ahí sale la figura encapuchada que saboteo a los halcones._

**Luna. **Gracias por todo, ya estamos a mano… perla.

_La figura se quita la capucha revelando a perla._

**Perla. **Oye lo que hice no fue correcto.

**Luna. **Oye el trato por devolverte a blu, te dije que te devolvería a blu a cambio de un favor que me harías algún día y ese día fue hoy.

**Perla. **Si pero sabotear a los halcones? enserio?

**Luna. **Oye los favores no son grandes ni pequeños, además era obvio que ellos nos ganarían. Y tranquila, con solo ganar este ya hiciste suficiente.

**Perla. **Ya puedo vivir tranquila con blu (pregunto y luna asiente)? Entonces fue un placer hacer negocios.

_Perla y luna se dan el ala y se abrazan, luna regresa a la cabaña y perla toma un camino diferente._


	8. Capítulo 7: olimpiada de invierno

**Contestando reviews:**

**Sargeant-Gunderson. **Pues esa fue la última vez que ves a perla así que nadie será saboteado.

**Bio-Impacto. **Qué bueno que te gustó, espero que actualices pronto tu fic de perla famosa y blu yendo a Río.

**Recinos LTD. **No es necesario que les digas, que bueno que te este gustando.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: **olimpiada de invierno

**(N/A: Colaboración de DarMat y recinos LTD)**

_Nos encontramos en medio de un terreno muy abierto en el Himalaya _(donde el monte Everest)_, los 2 equipos estaban ahí con ropa abrigadora _(sudaderas, bufandas, orejeras, gorros y botas)_, de repente aparecen phoenix, reem y alisa bajando la montaña en una moto de nieve con la misma ropa que los equipos y se detienen entre ambos._

**Yo. **Hola a todos soy Phoenix-bird-blu y esto es…

**Reem, alisa y yo.** "DESTRUCCION CONSTRUCCION DESTRUCCION!".

**Yo. **La competencia donde 2 equipos destruyen cosas… y con las piezas construyen poderosas máquinas para competir… y al final los perdedores son destruidos. En vivo desde el Himalaya tenemos al equipo cacatúa.

_Ahí se muestran a nigel, grover, brenda y mester._

**Nigel hablando a la cámara:**

No importa el clima, mi equipo y yo ganaremos.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Y el equipo búho.

_Ahí se muestran a antón, speed, alex _(el personaje de "war for the future" no el autor) _y dayku_ (el personaje de "no te abandonaré" no el autor)_._

**Antón hablando a la cámara:**

Yo nací y crecí en Minnesota así que el clima no me molesta y no será una desventaja.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **De seguro se preguntarán qué hacemos en el Himalaya (todos asienten)? pues verán son 2 razones. 1. 1 de mis destructores me pidió el gran cañón para celebrar los 15 años de su hija. 2. Un ambiente nevado es perfecto para el desafío de hoy llamado "olimpiada de invierno", eso es lo que haremos una olimpiada de invierno, pero para el desafío final deberán construir maquinas quitanieves y trineos para bobsleigh (deporte de invierno que consiste que 4 jugadores bajen un tobogán de hielo en un trineo manejable) y para eso tendrán la ayuda de 2 autores, QUE SALGAN.

_Tras decir eso de la montaña bajan 2 spix en esquíes y se detienen a los 2 lados de phoenix y con la misma ropa que todos._

**Yo. **Ellos son Matías Araneda Tobar o MAT y Roberto Herrera o como les dicen en fanfiction, DarkMat y recinos LTD, cada autor representara a un equipo y este construirá el trineo mientras que los otros construyen el quitanieves. Robbie representará a las cacatúas porque le tiene una admiración a nigel y MAT representará a los búhos porque le pregunté a kirk y dijo que estaba ocupado, pero por suerte MAT no lo estaba. Bien de seguro se preguntaran donde conseguirán las piezas para trabajar? qué tal lo que quede de destruir ESAS LOCOMOTORAS ABANDONADAS.

_Ahí se muestran 2 locomotoras de vapor antiguas._

**Yo. **Capitanes acérquense a mí.

_Nigel y antón se acercan a phoenix._

**Nigel. **Suerte.

**Antón. **Gracias.

**Nigel. **La necesitarás.

**Yo (sacando una moneda). **Elijan.

**Nigel. **Cruz.

**Anton. **Cara.

_Phoenix lanza la moneda y cae cara._

**Yo. **Parece que el equipo búho decide 1ro. Son 3 opciones de destrucción, la 1ra es que mi linda novia alisa cante una nota en re mayor con un altavoz provocando una avalancha.

_Ahí se muestra a alisa con un altavoz._

**Yo. **La 2da es sobrecalentar la caldera y luego BOOOOOMM. Y la 3ra son... bueno mi equipo de avestruces no pudieron venir por la fiesta de 15 años de la joven, pero necesitaba que trabajaran hoy, pero por fortuna aquí encontré a otro EQUIPO DE "DESTRUCOTRES" QUE CONTRATE POR HOY.

_Ahí se muestran a 9 fuertes grullas del Himalaya que tenían mazos medievales _(de los que son bolas con púas) _y solo 1 con un lanzacohetes._

**Destructores (alzando las armas). **DESTRUUUUIIIIIIIRR.

**Yo. **De esas 3, cual deciden?

_El equipo búho se agrupa formando un anillo._

**Antón. **Lo pondré a votación entre Uds. 3.

**Speed. **Pues me gustaría la avalancha.

**Alex. **Si pero eso solo enterraría la locomotora yo digo que los destructores.

**Dayku. **Si, 1 de ellos tiene un lanzacohetes además ya he visto a los avestruces quiero ver a estos.

**Antón (yendo conmigo). **Pediremos a los destructores.

**Yo. **Pues a la zona segura se ha dicho (dije y todos entramos). Listos a nuestra señal.

**Todos. **3, 2, 1, DESTRUIIIIIR.

_8 de las 9 grullas aparecen y comienzan a hacer sus destrozos, chimenea arrancada, ruedas desprendidas, abolladuras, ventanas rotas, etc..._

**Yo. **Oh aquí viene la mejor parte.

_Las 8 grullas golpean la misma parte de la caldera incrustando las púas y tiran de ellas abriendo esa parte, la grulla del lanzacohetes prepara un proyectil, las otras 8 se apartan de ahí y esta dispara volando la locomotora en pedazos, todos gritan de emoción._

**Yo. **Es su turno equipo cacatúa.

**Nigel. **Pediremos sobrecalentar la caldera.

**Yo (en tono de duda). **No lo discutiste con tu equipo.

**Nigel. **No tiene ciencia, si usamos una avalancha solo enterraría la locomotora sin hacerle un rasguño.

**Yo. **Cierto, a nuestra señal.

**Todos. **3, 2, 1, DESTRUIIIIIIIIR.

_Un destructor enciende la caldera y le coloca más leños de lo recomendado y se aleja de ahí. Pasando pocos segundos el termómetro de la cabina comienza a subir más y más y ya llegando al tope la locomotora explota, todos gritan de emoción._

**Yo. **Esas destrucciones estuvieron espectaculares, la construcción empezara volviendo de estos comerciales.

* * *

_Comerciales…_

* * *

**Yo. **Ya las locomotoras están destruidas, ahora podrán construir sus vehículos con las piezas y con los materiales adicionales que dejamos y además tienen a su equipo de "constructores" que harán sus sueños realidad.

_Ahí se muestran a los constructores._

**Constructores (alzando sus herramientas). **CONSTRUIIIIR.

**Yo. **Muy bien ahora 3, 2, 1, CONSTRUUIIIIR.

_Ambos equipos van volando a lo que quedo de las locomotoras y se preparan. Yendo con el equipo búho y DarkMat._

**Antón. **MAT, tu toma a un constructor y ambos hagan el trineo.

**DarkMat. **Ya vas (dijo y toma a un constructor y van a trabajar).

**Antón. **Alex dile a los constructores que traigan el rastrillo (parte de enfrente de una locomotora, la que tiene forma de triángulo), la necesitamos para el diseño.

**Alex. **Claro amigo (dijo y con los constructores trae el rastrillo de la locomotora).

**Dayku (con parte del casco de la caldera). **Antón podemos usar esto como el armazón de la quitanieves, para que no le entre la nieve.

**Antón. **Si trae eso (dijo y va a una mesa con una cartulina). Miren usaremos un diseño pesado, entre más pesado más nieve llevará, le pondremos el rastrillo enfrente como la quitanieves y le pondremos tablas para cubrir los huecos y una barra de empuje atrás, con la barra 4 destructores la llevarían, y le pintaremos toques en llamas y la llamaremos "el dragón de nieve" que tal?

**Los demás. **OK.

**Speed hablando a la cámara:**

Tenemos las piezas y el espíritu de equipo, nada nos detendrá.

**Fin del habla**

_Con DarkMat y el constructor._

**DarkMat. **El diseño será negro con rojo, y con barandales para direccionar y tendrá el símbolo de los asesinos de assassins creed entendiste?

**Constructor. **Si.

**DarkMat. **Pues a trabajar.

_Con el equipo cacatúa y recinos._

**Recinos. **Si no es problema tomaré a un constructor y ambos trabajaremos en el trineo.

**Nigel. **Si hazlo (dijo y recinos hace lo que dijo). Grover trae el rastrillo, le pondremos tablas para cubrir los huecos y lo usaremos como quitanieves (grover le hace caso y trae el rastrillo con los constructores).

**Brenda (con las ruedas). **Nigel estas aún sirven usémoslas.

**Nigel. **Tráelas (dijo y va a una mesa con una cartulina). Usaremos un diseño pesado para que lleve más nieve y no se atasque, 4 destructores lo llevarían con una barra de empuje que pondremos atrás, le pondríamos el rastrillo enfrente y le pintaremos toques de carnaval y una escultura de hielo de una cacatúa en la parte de atrás va?

**Los demás. **Va.

**Brenda hablando a la cámara:**

Con un capitán como nigel trabajas hasta cansarte, pero si ganamos valdrá la pena.

**Fin del habla**

_Con recinos y el constructor._

**Recinos. **Uuuh imaginación fulminante... el trineo de santa, estilo gótico, llamas a su alrededor con negro y en los lados unos ak47 esculpidos de hielo y pintados y con el símbolo de rammstein enfrente y unos cordones en el puesto del piloto para maniobrar el trineo, ese es mi diseño que tal?

**Constructor. **Me gusta.

**Recinos. **A trabajar entonces. **(N/A: Los diseños de los trineos son originalmente de los autores, les pregunté cómo será su diseño y me dijeron esos)**

_Minutos después suena una sirena de altavoz y ahí aparece Phoenix con un altavoz y todos prestan atención._

**Yo (hablando por el altavoz). **Atención equipos vengan vengan (los equipos y los autores van conmigo) es hora del "desafío del retraso!" síganme síganme.

_Minutos después ambos equipos se encontraban en una enorme pista de hielo._

**Yo. **Como ya les dije haremos una olimpiada de invierno, el desafío del retraso constara con 5 desafíos y el que gane 3 ganara el desafío del retraso y retrasará al equipo contrario, el 1er desafío será curling, y las reglas del curling dicen que un miembro de cada equipo deslizará una piedra con agarradera por una pista como de boliche mientras que 2 miembros siguen la roca con escobas y barren frente a esta trazándole un camino hasta llegar a un blanco, el equipo que consiga la mayor puntuación de 3 tiros gana, el blanco es de 3 anillos, el 1er anillo vale 10 pts, el 2do vale 50 pts y el 3ro el del centro vale 100 pts entendieron?

**Los equipos. **Si.

**Yo. **De las cacatúas serán nigel, grover y mester y de los búhos serán antón, speed y dayku, como los búhos habían ganado con la moneda irán 1ro. Ahora 3, 2, 1, DESAFIO DE RETRASSOOOOO.

_Ambos equipos van a sus puestos, nigel y antón toman las piedras mientras que grover, mester, speed y dayku toman unas escobas._

**Antón hablando a la cámara:**

Solía ver con mis amigos las olimpiadas de invierno en Minnesota, antes de mi "desaparición", también solíamos jugar algunos entre ellos el curling, así que soy experto, pero mi equipo lo será?

**Fin del habla**

_Antón lanza la piedra y los chicos comienzan a barrer una ruta para esta y luego de 10seg barriendo la piedra se detiene en el 2do anillo._

**Yo. **Los búhos consiguieron 50 pts, es su turno cacatúas.

**Mester hablando a la cámara:**

JA, solo es barrer una roca, qué tan difícil puede ser?

**Fin del habla**

_Nigel lanza la piedra y los chicos comienzan a barrer la ruta y al final llega al 1er anillo._

**Yo. **Las cacatúas consiguieron 10 pts, es su turno búhos.

_Antón lanza la piedra y los chicos barren la ruta y al final llega al 2do anillo._

**Yo. **Los búhos consiguieron 100 pts, es su turno cacatúas.

_Nigel lanza la piedra y los chicos barren la ruta y al final llega al 3er anillo._

**Yo. **Las cacatúas se recuperan consiguiendo 110 pts, es su último turno búhos.

_Antón lanza la piedra y los chicos barren la ruta y al final llega al 3do anillo._

**Yo. **Los búhos consiguieron 200 pts, es su último turno cacatúas, si consiguen 100 pts ganan.

_Nigel lanza la piedra y los chicos barren la ruta y al final llega al 1er anillo._

**Yo. **Y ganan los búhos!

_Los búhos celebraron su victoria._

**Yo. **El marcador va 1-0, es hora del siguiente desafío.

_Con magia phoenix convierte la pista de curling en una de hockey._

**Yo. **El siguiente desafío será el hockey, las reglas son las mismas que el hockey real, como ha visto mucho hockey en su vida reem será el árbitro, el equipo que consiga anotar 5 pts gana, ahora 3, 2, 1, DESAFIO DE RETRASSOOO.

**Antón hablando a la cámara:**

Jajajajajajajajaja, soy de Minnesota, eso allá es un deporte popular!

**Fin del habla**

_Los equipos tomaron su equipo y se pusieron en posición._

**Reem. **Al sonar de mi silbato comenzarán (dijo poniendo el puck en la pista y sonando el silbato).

_Antón fue el 1ro en tomar el puck con su palo y avanzo unos centímetros y se lo paso a speed y este disparó pero brenda que era la portera lo detuvo__y se lo paso a mester, mester patino esquivando a los búhos, ya cerca de la portería dispara y anotan._

**Reem (soplando el silbato). **El marcador es cacatúas "1", búhos "0".

_Todos vuelven a su posición y reem pone el puck y nigel lo toma y se lo pasa a grover y este se dirige a tirar y dispara pero dayku que era el portero la detuvo y se la paso a speed que volvió a disparar y esta vez anotó._

**Reem (soplando el silbato). **El marcador es cacatúas "1", búhos "1".

_Los equipos y reem hacen lo mismo, antón toma el puck, pero nigel lo taclea y le quita el puck, avanza y anota._

**Reem (soplando el silbato). **El marcador es cacatúas "2", búhos "1".

_Regresando a su posición reem pone el puck y nigel lo toma y preparándose para disparar speed le quita el puck y se lo pasa a alex, este dispara, pero la detienen, brenda se la pasa a grover, pero antón lo taclea y le quita el puck y dispara anotando._

**Reem (soplando el silbato). **El marcador es cacatúas "2", búhos "2".

_Inició de nuevo, nigel toma el puck y antón se lo quita, se lo pasa a speed pero mester lo taclea y le quita el puck, avanza por la cancha evadiendo a los contrarios, se la pasa a grover y este dispara pero la detienen, dayku se la pasa a speed y este se la pasa a antón y este se la pasa a alex y este dispara anotando._

**Reem (soplando el silbato). **El marcador es cacatúas "2", búhos "3".

_Reem puso otra vez el puck y antón lo toma y avanza pegado a la orilla para pasársela a alex, pero no contaba que nigel se acercaba a toda su velocidad hacia él y lo taclea tan fuerte que el pobre búho rompe el vidrio y sale de la cancha._

**Reem (soplando el silbato). **Falta! tiro de castigo!

**Nigel. **Como que falta no que estaba permitido taclear?

**Reem. **Sí, pero no así.

**Nigel. **Ah ya sé lo que pasa estás molesto conmigo por raptarte y te estás vengando árbitro de pacotilla.

**Reem (actuando como árbitro). **Solo por eso o te expulso y los búhos ganan por default o tiro de castigo doble, eso quiere decir que si anotan 1 ganan 2 puntos tu decides.

**Nigel. **Bien! elijo el tiro de castigo.

_Mientras phoenix usaba magia para curar a antón speed se pone frente a la portería del contrario con brenda frente a él._

**Reem. **Escucha speed tienes solo una oportunidad, si anotas gana tu equipo, si fallas Uds. pierden por default ya que antón aun esta herido.

**Speed hablando a la cámara:**

Lo menos que necesito es más tensión y viene este a decirme que si fallo mi equipo pierde, debo anotar.

_Reem pone el puck y speed se pone frente a este y toma vuelo. Reem sopla el silbato y en slow motion speed va hacia el puck y dispara y este se iba acercando y estando cerca de la portería brenda intenta detenerla pero falla y es anotación._

**Reem (soplando el silbato). **Gana el equipo búho!

_Los búhos celebraron su 2da victoria consecutiva. Phoenix termino de curar a antón y este volvió con su equipo._

**Yo. **El marcador va 2-0, eso quiere decir que si ganan el siguiente ganan el desafío del retraso, es hora del siguiente desafío.

_Minutos después todos están en una pista de esquís en forma de ovalo y en el centro unos blancos._

**Yo. **El siguiente será el biatlón, las reglas del biatlón son sencillas, deberán esquiar por esta enorme pista de esquíes, y detenerse en estos tapetes (dije señalándolos) que están alineados a esos blancos que están en el centro de este enorme ovalo (dije señalando los 8 blancos) y disparar con esos rifles (dije señalando unos rifles de biatlón cerca de nosotros) en 3 vueltas, los blandos son de 4 anillos, el 1ro vale 5 pts, el 2do vale 10 pts, el 3ro vale 20 pts y el 4to vale 50 pts. El equipo que logre acumular la mayor puntuación sumada en 3 vueltas gana.

_Los equipos toman los esquís, las varas que se usan con estos y los rifles y se pusieron en la línea._

**Mester hablando a la cámara:**

Estoy nervioso, si perdemos este desafío perdemos el desafío del retraso y no quiero eso.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Ahora 3, 2, 1, DESAFIO DE RETRASSOOO.

_Los equipos comenzaron a esquiar a todo lo que daban, antón iba en 1er lugar, nigel en 2do, mester en 3ro, brenda en 4to, speed en 5to, dayku en 6to, alex en 7mo y grover en 8vo. A media vuelta grover alcanza a alex y dayku tomando el 6to lugar, mester alcanza a nigel y antón tomando el 1er lugar y brenda alcanza a nigel tomando el 3er lugar. Logrando la 1ra vuelta se ponen en posición, sacan los rifles y disparan dándoles a ciertos puntos de los blancos._

**Yo. **La puntuación de los búhos es: antón 20, speed 50, dayku 10 y alex 10, en total son 90 pts. La puntuación de las cacatúas es: nigel 50, grover 10, brenda 20 y mester 20, en total son 100 pts, las cacatúas llevan 10 pts de ventaja pero recuerden… cualquiera puede ganar.

_Los equipos hicieron la 2da vuelta, nigel alcanza a antón tomando el 2do lugar, grover alcanza a speed tomando el 5to lugar y alex alcanza a brenda tomando el 4to lugar. Terminando la 2da vuelta se ponen otra vez en posición y preparan sus rifles para otro disparo y disparan._

**Yo. **La puntuación de los búhos es: antón 50, speed 10, dayku 5 y alex 20, en total son 85 pts mas los 90 pts suman 175 pts. La puntuación de las cacatúas es: nigel 50, grover 20, brenda 5 y mester 10, en total son 85 pts mas los 100 pts suman 185 pts, las cacatúas aun llevan 10 pts de ventaja recuerden cualquiera puede ganar.

**Nigel hablando a la cámara:**

En mi juventud yo era el mejor tirador en los juegos olímpicos aviares de Rio porque hay… así que mi puntuación será siempre de 50.

**Fin del habla**

_Los equipos hicieron la 3ra vuelta, dayku alcanza a alex tomando el 4to lugar, brenda alcanza a mester tomando el 1er lugar y antón alcanza a nigel tomando el 2do lugar. Terminando su última vuelta se preparan de nuevo para disparar, cargan sus rifles, apuntan y disparan._

**Yo. **La puntuación de los búhos es: antón 50, speed 5, dayku 20 y alex 20, en total son 95 pts mas los 175 pts suman 270 pts. La puntuación de las cacatúas es: nigel 50, grover 50, brenda 20 y mester 5, en total son 125 pts mas los 185 pts suman 310 pts. Las cacatúas ganan!

_Las cacatúas celebraron su victoria._

**Yo. **El marcador va 2-1, las cacatúas ganaron un desafío, pero aun están en peligro de perder, es hora del siguiente desafío.

_Minutos después todos se encuentran en la mitad de la montaña y frente a ellos hay una enorme rampa estilo resbaladilla._

**Yo. **El siguiente será el salto de esquí, las reglas consisten en descender sobre esquíes por una rampa para ganar velocidad y luego iniciar el vuelo con el objetivo de aterrizar lo más lejos posible. El equipo que logre acumular la mayor distancia sumada gana. Como eligieron 1ro como destruir la locomotora, los búhos irán 1ro y luego las cacatúas. Ahora 3, 2, 1, DESAFIO DE RETRASSOOO.

_Los búhos se colocaron en una fila, antón, speed, alex y dayku en ese orden. Antón bajo e iba ganando velocidad con cada estoque que daba con las varas, llegando al final de la rampa salta y luego de 3.5seg en el aire aterriza._

**Yo. **Antón logro una distancia de 15yd (yarda).

_El siguiente fue speed, este repitió lo que hizo antón y luego de 4seg en el aire aterriza._

**Yo. **Speed logro una distancia de 16.5yd, sumado con lo de antón lograron 31.5yd.

_El siguiente fue alex, repitió lo que hicieron antón y speed y luego de 3seg en el aire aterriza._

**Yo. **Alex logro una distancia de 13.76yd, sumado con lo de antón y speed lograron 45.26yd.

_El último de los búhos fue dayku, este repitió lo que hicieron sus compañeros y luego de 5seg en el aire aterriza._

**Yo. **Dayku logro una distancia de 18.24yd, sumado con lo de antón, speed y alex lograron 63.5yd. Ahora es su turno cacatúas, pero recuerden que si pierden… pos pierden.

**Dayku hablando a la cámara:**

Dudo que ellos puedan superar ese 63.5, los búhos somos más aerodinámicos, no tienen oportunidad.

**Fin del habla**

_Las cacatúas se colocaron en fila, nigel, grover, brenda y mester. Nigel bajo y con su fuerza ganaba aun más velocidad, llegando al final de la rampa y luego de 6.5seg en el aire aterriza._

**Yo. **Nigel logro una distancia de 19.14yd.

_El siguiente fue grover, este repitió lo que hizo nigel y luego de 5seg en el aire aterriza._

**Yo. **Grover logro una distancia de 18.27yd, sumado con lo de nigel lograron 37.41yd.

_La siguiente fue brenda, esta repitió lo que hicieron nigel y grover y luego de 3seg en el aire aterriza._

**Yo. **Brenda logro una distancia de 13.42yd, sumado con lo de nigel y grover lograron 50.83yd.

**Mester hablando a la cámara:**

Yo soy incluso más fuerte que nigel, por eso soy soldado del futuro.

**Fin del habla**

_El último de las cacatúas fue mester, este repitió lo que hicieron sus compañeros y luego de 7.5seg en el aire aterriza._

**Yo. **Mester logro una distancia de 21.39yd, sumado con lo de nigel, grover y brenda lograron 72.22yd, ganan las cacatúas!

**Dayku hablando a la cámara:**

Veo que me equivoqué.

**Fin del habla**

_Las cacatúas celebraron su 2da victoria consecutiva._

**Yo. **El marcador va 2-2, ES HORA DEL DESEMPATEEE!

_Phoenix convierte la rampa en una pista de luge y regresa a los chicos al punto en el que bajaron__._

**Yo. **El 5to y último será el luge, este desafío estará a disputarse entre los capitanes de ambos equipos, las reglas son sencillas, se acostaran bocarriba en estos trineos (dije señalándolos) y se deslizaran por esta enorme pista hasta el suelo, esto será una carrera, habrá partes abiertas y otras cerradas, el que llegue a la meta antes que el otro gana definitivamente el desafío del retraso, prepárense.

_Nigel y antón colocan sus trineos en el punto de inicio y se colocan en estos._

**Yo. **3, 2, 1, DESAFIO DE RETRASSOOO.

_Los capitanes iniciaron la carrera de trineos, 10seg de iniciar nigel toma la delantera y se mantiene así, hasta el cuarto de la pista, ahí antón lo rebasa y se queda así por un largo tiempo hasta el último cuarto de la pista, ahí nigel toma la delantera, la pista era cada vez más difícil, curvas cerradas, vueltas en U, partes en vertical, etc… ya casi llegando al final antón se va acercando a nigel y pasan juntos casi al mismo tiempo la meta._

**Yo (con una cámara de foto). **Un final de fotografía, no sabremos quién gano hasta ver la foto (dije y la foto salió por debajo de la cámara y la tomé y la vi)… y po una ventaja de 1.23mseg (milisegundo) ganan los búhos!

___Los búhos se pusieron a celebrar entre ellos._

**Yo. **Bueno equipo búho Uds. ganaron el desafío del retraso, ahora podrán elegir la forma de retrasar al equipo cacatúa. La 1ra es "la penitencia helada", el equipo, sus constructores y robbie pasarán 5min sin su ropa abrigadora y deberán seguir trabajando mientras aguantan el frío atroz del Himalaya, la 2da, es "el bloque de hielo", a sus rivales les daremos nuevas herramientas.

**Nigel. **Eso suena bien.

**Yo. **Pero beberán sacarlas de este bloque de hielo de 1.5m (dije quitando una manta que mostró un bloque de hielo con herramientas dentro de este). Ahora búhos elijan con sabiduría.

**Antón. **Yo digo que la penitencia estaría bien, ellos son de clima tropical, el frio les sería mucho.

**Alex. **Sí, pero seguirían trabajando yo digo que el bloque de hielo.

**Dayku. **Ya somos 2.

**Speed. **3.

**Antón. **Pedimos el bloque de hielo.

**Yo. **De acuerdo, Uds. sigan trabajando, cacatúas a trabajar.

_El equipo cacatúa y recinos LTD tomaron sus herramientas y comenzaron a golpear, cortar, etc… el bloque de hielo. Mientras eso los búhos y DarkMat regresaron a su trabajo, colocaron las ruedas, el rastrillo que le habían puesto tablas, las barras de empuje y los toques en llamas y su autor colocaba las últimas piezas del trineo. Luego de 3min las cacatúas y recinos LTD rompieron el bloque lo suficiente para sacar las herramientas y regresaron a trabajar, le pusieron lo mismo que los búhos, pero la decoración fue diferente y en cuanto el trineo su autor ya lo había acabado__._

**Yo (hablando por el altavoz).** ESCUCHEN TODOS SOLO TIENEN 10min PARA TERMINAR, SOLO 10min ASI QUE APRESURENSE!

******Brenda hablando a la cámara:**

Ya casi acabamos así que no me preocupo

******Fin del habla**

******Alex hablando a la cámara:**

Hay que ser rápidos para no perder, no quiero ser conocido como el futurista que perdió un desafío antiguo… bueno antiguo para mí.

******Fin del habla**

_Las cacatúas aceleraron el paso, pintaron las ruedas de amarillo, el rastrillo de verde y el reto de azul, pusieron brillantina de los mismos colores de los lugares mencionados y entre todos con cinceles esculpieron y colocaron la cacatúa de hielo__.____10min después aparece phoenix haciendo sonar la sirena de su altavoz._

******Yo.**Muy bien señores se acabó el tiempo, es hora de poner en marcha sus vehículos para la competencia.

___Los chicos gritaron de emoción, ahí se decidiría que equipo era mejor._

******Yo (hablándoles a Uds.).**Ya todo está listo, aquí se prueba todo, pero por ahora vamos a comerciales y de regreso iniciara la competencia.

* * *

_Comerciales…_

* * *

**Yo. **Estamos de vuelta, veamos que hicieron nuestros equipos (ahí se muestra el vehículo de las cacatúas). Veo que las cacatúas hicieron un carro alegórico hecho completamente de metal dándole peso, y le dan más peso poniéndole una escultura de hielo de una cacatúa con las alas entreabiertas, si hubieran mas de este con distintos tipos de aves y con personas bailando en estas disfrazados de aves sería un carnaval de Rio en el Himalaya (luego se muestra el de los búhos). Los búhos hicieron el dragón de nieve, un modelo menos pesado pero valido y con toques en llamas interesante. Ahora veamos los trineos que hicieron MAT y robbie (1ro muestro el de MAT). MAT hizo un trineo simple color rojo con negro con barandales para direccionar y el símbolo de assassins creed es 1 de mis juegos favoritos (ahora muestro el de robbie). Robbie hizo una versión gótica del trineo de santa con el símbolo de rammstein y armas de hielo esculpidas en los laterales con cordones para maniobrar, cool, pero ahora llegó la hora de la competencia.

_Minutos después ambas máquinas se encuentran en un enorme camino recto lleno de nieve con 4 destructores cada una atrás de estas._

**Yo. **Este es un desafío en equipo, ambas maquinas quitanieves deberán trabajar en equipo para quitar la nieve de este camino, deberán recorrerlo quitando la nieve suficiente para el desafío de los trineos y al acabar deberán volver aquí por otro camino. 3, 2, 1, COMIENZEEEEN.

_Los 8 destructores comienzan a empujar los vehículos de ambos equipos removiendo la nieve y donde tenían problemas los otros ayudaban los otros._

**Alex hablando a la cámara:**

Ver al dragón de nieve funcionar me alegró, porque trabajamos duro en este y sería malo verlo no funcionar.

**Fin del habla**

_Ya iban a la mitad y la nieve iba moviéndose con cada rastrillada que le daban. Luego de batallar con la nieve lograron quitar toda la nieve y se regresaron._

**Yo. **Eso estuvo bueno, ahora que el camino fue despejado los equipos competirán en el desafío final de esta olimpiada.

_Todos regresan a la mitad de la montaña y frente a ellos hay una pista de bobsleigh._

**Yo. **Aquí es donde se decide todo, el equipo que gane este desafío gana la olimpiada, unas lindas medallas de bronce y el honor de DESTRUIR LOS VEHICULOS CONTRARIOS. Deberán bajar por esta pista de bobsleigh y mientras más ganen velocidad al terminar irán más lejos, el equipo que logre la mayor distancia gana. Como ganaron el desafío del retraso los búhos irán 1ro.

_Los búhos se ponen frente a la línea de inicio y se ponen en orden de antón, speed, dayku y alex._

**Yo. **3, 2, 1, COMIENZEEEEN.

_Los búhos comenzaron a correr arrastrando su trineo y al llegar se suben y su recorrido inicia, se topaban con muchos tipos de vueltas, zigzag, vuelta en U, remolino, etc… pero con su fuerza con los barandales giraban bien._

**Antón hablando a la cámara:**

Yo jugaba bobsleigh con los chicos en un tobogán en el parque así que se que hacer y les digo a mi equipo como hacerlo, nadie nos vencerá.

**Fin del habla**

_Tras unos minutos en la pista llegaron al final y comenzaron a deslizarse por el camino hasta detenerse._

**Yo. **El equipo búho logro una distancia de 69.48yd, es su turno cacatúas.

_Las cacatúas se ponen frente a la línea de inicio y se ponen en orden de nigel, grover, brenda y mester._

**Yo. **3, 2, 1, COMIENZEEEEN.

_Las cacatúas comenzaron a correr arrastrando su trineo y al llegar se suben y su recorrido inicia, con los cordones que nigel usaba como volante y la fuerza de los otros colaborando iban bien en el recorrido._

**Nigel hablando a la cámara:**

No hay cosa que yo no pueda lograr… excepto derrotar a blu y perla pero eso no cuenta en nada aquí, a menos que me enfrente con el equipo de blu, pero… mejor continuemos con lo del trineo.

**Fin del habla**

_Tras unos minutos en la pista llegaron al final y comenzaron a deslizarse por el camino hasta detenerse._

**Yo. **El equipo cacatúa logro una distancia de (hice una pausa dramática, las cacatúas esperaban a que hablara igual que los búhos)… 61.32yd, los ganadores son el equipo cacatúaaaaaa!

_Las cacatúas y recinos LTD celebraron su victoria y los búhos y DarkMat les aplaudieron. Minutos despu__és los __vehículos de los búhos y MAT estaban sobre una base circular._

**Yo. **Cacatúas, robbie, Uds. ganaron estas hermosas medallas de bronce (dije dándoles una medalla a cada 1), ahora podrán elegir la forma de destruir los vehículos del equipo búho y MAT. La 1ra opción es un detonador de dinamita que los volará en pedazos, y la 2da es usar un pequeño misil que lanzare con este lanzamisiles (dije mostrándolo), elijan.

_Las cacatúas se ponen en posición de anillo y lo discuten._

**Nigel (yendo conmigo). **Pues tuvimos mucha acción aquí así que lo haremos simple, usaremos el interruptor.

**Yo. **Entiendo, vamos a la zona segura.

_Los equipos, los autores, reem, alisa y Phoenix entran a la zona segura._

**Yo. **A su señal.

**Equipo cacatúa y recinos LTD. **3, 2, 1, DESTRUIIIIIR!

_Nigel acciona el interruptor y explota la dinamita y con esta los vehículos__. Todos gritaron de emoción._

**Yo. **Muy bien eso fue todo en este cap, muy pronto subiré el siguiente para seguir con esta diversión, fui Phoenix-bird-blu en "destrucción construcción destrucción". Phoenix-bird-blu, cambio y fuera.

**Recinos LTD y DarkMat. **Con nuestra colaboración.

**DarkMat. **Bye a todos. Darkmat.

**Recinos LTD. **Se despide Recinos LTD.


	9. Capítulo 8: batalla naval nocturna

**Contestando reviews:**

**RecinosLTD. **Wow bien pero no exageres.

**ThunderBlu. **Pues créelo amigo.

**Cris. **Gracias.

**Bio-impacto. **Aquí lo tienes.

**DarkMat. **Valla, tú si sabes aceptar la derrota, eso es respetable.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: **batalla naval nocturna

***equipo azul vs equipo demoniaco***

_Nos encontramos en medio de un terreno muy abierto en el gran cañón, phoenix, alisa y reem aparecen en una explosión y ambos equipos se encontraban a sus 2 lados._

**Yo (iba a decir algo pero los equipos interrumpen). **…

**Equipos. **Hola a todos soy Phoenix-bird-blu y esto es "DESTRUCCION CONSTRUCCION DESTRUCCION!".

**Yo (indignado por la interrupción). **… lo que dijeron. La competencia donde 2 equipos destruyen cosas… y con las piezas construyen poderosas máquinas para competir… y al final los perdedores son destruidos. Hoy será una batalla entre brujos capitanes entre el equipo azul.

_Ahí se muestran a mefisto _(el hermano menor de mi xixu por un mes)_, frida, chen y tristan _(del fic "bienvenido a la familia" de dark-kazoo)_._

**Mefisto hablando a la cámara:**

Yo no me presenté, mi hermana fue hechizada por un virus temporal por la xixu de kazoo para que ganaran los demoniacos por default, pero no contaba con su hermano, o sea yo, así que ahora yo soy el capitán y ella caerá.

**Fin del habla**

**Tristán hablando a la cámara:**

Yo sustituyo a… no se a quien sustituyo pero lo hago, ya me conocen el hermanastro de perla que está secretamente enamorado de ella, pero ella está con blu, pero aquí soy otro concursante.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Y el equipo demoniaco.

_Ahí se muestran a xixu _(la de dark-kazoo)_, arikado _(en su forma de ave así que soporta el sol)_, alucard _(del fic "el azar del destino" de krad death rebel (en su forma de ave))_ y un guacamayo blanco sin parpados, una cicatriz en el pico simulando una sonrisa y una sudadera para aves color celeste _(la mascota de Jeff el asesino, bueno para no gastar letras lo llamaremos jeff)_._

**Xixu hablando a la cámara:**

Debí fijarme en el hermano, ahora debo batallar con él, pero eso no es un desafío para mí.

**Fin del habla**

**Alucard hablando a la cámara:**

Hola, yo sustituyo a zalgo porque seamos honestos, zalgo? Jugar en equipo con arikado es mucho castigo, pero valdrá la pena si ganamos.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Tanto mi xixu como la de Kirk están rivalizadas, así que pondremos fin a esa rivalidad con este desafío, pero como mi xixu está enferma su hermano mefisto ahora será el capitán, en este desafío para terminar con esta batalla construirán barcos de batalla, estos deben flotar duh, que pueda virar y que cuente con 2 resorteras para disparar, pero no los usaran este día (todos lo miran confundidos), los usaran ESTA NOCHE. Por eso el desafío de hoy se llamará "batalla naval nocturna", sus barcos de batalla como es en la noche deberán contar con luces para ver mejor.

**Chen hablando a la cámara:**

En la oscuridad? Estando a ciegas enserio?

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Las piezas las conseguirán de lo que quede de destruir ESAS AMBULANCIAS.

_Ahí se muestran 2 ambulancias de la cruz roja._

**Yo. **Capitanes acérquense a mí.

_Mefisto y xixu se acercan a phoenix._

**Mefisto. **No me vencerás.

**Xixu. **Ya lo veremos azulito.

**Yo. **Oigan tranquilos (saco una moneda), elijan.

**Mefisto. **Cruz.

**Xixu. **Cara.

_Phoenix lanza la moneda y cae cara._

**Yo. **Muy bien el equipo demoniaco decidirá 1ro. Son 3 opciones de destrucción. Antes de decir el 1ro les diré algo (dije apareciendo con magia una pastilla de menta y una botella de dr. pepper light (me gusta el dr. pepper, culpable XD) llena), pasa algo curioso cuando mezclas una menta con refresco de dieta (dije poniendo la menta en la botella y esta luego de 2seg erupciona).

**Todos. **Wow.

**Yo. **Ahora que les parece aumentar eso a la millonésima, la 1ra opción de destrucción es "la explosión efervescente", consta que pusimos 50 cajas de zapatos todas llenas de menta y 1 de mis destructores disparara con una manguera de bomberos conectada a un tanque lleno de refresco de dieta a la ambulancia y ya se imaginarán que pasará después.

_Ahí se ve a un destructor con una manguera de bomberos conectada a un tanque._

**Yo. **La 2da opción es "la roca", dejaremos caer una enorme roca de 4t sobre la ambulancia.

_Ahí se muestra a una grúa detrás de la ambulancia con una roca colgando._

**Yo. **Y la 3ra son los brujos de la destrucción, "LOS DESTRUCTORES".

_Ahí se muestran a los destructores _(los avestruces no las grullas, ellos solo fueron en el Himalaya)_._

**Destructores (alzando las armas). **DESTRUUUUIIIIIIIRR.

**Yo. **De esas 3, cual deciden?

**Xixu. **Pediremos la roca.

**Yo (en tono de duda). **No lo discutiste con tu equipo.

**Xixu. **Para qué?

**Jeff hablando a la cámara:**

Donde está su espíritu de equipo?

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Listos a su señal.

**Demoniacos. **3, 2, 1, DESTRUIIIIR.

_La grúa suelta la roca y esta cae aplastando la ambulancia, todos gritan de emoción._

**Yo. **Es su turno equipo azul.

_El equipo azul se agrupa formando un anillo._

**Mefisto. **Que opinan? Yo digo que la explosión efervescente.

**Chen. **Sí, pero piénsenlo los destructores lo harían pedazos.

**Tristan. **Sí, pero no lo suficiente.

**Frida. **Usemos la explosión.

**Mefisto (yendo conmigo). **Pedimos la explosión efervescente.

**Yo. **La soda, entonces a la zona segura.

_Todos entraron._

**Yo. **Listos?

**Azules. ** 3, 2, 1, DESTRUUIIIIRR.

_El destructor acciona la manguera y dispara a la parte trasera de la ambulancia que estaba abierta, la menta comenzaba a expandirse y a burbujear, 7seg después el destructor cierra las puertas y 4seg después explota la menta y con esta la ambulancia, todos gritan de emoción._

**(N/A: Decidí quitarle los comerciales)**

**Yo. **Ya las ambulancias están destruidas, ahora podrán construir sus vehículos con las piezas y con los materiales adicionales que dejamos y cuentan con su equipo de "constructores" que los ayudaran en esto.

_Ahí se muestran a los constructores._

**Constructores (alzando sus herramientas). **CONSTRUIIIIR.

**Yo. **Tienen hasta las 8:30PM que es cuando se pone el sol para terminar sus barcos para la batalla naval nocturna. Bien ahora 3, 2, 1, CONSTRUUIIIIR.

_Ambos equipos van volando a lo que quedo de las ambulancias y se preparan. Yendo con el equipo azul._

**Mefisto. **Muy bien equipo mostrémosles a esos fenómenos lo que hacen las aves normales… bueno aves normales y brujo.

**Chen (sacando de los restos 4 elásticos de los que te pone el doctor en el brazo cuando te va a sacar sangre). **Oye mefisto usemos esto para las resorteras.

**Mefisto. **Si tráelos, Frida verifica si las luces de la ambulancia aun sirven.

_Frida hizo caso y fue._

**Frida (con 2 luces de la sirena). **Encontré estos.

**Mefisto. **Sirven (ella asintió)? Tráelas. Tristán trae algo largo y recto para ponerles tablas y usar como remos (tristán encuentra las patas de una camilla que estaba ahí y se van a una mesa con una cartulina). Miren el diseño será así, va a tener unfaro rotador enfrente con 2 resorteras fijas a ambos lados, la parte de abajo del casco será de color plata y le pondremos el símbolo de la triqueta y lo llamaremos "el brujo acuático" que les parece?

**Los demás. **SIIII.

_Con el equipo demoniaco._

**Xixu (como general estricto). **Vamos holgazanes hay que encontrar algo que valga la pena, jeff trae algo que sea elástico para la resortera, zalgo ve que alguna de las luces haya sobrevivido, arikado tu piensa en el diseño, pero rápido que es para ayer!

_Todos hacen lo que dice._

**Arikado hablando a la cámara:**

Xixu es muy estricta, más que alucard o malicia, y lo malo es que como no tengo poderes ahora no puedo ponerla en su lugar.

**Fin del habla**

**Arikado (en la mesa con una cartulina). **Miren he estado pensando en ponerle 2 resorteras laterales…

**Xixu (quitándole el lápiz). **Buen diseño si quieres perder de una forma humillante, el diseño que si haremos será con una resortera rotatorias en la parte del centro y como ventaja y para ver mejor pondremos un faros en la resortera, le pondremos la cabeza de un cocodrilo en descomposición, es mas el diseño será como un barco viejo y descompuesto y le pondremos el "holandés errante", ahora a trabajar.

**Arikado. **Pero tu dijiste que yo…

**Xixu (interrumpiéndolo). **Cállate dragón bobo.

**Jeff hablando a la cámara:**

Lo llamo dragón bobo? Ni nigel o josh insultan así.

**Fin del habla**

_Minutos después suena una sirena de altavoz y ahí aparece Phoenix con un altavoz y todos prestan atención._

**Yo (hablando por el altavoz). **Escuchen, azules, demoniacos, es hora del "desafío del retraso"!

_Minutos después se encuentran 2 filas de 5 pintarrones y después de las filas un poste con 4 bases puestas y en estas había monitores de computadora._

**Yo. **El desafío del retraso de hoy se llama "el examen", deberán romper esos monitores de computadora con sus martillos, pero están muy lejos, para avanzar deberán ir a los pintarrones que tienen una pregunta, contestarla correctamente y avanzar (cerca de cada pintarron hay una pila de martillos), están ordenados por geografía, deportes, matemáticas, historia e inglés, un miembro de cada equipo no concursara, solo 3 pueden, los que rompan 2 computadoras gana el desafío del retraso.

**Xixu. **Tú te sales alucard.

**Alucard hablando a la cámara:**

Qué? Soy el más listo y ella me saca? Perderán, dudo que alguno de ellos sepa algo.

**Fin del habla**

**Mefisto. **Quien se ofrece (tristán alza el ala)? Entonces tú sales tristán.

**Frida hablando a la cámara.**

Tristán se ofreció, supongo que fue porque el fue el único en no estar cerca de humanos salvo los que lo capturaron.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **3, 2, 1, DESAFIO DE RETRASSOOOOO.

_Los capitanes inician 1ro, se acercan a su 1er pintarron que era geografía._

**Mefisto y xixu (leyendo la pregunta (en su respectivo pintarron claro)). **Escribe el nombre de los 7 mares.

**Yo. **Ambos capitanes inician con el examen.

**Mefisto (escribiendo). **Golfo Pérsico, mar Negro, mar Caspio, mar Rojo, mar Mediterráneo, mar Adriático y mar de Arabia (presiona un timbre y suena el sonido de que algo es correcto, ya saben el "tiiin" y avanza).

**Xixu (escribiendo). **Mar negro, mar rojo y mar mediterráneo (suena el timbre y es correcto y avanza).

_Ambos avanzaron al siguiente que era deportes._

**Mefisto y xixu (leyendo la pregunta). **Menciona 4 objetos que se lancen en las olimpiadas.

**Mefisto (escribiendo). **Bala, martillo, jabalina y disco (suena el timbre y es correcto y avanza).

**Xixu (escribiendo). **Bala y martillo (suena el timbre y es incorrecto ya saben el sonido "eeeh").

**Yo. **Uuuhh xixu te equivocaste en algo.

_Xixu revisaba mientras mefisto llega al 3er pintarron que era de matemáticas._

**Mefisto (leyendo la pregunta). **Cuanto es 13 por 379 (escribe)? 4927 (suena el timbre y es correcto y avanza).

**Xixu (notando su error). **Herradura? en las olimpiadas que se me ocurre (borra eso y lo corrige, suena el timbre y es correcto y avanza)?

_Mefisto se detiene en el siguiente que era historia y decide lanzar ya._

**Yo. **Mefisto opta por lanzar.

**Xixu (escribiendo). **4927 (suena el timbre y es correcto y avanza y lanza también).

**Yo. **ambos optan por lanzar.

_Luego de 3 intentos fallidos xixu rompe un monitor._

**Yo. **Xixu le dio, el marcador es azules 0, demoniacos 1, es el turno de otros.

_Frida y arikado seguían y llegan al 1er pintarron de geografía._

**Frida y arikado (leyendo la pregunta). **En ese orden escribe las capitales de Uruguay, México, Brasil y Canadá.

**Arikado (escribiendo). **Montevideo, Cd. de México, Brasilia y Ottawa (suena el timbre y es correcto y avanza).

**Frida (escribiendo). **Cd. de México, Brasilia y Ottawa (suena el timbre y es correcto y avanza).

_Ambos avanzaron al siguiente que era deportes._

**Frida y arikado (leyendo la pregunta). **Escribe 4 deportes que se practiquen en cancha.

**Arikado (escribiendo). **Basquetbol, tenis, basebol y futbol (suena el timbre y es correcto y avanza).

**Frida (escribiendo). **Futbol, basquetbol, americano y softbol (suena el timbre y es correcto y avanza).

_Ambos avanzaron al siguiente que era matemáticas._

**Frida y arikado (leyendo la pregunta). **Que se obtiene al sumar 2 más 2 por 3 por 20 entre 3 por 25?

**Arikado (escribiendo). **2000 (suena el timbre y es correcto y avanza).

**Frida (escribiendo). **2000 (suena el timbre y es correcto y avanza).

_Ambos avanzaron al siguiente que era historia y arikado decide lanzar._

**Yo. **Arikado opta por lanzar.

**Frida (leyendo la pregunta). **En que años inicia y termina la 1ra guerra mundial y cuál fue el evento detonante de esta (escribe)? 1914-1918 y el principal detonante fue el asesinato del archiduque Francisco Fernando de Austria (suena el timbre y es correcto y avanza).

**Frida hablando a la cámara.**

Yo soy lo que dirían Uds. una cerebrito, he visto a arikado lanzar y no lo hace bien en su forma de ave así que opte por responder todo y lanzar.

**Fin del habla**

_Frida avanza al último que era inglés._

**Frida (leyendo la pregunta). **Traduzca esto al español: Tomorrow my parents will come to visit to spend christmas and new year with us (escribe). Mañana mis padres vendrán de visita para pasar navidad y año nuevo con nosotros. (suena el timbre y es correcto y avanza).

_Mientras arikado lanzaba frida llega al límite y lanza y de un tiro rompe un monitor._

**Yo. **Frida le dio, el marcador es azules 1, demoniacos 1, esto irá a muerte súbita.

_Chen y jeff seguían y llegan al 1er pintarron de geografía._

**Chen y jeff (leyendo la pregunta). **Escribe el nombre de los 6 continentes en orden alfabético.

**Chen (escribiendo). **África, América, Antártida, Asia, Europa y Oceanía (suena el timbre y es correcto y avanza).

**Jeff (escribiendo). **Europa y Oceanía (suena el timbre y es correcto y avanza).

_Ambos avanzaron al siguiente que era deportes._

**Chen y jeff (leyendo la pregunta). **Cuáles fueron los 4 1os lugares del mundial del 2010?

**Chen (escribiendo). **España 1ro, Países Bajos 2do, Alemania 3ro y Uruguay 4to.

**Jeff (escribiendo). **Alemania 3ro y Países Bajos 4to (suena el timbre y es incorrecto).

**Yo. **Uuuhh jeff te equivocaste en algo.

**Jeff hablando a la cámara:**

No soy bueno en esto, eso paso hace 3 años lo olvide.

**Fin del habla**

_Jeff decide lanzar._

**Yo. **Jeff opta por lanzar.

_Chen avanza al siguiente que era matemáticas._

**Chen (leyendo la pregunta). **Cuál es la fórmula para sacar el área de un círculo (escribe)? Pi por radio al cuadrado (suena el timbre y es correcto y avanza).

_Chen avanza al siguiente que era historia._

**Chen (leyendo la pregunta). **Qué discurso inicia con la oración: Hace ochenta y siete años, nuestros padres hicieron nacer en este continente una nueva nación concebida en la libertad y consagrada en el principio de que todas las personas son creadas iguales (escribe)? El discurso de Gettysburg de Abraham Lincoln (suena el timbre y es correcto y avanza).

_Chen avanza al último que era inglés._

**Chen (leyendo la pregunta). **Traduzca esto al español: Today is the day we celebrate independence and honoring our national heroes (escribe). Hoy se celebra el día de la independencia y lo celebraremos en honor a nuestros héroes patrios. (suena el timbre y es correcto y avanza).

_Mientras jeff lanzaba chen llega al límite y lanza y de 2 tiros rompe un monitor._

**Yo. **Se acabo! Se acabo! Los azules ganaron!

_Los azules se pusieron a celebrar entre ellos._

**Xixu hablando a la cámara:**

Eso fue un fiasco, mi equipo no es bueno, si hubiera habido otras 2 de mi hubiéramos ganado (frustrada).

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Equipo azul Uds. ganaron. Ahora podrán retrasar al equipo demoniaco. La 1ra opción es "la penitencia", los demoniacos y sus constructores serán esposados con estas esposas (dije mostrándolas) de cada pata por 10min y haber como trabajan así. La 2da opción es "el trabajo de niños", les daremos nuevas herramientas que usaran por 10min, pero son herramientas de niños (dije mostrando una caja con herramientas de juguete) y trabajar con ellas será difícil, elijan bien.

**Mefisto. **Yo digo que usemos las herramientas

**Chen. **Sí, pero batallarán más con las esposas.

**Frida. **Pienso lo mismo.

**Tristán. **Yo también.

**Mefisto (yendo conmigo). **Espósenlos.

**Yo. **Ya oyeron demoniacos, a esposarse.

_Phoenix esposa a los demoniacos y a sus constructores._

**Yo. **Muy bien azules aprovechen esto y vuelvan a su trabajo y demoniacos regresen también a trabajar.

_Ambos equipos volvieron al trabajo._

**Mefisto. **Vamos equipo si se puede.

**Los demás. **Sí señor.

_Mientras los azules trabajaban los demoniacos parecía que estaban sentados en su diseño y hablando mientras sus constructores trabajaban._

**Arikado. **Escucha no podemos trabajar bien si nos tratas mal y nos insultas.

**Xixu (arrepentida).** Entiendo, no pasara otra vez.

**Jeff. **También debes aportar algo, nos dejas todo a nosotros.

**Xixu. **Si lo hare.

**Alucard. **Y debes escucharnos, eso hace un equipo.

**Xixu. **Está bien prometo no tratarlos mal, prometo trabajar también y también prometo escucharlos, pero aun haremos el diseño?

**Los demás. **Si.

_Siguieron trabajando hasta que phoenix llega._

**Yo. **Bien equipo demoniaco les alegrará saber que sus 10min ya pasaron (dije liberándolos).

**Alucard hablando a la cámara:**

Deberíamos agradecerles a los azules, eso de las esposas nos sirvió como terapia de grupo, y ahora xixu será mejor capitana, al parecer no fue pérdida total.

**Fin del habla**

_Los demoniacos volvieron a trabajar._

**Yo (hablando por el altavoz).** ESCUCHEN TODOS SOLO FALTAN 10min PARA QUE ANOCHEZCA, ADVERTENCIA DE 10min APRESURENSE!

_Ambos equipos aceleraron el trabajo, los azules pintaban y colocaban las resorteras en ambos lados, mientras que los demoniacos colocaban el faro en la resortera y la colocaban en el centro y decoraban. Ya dando la noche __aparece phoenix haciendo sonar la sirena de su altavoz._

**Yo (hablando por el altavoz). **Muy bien señores ya oscurecio, es hora de poner en marcha sus vehículos para que inicie (me pongo una linterna encendida en la cara y hablo como espectro)... la batalla naval nocturna.

_Los chicos gritaron de emoción, ahí se decidiría que equipo era mejor._

**Yo. **Veamos que hicieron nuestros equipos (ahí se muestra el vehículo de los azules). Los azules construyeron "el brujo acuático" un barco con 2 resorteras fijas en ambos lados y un faro rotador en la parte de enfrente y una triqueta pintada, funcionara (luego se muestra el de los demoniacos)? Los demoniacos construyeron "el holandés errante" un barco con una resortera rotatoria en el centro y con el faro puesto en esta, será la llave a su victoria? ahora llegó la hora de la competencia.

_Los destructores llevaron los barcos de ambos equipos al estanque de destrucción construcción destrucción (que era de 25m)._

**Yo. **Esto es lo que pasará, alrededor del estanque que tenemos hay 12 torres (las muestro), estas son sus blancos, no, de hecho 6 son sus blancos los otros son señuelos, la única forma de saber si 1 es un blanco o un señuelo es usando sus faros, cada blanco de cada torre tiene una cinta que lo rodea, la cinta que rodea los blancos se refleja, y en los señuelos no, cuando encuentre un blanco, a disparar, con 3 tiros directos la torre SE VA A ENCENDER, y el blanco YA NO JUGARA, el 1er equipo en encender 3 blancos ganará la competencia, están listos?

**Equipos. **Si!

**Yo. **Ahora suban a sus barcos.

_Los equipos suben a sus barcos._

**Yo. **Equipos, los que ganen se llevaran medallas y van a destruir el barco enemigo frente a todo el mundo. 3, 2, 1, COMIENZEEEENN.

**Alucard hablando a la cámara:**

Ya estando en el barco no dimos cuenta que no se veía nada si no lo iluminabas con el faro.

**Fin del habla**

_Ambos equipos chocan._

**Equipos. **Wooa!

**Mefisto. **Colisión!

**Yo. **Fue un golpe directo, pero no fue un blanco.

**Chen hablando a la cámara:**

De inmediato chocamos con ellos no podíamos controlar el barco. Creo que chocaron con nosotros solo para molestar.

**Fin del habla**

_Los demoniacos iluminan un blanco._

**Xixu. **Y ese refleja?

**Arikado. **Si.

**Alucard hablando a la cámara:**

En cuanto veíamos un blanco con cinta reflejante teníamos que ponernos en posición para disparar las pelotas.

**Fin del habla**

_Los demoniacos comienzan a disparar._

**Arikado hablando a la cámara:**

Sabía que estaba fallando pero no sabía si por mucho o por poco porque estaba oscuro

**Fin del habla**

_Le atinan._

**Yo. **Muy bien, los demoniacos llevan 1, tienen que darle al blanco 2 veces más para terminarlo (veo que le dan otra vez). Bien número 2 los demoniacos van muy bien (veo que los azules estaban alejados sin hacer nada), los azules tienen problemas.

**Mefisto. **No empujen mas esta aquí.

**Frida. **No puedo apuntarlas con esta resortera.

**Frida hablando a la cámara:**

Estaban fijas y no podían moverse y fue difícil porque teníamos que alinear el barco para poder darles.

**Fin del habla**

_Los demoniacos le atinan otra vez y la torre se enciende._

**Yo. **Eso es, la 3ra es la vencida, ya no juega ese blanco, la puntuación es demoniacos 1, azules 0.

**Chen. **En posición (dispara pero falla).

**Chen hablando a la cámara:**

No le damos a nada aun es frustrante.

**Fin del habla**

_Los azules y los demoniacos localizan el mismo blanco._

**Mefisto (empujando el barco enemigo con un remo). **Empújenlos con los remos.

**Mefisto hablando a la cámara:**

Cuando encontramos el blanco los demoniacos nos estorbaron.

**Fin del habla**

**Xixu (empujando también). **Envíenlos hacia allá.

**Mefisto (peleando por el blanco). **Cuidado, así así.

_Frida al ver que se alejan y no están alineados lanza la pelota con el ala._

**Xixu. **Esta lanzándolas con el ala.

**Yo. **Oye Frida, me gusta tu iniciativa, pero hay que usar la resortera.

**Arikado (le atina al blanco). **Eso es.

**Yo. **Parece que los demoniacos encontraron otro blanco reflejante.

**Xixu hablando a la cámara:**

Arikado lanzaba las pelotas, yo solo recargaba porque, él disparaba muy bien.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo (veo que le dan otras 2 veces y se enciende). **Los demoniacos le dieron al blanco otras 2 veces, una vez más… fuera de combate. Es la 2da torre que se enciende por el equipo demoniaco, vamos equipo azul.

_Los demoniacos encuentran otro blanco reflejante y le atinan._

**Yo. **Los demoniacos le dan al blanco en su último tiro. Los azules no le han dado a ninguno.

**Frida hablando a la cámara:**

Para ese punto… solo quería darle a un blanco.

**Fin del habla**

**Yo. **Esta es la 1ra batalla nocturna y podrían quedarse en 0.

_Los demoniacos le atinan otra vez._

**Yo. **Una más, los demoniacos van ganando. Quiero ver que entre al blanco (veo que le dan otra vez dándoles la victoria), eso es se acabo, los ganadores son el equipo demoniacoooo!

_Los demoniacos celebraron su victoria y los azules les aplaudieron._

**Xixu hablando a la cámara:**

Me gusto ganar, creo que no le dieron a ni un blanco, quedaron aniquilados.

**Fin del habla**

**Jeff. **Que se siente perder?!

**Mefisto.** Se siente bien!

**Xixu. **Así será el resto de sus vidas.

**Mefisto hablando a la cámara:**

Xixu pudo haber ganado, pero como hermano de su enemiga es mi deber es hacerle la vida miserable el resto de su vida, esto no me detendrá.

**Fin del habla**

_Minutos después el vehículo de los azules estaba sobre una base circular._

**Yo. **Demoniacos, Uds. ganaron estas hermosas medallas de bronce (dije dándoles una medalla a cada 1), hoy tuvimos muchas 1ras veces, fue la 1ra vez que hemos hecho un desafío nocturno, la 1ra vez que un equipo queda en 0 en el desafío final, así que por qué no terminar con otra 1ra vez (dije mostrando un aparato con un monitor)? Este es un laser de alto poder, tan fuerte para atravesar metal, y tan fuerte para atravesar el vehículo azul y activar los explosivos con los que está lleno, mejor entremos a la zona segura (todos entran). Demoniacos llego la hora, activaran el laser, ellos los explosivos y nosotros seremos muy felices.

**Eq. demoniaco. **3, 2, 1, DESTRUUUIIIIIIIRR!

_Activan el laser que apunta al barco azul y 7seg después este explota. Todos gritaron de emoción._

**Yo. **Muybien eso fue todo en este cap, muy pronto subiré el siguiente para seguir con esta diversión, fui Phoenix-bird-blu en "destrucción construcción destrucción". Phoenix-bird-blu, cambio y fuera.


End file.
